A Houghingtail Story
by Pluckjes x
Summary: “Je mag wel voorzichtig zijn dat ook zij je niet afgetroggeld wordt! Dat zou een giller zijn!”
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoofdstuk 1**_

Morpeth, de files rond deze stad leken na een eeuwigheid weg te ebben en de ongeduldige blondine en eigenaresse van de Hyundai Tucson de kans te bieden het stadje te passeren. De nieuwslezer op de radio kondigde slecht weer aan, mopperend zocht ze naar een zender met muziek. Slecht weer op komst, alsof het ooit beter weer was wanneer zij zich in de richting van Morpeth begaf. De blondine snoof even luid bij deze sarcastische gedachte en neuriede zacht met de muziek mee. Als snel werd ook deze muziek voor het nieuws van twaalf uur onderbroken en geïrriteerd slaakte de blondine een zucht. Haar reis naar hier, Morpeth, was niet bepaald voorspoedig gegaan. Er waren kilometers lange files geweest onderweg, er waren ongelukken gebeurd tijdens de hevige regenbui en tegen de tijd dat ze Morpeth had bereikt, was het midden in de nacht. En dan was ze nog niet eens op haar plaats van bestemming; Fowler Hall Farm. Deze boerderij lag in het nabije dorp, Surfpoint Bay en was nog enkele kilometers rijden. Wanneer ze het dorpje had bereikt, moest ze het weer verlaten en door de landerijen rijden om de uiteindelijke, afgelegen boerderij te bereiken. Haar blik gleed naar de klok in haar auto, ze was welgeteld vier uur te laat. De afspraak was dat ze rond acht uur aan zou komen. Door de radio schalde de muziek uit de hitlijsten haar weer tegemoet en nu ze de drukke stad achterwege had gelaten en bijna het dorp bereikt had, deed dit feit haar humeur goed.

Als snel had de jonge vrouw de klif bereikt, waar ze voorzichtig over het uitgesleten weggetje reed. Ze kon het niet laten een blik op de zee links van haar te werpen en glimlachte. Wanneer ze van de zomer hier nog was, zou ze een bezoekje brengen aan de baai. Wie weet kon ze de kleine Michael met zich meebrengen en hem even verlossen van de dagelijkse klusjes om hem bezig te houden. Ze reed verder, haar oog viel op het zwakke licht in de verte. Ze was er bijna, eindelijk. Voorzichtig reed ze het erf op, het gedempte blaffen en de vertrouwelijke attributen van een boerderij tegemoet. Terwijl ze haar auto netjes aan de kant parkeerde en de radio uitzette, vloog de achterdeur van het huis al open en kwam de enthousiaste, zevenjarige jongen naar haar toe gerend. Voorzichtig stapte ze uit de auto, waarna ze zich eens goed uitrekte en voelde hoe stijf ze was geworden na deze lange autorit.

"Hallo, Michael.", groette ze de jongen met een brede glimlach, waarna ze hem door zijn haren woelde. De jongen keek haar met grote, twinkelende ogen aan en sloeg zijn armen rond haar middel, waarna hij zich tegen haar aandrukte.

"Dag, miss Houghingtail.", zei hij zacht, nadat hij haar had losgelaten. Het licht dat vanuit het huis op het erf scheen, werd even onderbroken en trok de aandacht van de vrouw. In de deuropening stond een oude man, zijn gezicht was bedenkt onder de wilde haarstoppels. Een grijns was duidelijk zichtbaar en onwillekeurig gleed dezelfde brede grijns over het gezicht van de jonge vrouw.

"Miss Houghingtail.", begroette de oude man haar met zijn diepe, vriendelijke stem. De kleine jongen nam de vrouw bij haar hand en leidde haar zachtjes met zich mee naar de achterdeur, waar zijn oom stond.

"Oom Shane.", groette de vrouw wat onwennig en stijfjes, met een beleefd knikje. De oude man deed een stap opzij, om de vrouw zo te laten passeren en binnen te laten. Dit deed ze dus ook en ze keek de keuken een beetje verwonderd rond.

"Het is veel te lang geleden dat we niets meer van elkaar hebben gehoord, miss Houghingtail.", glimlachte de oude man, die de deur achter zich sloot en haar voor de hal in ging.

"Toe, oom Shane, noem me bij mijn voornaam, desnoods een verbastering van mijn achternaam. Maar geen 'Miss Houghingtail'.", de vrouw zei dit terwijl ze oom Shane de hal in volgde en bleef met een glimlach staan toen haar oog op een oudere, kleine vrouw viel.

"Verbastering van uw achternaam, miss Houghingtail? Tails?", oom Shane lachte en schudde even zijn hoofd. "Wel heb je ooit, Maggie, hoorde je dat? Tails! Nee, mijn kind, dan noem ik u toch liever bij uw voornaam."

De jonge vrouw glimlachte en sloeg haar blik neer toen de oude man haar aankeek. Een klein, schuldbewust grijnsje gleed over haar gezicht.

"Dat was ook mijn bedoeling, oom Shane.", repliceerde ze met een twinkeling in haar ogen. De lach die daarop volgde, was aanstekelijk, maar toch was oom Shane de enige in het vertrek die lachte. Langzaam stierf zijn lach weg, de vrouw richtte haar aandacht op de oudere die de tafel aan het afruimen was voordat zij binnen kwamen.

"Mrs. Batley.", groette ze. "Het spijt me van het late tijdstip, de verkeers –en weersomstandigheden waren niet gunstig genoeg. Langzamerhand begint het op een plot te lijken; wanneer ik richting Morpeth reis, veranderen deze omstandigheden per direct!"

De oude vrouw, van gemiddelde lengte, grijze haren en helder bruine ogen, nam de jonge vrouw eens goed in zich op.

"Miss Lynn Houghingtail.", zei ze na een ongemakkelijke stilte met een kleine en bescheiden glimlach. "Wat fijn u weer eens te zien!"

Lynn zag de kleine jongen, Michael, de keuken in snellen. Waarschijnlijk ging hij opzoek naar zijn oom, de eigenaar van de Fowler Hall Farm.

"Insgelijks.", knikte Lynn. "Zoals oom Shane zo-even al meende; het is veel te lang geleden dat we elkaar hebben gesproken."

Hier leek de oude Mrs. Batley het mee eens te zijn, ze knikte instemmend. Ze gebaarde in de richting van de haard, waar enkele stoelen omheen stonden.

"Ga zitten, Lynn, ik zal wat te drinken voor ons allen maken en dan kunnen we bijpraten.", met die woorden verdween Mrs. Batley door een deur onder het balkon, waar de naar links wentelende trap op uitmondde, en Lynn zocht een stoel bij de brandende haard uit. Oom Shane vergezelde haar en al snel raakten ze aan de praat over dingen van vroeger en dingen van nu.

"Gaat u maar naar boven, Mrs. Batley. U ziet er naar uit dat u best eens een goede nachtrust kan gebruiken.", Lynn had gezien dat de oude vrouw telkens maar weer probeerde haar geeuwen te verbergen, maar tevergeefs. De oude vrouw wilde protesteren en opende haar mond om te zeggen dat het helemaal niet nodig was, maar kreeg daar de kans niet voor toen Lynn verder ging:

"Geen zorgen, Mrs. Batley, ik red het hier wel met deze twee deugnieten. Geen enkel probleem." Ze doelde op Michael en oom Shane. Oom Shane lachte luid en schudde eens zijn hoofd, Michael lag op het haardkleedje voor de haard te lezen.

Die woorden en de dwingende toon en blik van Lynn, leken Mrs. Batley ertoe aan te zetten toe te geven. Met een gemompeld 'Welterusten', verdween ze de trap op en keerde de onvermijdelijke stilte terug. De man des huizen, Ralph Batley, was nog niet teruggekeerd van zijn werk. Na de thee, die hij zo snel mogelijk had gedronken, was hij direct weer naar buiten gegaan. Hij had Lynn geen enkele blik waardig gegund, zoals hij geen andere aanwezige een blik waardig had gegund. Oom Shane gebaarde naar Lynn dat het haar later duidelijker werd, en zat nu loom in de leunstoel voor de haard, met zijn benen voor zich uitgestrekt 'om zijn voeten te warmen'. Lynn staarde peinzend in het vuur. Ze had geen enkel idee van wat haar hier te wachten stond. Natuurlijk was ze bekend met de werkzaamheden in en rond deze boerderij, maar wat werd er van haar verwacht? Ze was gevraagd door oom Shane te komen, aangezien hij en Mrs. Batley niet meer zo fit waren en Ralph Batley niet alles in zijn eentje kon doen. Lynn moest komen helpen, maar waarom werd ze dan genegeerd?

"Michael, ga je handen en gezicht wassen en drink je melk. Het is tijd om naar bed te gaan.", de woorden van oom Shane haalden Lynn uit haar gedachten en ze liet haar blik naar haar horloge glijden. Het liep tegen enen in de nacht. Zodra oom Shane met de kleine jongen naar boven was verdwenen, opende de deur die toegang gaf tot de keuken zich en verscheen de lange, indrukwekkende gestalte van Ralph in de deuropening.

"Miss Houghingtail.", zei hij vlak. Zijn heldere, grijze ogen waren strak op haar gevestigd, maar keken vreselijk koel. "Het spijt me zo laat nog een beroep op uw hulp te moeten doen, maar ik heb u nodig. Mr. Cadwell is zojuist verschenen om te melden dat de schapen op zijn land terecht zijn gekomen." Na deze woorden draaide hij zich om en verdween hij weer door de deur, gevolgd door Lynn. Buiten voelde ze de snijdende kou over haar wangen glijden en aan haar haren rukken, maar ze gaf er geen blijk aan. Haar aandacht was op iets anders gericht. Mr. Cadwell, waar Ralph het zo-even over had, stond bij zijn auto en liet zijn blik spottend over haar heen glijden, waarna hij zich tot Ralph wendde.

"Mooie boer. Je bent niet eens in staat de scheiding van ons land in orde te houden! Waarom ga je niet weer naar je zolderkamer om met je zelfgemaakte poppen te spelen? Of heb je nu besloten met levend materiaal te gaan spelen?", sneerde hij. Lynn besefte zich heel goed dat deze opmerking op haar sloeg, en op de poging van Ralph om een beeldhouwer te worden. Hij liet geen enkele emotie doorschemeren en keek alleen maar afstandelijk en verafschuwend naar mr. Cadwell.

"Je mag wel voorzichtig zijn dat ook zij je niet afgetroggeld wordt! Dat zou een giller zijn!", na deze woorden schoot Ralph naar voren, maar iemand greep hem bij de achterkant van zijn jas en weerhield hem ervan mr. Cadwell aan te vliegen. Lynn keek geschrokken toe en merkte de oude oom Shane op.

"Doe het niet, jongen, doe het niet!", zei hij dringend. De wrede lach van mr. Cadwell schalde door de lucht bij het zien van dit tafereel en de smekende oom Shane.

"Doe het niet, zeg ik je. Niet nog eens. Laat het, jongen. Doe het voor je moeder en voor ons." Lynn voelde haar hart overstromen van medelijden toen ze het smeken van oom Shane hoorde en zag dat de woorden weinig effect op de woedende Ralph hadden. Uiteindelijk verdween hij naar binnen, om niet veel later terug te komen met de sleutels van de jeep.

"Lynn, ga naar binnen en zoek je bed op. Wij redden het wel.", oom Shane keek Lynn even aan en snelde zich achter zijn neef aan. Lynn bleef twijfelend achter en staarde naar de silhouetten die zich in het weinige licht snel voortbewogen. Toen ze de motor van de jeep hoorde, besloot ze naar binnen te gaan en de laatste afwas te doen voordat ze naar bed zou gaan. Nog één keer ging ze naar buiten, om haar koffers uit de auto te halen, waarna ze direct door liep naar boven, naar het uiteinde van het balkon. Daar was een deur die naar de kamer leidde waar zij al vele nachten had doorgebracht, tijdens momenten van hulp. Zoals nu.

_**Hoofdstuk 2**_

Zeven uur. Het zachte kloppen op de deur deed Lynn haar ogen openen. Even bleef ze versuft liggen, vergeten waar ze was. Toen ze haar naam hoorde en de deur open hoorde gaan, wist ze het weer.

"Lynn, kindje, ben je wakker?"

Lynn glimlachte naar Mrs. Batley, die in de deuropening stond en haalde even haar hand door haar haren.

"Ja.", antwoordde ze kort en slaperig. Mrs. Batley glimlachte toen ze de deur sloot en Lynn de tijd gaf wakker te worden en zich op te frissen en om te kleden. Even bleef Lynn liggen, waarna ze geeuwde en zich uitrekte. Vlug sloeg ze de dekens van zich af en voelde ze de kou haar tegemoet komen. Snel friste ze zichzelf op, waarna ze uit haar koffer een donkere jeans haalde en naar haar favoriete blauwe truitje zocht. Ze trok ze snel aan, pakte haar trenchcoat uit de koffer en hing deze over haar arm terwijl ze van de trap af naar beneden liep, gadegeslagen door Mrs. Batley, die de tafel had gedekt.

"Lekker geslapen, kindje?", vroeg ze toen Lynn beneden was. Lynn knikte en glimlachte.

"Als een roosje.", antwoordde ze. "Nooit geweten dat ik zo aan dat bed gehecht was."

Mrs. Batley lachte en schudde haar hoofd.

"De thee staat in de keuken, mocht je wat willen voordat we aan tafel gaan." Met een kort knikje verdween Lynn de keuken in om haar jas op te hangen aan het haakje naast de deur en thee voor zichzelf in te schenken. De achterdeur werd geopend en oom Shane kwam binnen gelopen, op de voet gevolgd door de vrolijk kletsende Michael en zijn stukken minder vrolijke oom.

"Goedemorgen, Lynn!", klonk de vrolijke stem van oom Shane. Lynn keek op van haar thee en glimlachte.

"Goedemorgen, oom Shane.", ze reikte naar haar mok thee en dronk er voorzichtig van, aangezien het nog heet was, en keek over de rand van haar mok naar Ralph, die zwijgend zijn jas ophing en de keuken verliet. Michael volgde hem, terwijl oom Shane langer dan normaal aan het treuzelen was met het losknopen van zijn jas.

"Ralph heeft het op zijn heupen, liefje.", informeerde hij Lynn vlug. "De stagiaire, Linda Metcalfe, heeft hem enkele maanden geleden verlaten. Voor Rouse. Maar ook daar heeft ze het niet lang uitgehouden en ze is van de aardbodem verdwenen. Hij lijkt sindsdien een hekel te hebben aan jongere vrouwen om hem heen. Schrik niet van zijn houding op dit moment, meisje. Trek het je niet aan." Na deze woorden verdween ook hij door de deur naar binnen en bleef Lynn verbluft achter. Ze staarde uit het raam naar buiten terwijl ze de woorden van oom Shane nog hoorde echoën. Linda Metcalfe had hem de bons gegeven voor Rouse, maar uiteindelijk had ze het ook daar niet uitgehouden. Het was alsof de geschiedenis zich herhaalde. Eerst Edith, toen Linda. Diep in gedachten verzonken begaf ze zich naar de hal, om zich bij de anderen te voegen en te ontbijten.

"Heb je mijn boodschappenlijstje, jongen?", vroeg Mrs. Batley haar zoon voor de zoveelste keer. Geïrriteerd zuchtte hij, waarna hij voor de zoveelste keer vertelde dat hij die bij zich had. Lynn glimlachte even en haakte haar trenchcoat van de haak. Vlug schoot ze het ding aan en knoopte ze het dicht, waarna ze naar Michael keek. Hij had graag meegewild, maar helaas waren Ralph en Mrs. Batley daar op tegen. Zonder een woord te zeggen leidde Ralph Lynn met zich mee naar de jeep. Lynn dacht aan de woorden die oom Shane deze ochtend had gezegd en bekeek hem van opzij. Arme man. Twee keer was zijn hart gebroken en was hij in de steek gelaten voor een Cadwell. Geen wonder dat hij de afgelopen avond mr. Cadwell aan wilde vliegen toen hij begon over het oppassen dat ook Lynn niet van hem werd afgetroggeld. Ze stapte in en staarde door de voorruit naar buiten. Nauwelijks had ze de riem omgedaan, of Ralph reed achteruit de schuur uit. Michael stond voor de achterdeur en zwaaide naar hen. Lynn glimlachte en zwaaide terug.

De rit naar Morpeth verliep langzaam en stil. Geen van beiden zei een woord en allebei staarden ze voor zich uit. Lynn dacht koortsachtig na en wenste dat ze wat gespreksstof wist te vinden. Maar ze kon niets vinden. Toen ze bij een stoplicht stopten, richtte Ralph zich tot haar. Even keek hij haar twijfelend aan, waarna hij weer voor zich uit keek en door reed toen het stoplicht op groen sprong.

"Er is een veemarkt in Morpeth. Als je wilt, kunnen we daar gaan kijken.", zei hij. Lynn keek naar hem met een glimlach en antwoordde enthousiast, blij als een klein kind en dolgelukkig dat Ralph haar niet langer meer stil leek te zwijgen. Vreemd hoe mensen die invloed op anderen konden hebben.

"Dat zou ik leuk vinden! Er is geen betere veemarkt in de wijde omtrek dan deze hier in Morpeth.", repliceerde ze.

In elke andere omstandigheid zou Ralph om haar enthousiasme hebben gelachen, maar nu hij even snel opzij keek naar Lynn, wist hij dat hij afstand moest bewaren, wilde hij niet nog eens dezelfde fout maken. Hij deed het met tegenzin en verlangde zelfs naar een beetje gezelligheid om hem heen, de oude tijd die hij met Lynn had toen ze elkaar hadden leren kennen. Maar hij zou een dwaas zijn als hij zich mee liet slepen. En dat was het laatste wat hij wilde. Zwijgend zetten ze hun reis voort en in de stad aangekomen wist Ralph een parkeerplaats te bemachtigen.

"Ik lever dit lijstje eerst in de winkel af, als je wilt kan je vast gaan kijken.", de vlakke stem klonk als een zweepslag in de oren van Lynn. Alsof hij boos op haar was en haar met tegenzin mee had genomen naar hier. Ze knikte enkel en wendde haar blik af, waarna ze zich in de menigte begaf en keek hoe de mensen om haar heen de dieren bekeken en keurden. Haar blik werd echter al snel getrokken door een machtig groot paard, dat voor een hoop opschudding zorgde. Het dier was in paniek en bang en steigerde hoog in de lucht, terwijl het met zijn voorbenen in de lucht maaide. Het schrille gehinnik kwam boven de geroezemoes en de kreten van angst heen. Vlug snelde Lynn zich er heen en keek ze van een afstandje toe hoe vier grote, sterke mannen probeerden het paard bij de grond te houden. Dit leek averechts te werken en de hengst alleen maar meer van slag te maken. De menigte om het paard heen keek een beetje bang en verwonderend toe. Lynn besloot in actie te komen en maakte zich los uit de menigte. Ze stapte naar voren en klom over de railing van de afrastering.

"Miss, zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn terug te gaan? Het dier is gevaarlijk –", de grote, blonde man was naar haar toe gesneld en wilde Lynn uit de box hebben, maar Lynn legde hem het zwijgen op met een simpel handgebaar.

"Het dier is niet gevaarlijk, maar van streek, meneer. Laat mij u helpen.", sprak ze zacht en snel. Ze negeerde de protesten van de man en bleef vlak voor de hengst staan. Het dier kwam weer op de grond neer en kreeg haar in het oog. Zijn oren legde hij plat in zijn nek en hij steigerde nog eens. Lynn schrok hier niet van terug, ze wist wat ze moest doen. Per slot van rekening was ze opgegroeid op een paardenranch, het bedrijf van haar vader. Voorzichtig sloop ze dichter naar het paard, dat nog eens steigerde en de vier mannen van zich af wist te schudden. Ze gebaarde dat ze opzij moesten gaan en keek de hengst strak in de ogen. Een hele tijd bleven ze elkaar zo aankijken, hij steigerde niet meer en Lynn wendde haar blik niet af. Ze zag zijn oren, die plat in zijn nek lagen, langzaam naar voren komen. Heel langzaam, stukje bij beetje. Lynn glimlachte en sloeg langzaam haar blik neer. Ze boog haar hoofdje en draaide een kwartslag van de hengst weg. Stapje voor stapje stapte ze bij het dier weg toen ze hoorde dat het dier zijn hoofd liet dalen en het op zijn bit kauwde. Hier en daar werden kreetjes geslaakt en riep men dat het ongelooflijk was dat het paard zo'n drastische verandering kon ondergaan en van een wild dier in een mak paard kon veranderen. Lynn grijnsde en draaide zich langzaam naar het paard om.

"Prima gedaan, jongen.", prees ze het dier met een zachte, belonende stem. Ze stak haar hand naar hem uit en aaide hem zacht over zijn neus. De hengst brieste en liet toe dat Lynn zijn teugels pakte en hem het hoofdstel afdeed. De eigenaar van het paard kwam aanlopen met het halster en Lynn deed het ding bij het paard om.

"Het is ongelooflijk, miss! Hoe wist u dit klaar te spelen? Wat is uw geheim?", vroeg de man haar. Lynn lachte even zacht en keek hem onderzoekend aan.

"Wederzijds respect, meneer.", antwoordde ze. "Het draaide hier om respect en acceptatie."

"Het zag er prachtig uit, miss. Hoe is uw naam?", de blonde man keek van de hengst naar Lynn en grijnsde.

"Lynn Houghingtail.", antwoordde ze, waarna ze haar hand naar de eigenaar uitstak. De man schudde de hand.

"Aangenaam, miss Houghingtail. De naam is Logan Schuyler. Bent u de dochter van Mike Houghingtail? Van de paardenranch 'Houghingtail & Houghingtail'?" In zijn stem lag bewondering en Lynn knikte.

"Mike Houghingtail is mijn vader.", bevestigde ze zijn vraag. In haar ooghoeken zag ze een vrij bekende gedaante opduiken, Ralph Batley.

"Ik kan u niet genoeg bedanken, miss Houghingtail. Ik zag deze jongen al door Morpeth stormen en voor ontelbaar veel geld schade aanrichten.", zei Logan. Lynn bekeek de hengst even en een treurig glimlachje gleed over haar gezicht.

"Geen dank, meneer Schuyler." Met een beleefde 'Tot ziens' klom ze de box uit en liep ze naar Ralph. Hij begroette haar niet, hij keek haar niet aan en leek haar zelfs niet te zien. Hij staarde recht vooruit, naar het paard.

"Hij lijkt op Spartan.", zei hij na een lange stilte. Eindelijk wendde hij zijn blik af en richtte hij zijn afstandelijke, helder grijze ogen op Lynn, die een treurige indruk maakte bij het horen van die naam.

"Spartan is drie maanden geleden overleden.", vertelde ze. "Het leek alsof ik zo-even oog in oog met hem stond. Die streken die deze hengst heeft, had Spartan ook."

"Dat spijt me.", Ralph keek weer naar het paard en was in gedachten verzonken. Hij leek zelfs van de wereld toen hij zo naar het paard keek. Lynn zweeg en leunde op de ijzeren balken van de railing.

"Ik zal hem voor je kopen.", zei Ralph ineens. Lynn keek met een ruk op en schudde meteen haar hoofd.

"Nee, nee, dat kan ik niet aannemen.", zei ze meteen. Ralph bekeek haar even.

"Natuurlijk kan dat wel. Ik zie dat het je veel doet een evenbeeld van Spartan te zien, en ik zou je graag aan een paard helpen dat veel op Spartan lijkt. Ik zie wat het je doet. Laat mij jou dit paard geven.", probeerde hij Lynn op andere gedachten te brengen. De vastberadenheid in zijn stem deed haar naar hem opkijken.

"Omdat je zo aandringt.", zei ze met een kleine twinkeling in haar ogen. Ze keek naar de hengst en toen naar Ralph, die een bod deed op het paard. Lynn glimlachte breed en beeldde zichzelf al in hoe ze door de weilanden reed, over het weggetje bij de klif stormde samen met deze hengst.

"Ik bied het dubbele.", klonk een stem achter haar. Lynn draaide zich met een ruk om, net als Ralph en staarde in de ogen van de zelfverzekerde en arrogante Rouse Cadwell.

_**Hoofdstuk 3**_

"Wat?", bracht Lynn uit. "Dat kan je niet menen!"

"Ik hoorde van Spartan, het spijt me erg dat je hem bent verloren.", zei Rouse. Echter klonk er niets van medeleven in zijn stem en leek hij dit niet te menen. Die grijns op zijn gezicht zou Lynn maar wat graag van zijn gezicht willen vegen, maar ze hield zich in.

"Graag zou ik je dit paard, deze hengst die in doen, laten en uiterlijk op Spartan lijkt, aan jou willen geven. Opdat wij samen buitenritten kunnen maken door de heuvels en over het land, opdat jij je liefde voor het rijden weer kan herwinnen en –"

"Nee.", onderbrak Lynn hem boos. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek Rouse strak in zijn ogen. Rouse knipperde even met zijn ogen en was van zijn stuk gebracht toen hij haar dit ene woordje hoorde zeggen.

"Wat?", vroeg hij naar duidelijkheid.

"Nee.", herhaalde Lynn. "Ik neem deze hengst niet van jou aan, Rouse Cadwell. Niet nadat Ralph hem mij al heeft aangeboden en hem heeft gekocht."

"Ja, daar wilde ik het nog over hebben, miss Houghingtail.", Logan stond achter haar en Lynn draaide zich snel om, met een intens woedende blik in haar ogen. Hij deinsde achteruit en schrok terug van die blik. Hij had de dubbele prijs van Rouse graag willen ontvangen en dat ook tegen haar willen zeggen, maar die ene blik op hem weerhield hem daarvan.

"Kan u deze hengst op mijn boerderij brengen, meneer Schuyler?", vroeg Ralph hem. Logan slaakte een zucht en keek van hem naar Rouse en van Rouse naar Lynn.

"Het spijt me, meneer Batley.", zei hij. "Ik verkoop de hengst aan meneer Cadwell."

Onmiddellijk draaide Lynn zich om en begaf ze zich in de menigte. Ralph keek Rouse spottend aan en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nooit geweten dat jij zo laag kon zinken, Rouse Cadwell.", bromde hij kwaad. "Je hebt zojuist het kleine beetje plezier dat Lynn zou hebben, van haar afgepakt."

"En dat zeg jij tegen mij?", Rouse snoof luid en keek Ralph spottend aan.

"Ze zal dat paard niet van je aannemen, nooit niet.", repliceerde Ralph direct. Hij was vijandig. Als twee kemphanen stonden ze tegenover elkaar.

"Van jou eveneens niet.", merkte Rouse op. "Lynn houdt niet van omkoperij."

"Dat was ik ook niet van plan te doen.", met die woorden begaf Ralph zich tussen de mensen om Lynn achterna te gaan. Rouse lachte wreed en riep hem na dat hij nog lang niet gewonnen had en op z'n tellen moest passen.

"Maak je maar vast klaar voor een volgend gebroken hart, Batley! Lynn is van mij!"

Woedend beende Ralph weg, hij deed alsof hij de laatste woorden van Rouse niet had gehoord, maar hij had ze wel gehoord. Luid en duidelijk. Rouse was er op uit Lynn voor zich te veroveren, iets waar hij stiekem ook op uit was, hoewel hij het haar niet liet merken.

Lynn kwam net de winkel uit met de zakken boodschappen die voor hen klaar waren gezet toen ze Ralph in het oog kreeg. Hij leunde tegen de neus van de jeep met over elkaar geslagen armen en keek boos voor zich uit. Zwijgend liep ze naar hem toe en zette ze de zakken boodschappen achterin de auto. Met een klap gooide ze de achterklep dicht, waarna ze in de auto ging zitten. Ze staarde recht voor zich uit, Ralph bleef tegen de neus van de auto geleund staan en stapte niet veel later ook in. Voordat hij wegreed, keek hij nog even naar Lynn.

"Het spijt me dat je het zonder die hengst moet doen.", zei hij. Lynn keek hem kort aan, waarna ze haar ogen neersloeg en zich sterk bewust was van de warmte die ze voor het eerst sinds haar komst op Fowler Hall Farm in zijn stem hoorde. Zijn blik was nog altijd koel en afstandelijk, maar dat hinderde Lynn niet.

"Als die Cadwell denkt dat hij op een manier als deze een wit voetje bij me haalt, heeft hij het bij het verkeerde eind.", zei ze. "Het was een lief gebaar van je, Ralph."

"Cadwell heeft roet in het eten gegooid.", met deze woorden reed Ralph weg en gingen ze op weg naar Fowler Hall Farm.

Tijdens de rit werd, net als tijdens de rit naar Morpeth toe, geen woord meer gesproken. Lynn staarde door het raampje rechts van haar naar de uitgestrekte vlakten en de heuvels, terwijl Ralph strak naar de weg voor zich staarde en de jeep zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk tijdens slecht weer als dit – het was gaan waaien en het regende – onder controle te houden. Ze reden over het weggetje dat hen over de klippen naar de boerderij leidde, een weg dat verraderlijk en gevaarlijk was met weer als dit. Net wanneer Lynn besloot om iets te zeggen, gaf Ralph een ruk aan het stuur om iets te ontwijken. Ze slaakte een gil toen ze de afgrond van de klip snel dichterbij zag komen en kneep haar ogen dicht. Ralph vloekte luid en trok aan zijn stuur, hij gooide het om en ging vol in de remmen. De wind had grip op de jeep gekregen en leek niet van plan te zijn de jeep snel te laten gaan. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren, maar in werkelijkheid niet langer was dan enkele luttele seconden, kwam de jeep tot stilstand. Lynn vloog naar voren dankzij deze plotselinge wending en stootte met haar hoofd tegen de voorruit. Ze liet zich terug in de stoel vallen en hield haar ogen nog even gesloten. Haar hart klopte in haar keel en haar ademhaling was versneld. Haar gezicht zag bleek en ze voelde de adrenaline die vrij was gekomen door de angst in de afgrond te storten door haar aderen gutsen.

"Ben je… Ben je oké?", klonk de bezorgde vraag van Ralph. Lynn knikte kort en opende haar ogen, zijn gezicht was nauwelijks enkele centimeters van die van haar verwijderd. Vlug ging Ralph weer goed zitten en hij wreef even over het stuur.

"De wind kreeg grip op ons.", verklaarde hij de levensgevaarlijke situatie. "Ik moest uitwijken voor een vos, of iets dat er op leek. Het was een wild dier, en weg nog voordat ik kon zien wat het was."

Lynn knikte even en sloot haar ogen weer.

"Doe dat nooit meer.", wist ze uit te brengen. "Het was doodeng." Toen ze haar ogen weer opende, reed Ralph alweer verder. Hij sloeg geen acht op hetgeen Lynn zo-even zei. Toch zag ze, toen ze opzij keek en Ralph hier niet op had gerekend, dat zijn uitdrukking niet langer kil en afstandelijk was, maar angstig. Lynn concludeerde dat hij het eens was met haar uitspraak. Ook hij vond het doodeng.

Die avond was het Lynn die achter het fornuis stond en het avondmaal kookte. Mrs. Batley had een zware dag achter de rug en leek last te hebben van een verkoudheidje. Ze zat in een stoel bij de haard en wierp af en toe een blik richting de keuken.

"Lynn, liefje, lukt het?", vroeg ze. Lynn lachte even, het was al de zoveelste keer dat Mrs. Batley haar dit vroeg.

"Ja, alles gaat goed, maakt u zich geen zorgen en rust wat. U ziet er veel te bleekjes uit.", antwoordde ze, waarna ze de pan met macaroni van het fornuis haalde en afgoot. Ze kreeg geen reactie van de oude vrouw, maar wist dat ze een punt had. Terwijl Lynn verder ging met het koken, waarmee ze bijna klaar was, hoorde ze iemand in de deuropening schuifelen. Lynn draaide zich vlug om en zag Mrs. Batley schuldbewust in de deuropening staan.

"Mrs. Batley!", riep Lynn uit. "Ga m'n keuken uit! Nu!" Ze grijnsde terwijl ze dit zei en wilde de vrouw net uit de keuken wegjagen, toen ze de achterdeur open hoorde gaan en Michael stilletjes binnen kwam. Beiden keken ze op, normaliter was Michael een vrolijk jongetje van zeven, die niet kon wachten hen te vertellen wat hij allemaal had gedaan vandaag. Deze keer was echter anders. Hij zei niets, nam geen notitie van Lynn en zijn grootmoeder, en liep door naar de woonkamer. Verbaasd keken Lynn en Mrs. Batley elkaar aan, maar tijd om hier over na te denken kreeg Lynn niet.

"Ralph vertelde me dat jullie bijna verongelukt waren.", zei Mrs. Batley. Lynn wilde net het vuur onder de pan speklapjes uitdraaien en draaide zich met een enorme snelheid om. Ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij dit vrijwillig aan zijn moeder had verteld, en alsof Mrs. Batley dit van haar gezicht af kon lezen, vervolgde ze:

"Toen jullie binnen kwamen en jij stil de boodschappen opruimde, wist ik dat er iets was gebeurt. Je leek niets of niemand te zien, eveneens als Ralph. Toen jij met oom Shane naar buiten ging, vroeg ik Ralph er naar. Maar hij ontkende en zei me dat er niets aan de hand was." Ze bestudeerde het gezicht van Lynn, die het vuur uit had gedraaid en de pannen naar de eettafel droeg. Mrs. Batley volgde haar met de laatste pan en zette deze op tafel. Ze keek Lynn strak aan en maakte haar verhaal af:

"Uiteindelijk vertelde hij het me. Je was doodsbang, en volgens mij nog steeds. Ik ben niet de enige die wat wit ziet."

Lynn glimlachte en keek de oude vrouw voor haar aan.

"Ik ben in orde, Mrs. Batley. Ik mankeer niets. U daarentegen, had me beloofd uit mijn keuken te blijven."

"Ach, je weet dat ik er een hekel aan heb afhankelijk te moeten zijn.", wuifde Mrs. Batley haar woorden weg. "Nee, kindje, ik maar me meer zorgen om jou dan om mijn gezondheid. Het is een verkoudheid, het waait wel over."

"Mrs. Batley.", die woorden klonken streng en zakelijk. "Ik mankeer niets en ben in orde." Mrs. Batley knikte enkel en slaakte een zucht. Ze liet zich in een stoel zakken en staarde naar Lynn.

"Weet je dat zeker? Als ik Ralph moet geloven was je niet erg blij met de jonge mr. Cadwell.", zei ze. Lynn wilde net het bestek verdelen over de borden en liet het uit haar handen vallen toen ze de oude vrouw hoorde.

"Rouse Cadwell dacht dat ik gemakkelijk om te kopen was.", zei ze bot. "Maar hij had het bij het verkeerde eind. Als hij dacht mij blij te kunnen maken met een paard – dat Ralph op punt stond te kopen en aan mij wilde geven – dat voor de neus van een ander is weggekaapt met hetzelfde doel en om daarmee een wit voetje bij mij te behalen, had dat heel anders uitgepakt dan hij had gewild."

Mrs. Batley knikte instemmend.

"Liefje, je moet weten dat Ralph het echt spijtig vind dat hij je dat paard niet kon geven.", zei ze. Lynn keek haar aan en glimlachte.

"Dat weet ik, Mrs. Batley.", met die woorden verdween ze naar de keuken. Ze zette de afzuigkap uit en liep het erf op.

"Oom Shane!", riep ze. "Ralph!"

Vanuit de stallen verschenen de twee gedaanten. De ene naderde haar sneller dan de ander, Ralph.

"Wat is er?", vroeg hij een geschrokken. "Is het -?"

"Nee, nee. Met je moeder is alles in orde. Het eten is klaar.", antwoordde Lynn. "We kunnen aan tafel."

_**Hoofdstuk 4**_

Voor de zoveelste keer keek Lynn op haar wekker. Vijf over één, tien minuten later dan de laatste keer dat ze had gekeken. Het harde rommelen van de lucht werd gevolgd door een lichtflits die door het wolkendek brak en een afdruk in de lucht achterliet. De regen kletterde hard tegen de ramen en de wind rukte aan de dakpannen. Het weer was omgeslagen, het stormde, zoals de man van de radio had voorspelt toen ze naar Morpeth reed om hier te arriveren. Met een zucht draaide Lynn zich om, waarna ze haar deken over zich heen trok en in slaap probeerde te komen. In de verte hoorde ze iemand de trap op lopen. De voetstappen stierven weg, om even later weer terug te komen. Het geluid stopte bij haar deur en Lynn draaide zich verbaasd om, zodat ze naar de deur kon kijken. Voorzichtig werd deze geopend, het hoofdje van de kleine Michael verscheen.

"Lynn?", zei hij zachtjes.

"Ja, Michael?", zei Lynn, die overeind kwam zitten en verbaasd naar de jongen keek. Michael kwam haar kamer binnen en sloot de deur achter zich.

"Mag ik bij jou slapen, Lynn?", vroeg hij zacht. Hij keek haar niet aan toen hij dit zei en staarde naar zijn voeten. Lynn was even verbaasd, ze had gedacht dat hij gestuurd was omdat er iets aan de hand was, maar dat was niet zo.

"Wat is er, Michael?", vroeg ze. "Kan je niet slapen?" Michael keek naar haar op en schudde zachtjes zijn hoofd.

"Ik ben bang voor het onweer.", bekende hij verlegen. Hij keek naar haar op en Lynn glimlachte. Met een klein gebaartje met haar hand, gaf ze hem toestemming bij haar te komen slapen. Voorzichtig kroop Michael bij haar in bed en heel langzaam kroop hij tegen haar aan. Het duurde niet langer dan enkele minuten, voordat hij sliep. Afwezig keek Lynn neer op het jongetje dat strak tegen haar aan lag en vredig sliep. Ze streelde hem zacht en liefdevol door zijn haren en glimlachte. Ze was gek op Michael, en andersom. Ze konden het samen goed vinden, en – volgens oom Shane – zag hij haar als zijn moeder. Het was leuk om een beetje voor moeder te spelen, ze deed het graag. Michael ging haar naar het hart en ze was erg op hem gesteld. Met die gedachte, en duizenden andere gedachten, viel Lynn uiteindelijk in slaap.

Het moet rond een uur of vier in de ochtend zijn geweest toen Lynn wakker werd van de kou. Ze rilde en keek even naar Michael, die diep in slaap was. Met een klein glimlachje op haar gezicht, kroop ze – voorzichtig om Michael niet wakker te maken – uit bed om beneden een glaasje water te halen en daarna meteen weer terug het warme bed in te duiken. Op haar blote voeten en in haar nachtjapon sloop ze de trap af. Net toen ze de keuken in wilde lopen, hoorde ze een hoestje uit de voorkamer komen. Mrs. Batley, die beneden lag omdat ze niet zo gemakkelijk de trappen meer op kon komen en omdat ze al een ruime tijd een zwakke gezondheid had, was wakker. Voorzichtig liep Lynn naar de voorkamer, het zwakke licht dat de hal in scheen, verraadde de komst van Lynn. Mrs. Batley zat op bed en keek afwachtend naar wie er binnen zou komen.

"Lynn.", zei ze verrast.

"Mrs. Batley."

"Waarom ben je zo laat nog wakker?"

"Dat kan ik u ook vragen, Mrs. Batley.", Lynn glimlachte en liep naar het bed toe. Voorzichtig ging ze bij haar zitten en Mrs. Batley legde haar hand zacht op die van Lynn.

"Ik ben blij dat je me even komt opzoeken.", zei ze. "Die storm maakt me toch wel een beetje onrustig, en ik kan de slaap niet vatten."

"Net zoals ik de slaap niet kan vatten.", glimlachte Lynn. "Het werd koud boven en ik had dorst." Mrs. Batley glimlachte even en geeuwde.

Het stemmetje van Michael vulde het huis, het 'sst, zachtjes' van Ralph vervolgde die al snel. Stilletjes liep Michael naar de keuken, Ralph besloot om even bij zijn moeder te gaan kijken. Voorzichtig opende hij de deur, waarna hij naar binnen keek. Zijn mond zakte open van verbazing toen hij zag dat Lynn bij zijn moeder was. Onmiddellijk viel hem de in elkaar gestrengelde vingers van Lynn en zijn moeder op, gevolgd door het feit dat Lynn haar hoofd op de borst van Mrs. Batley had gelegd en zijn moeder haar arm om haar had geslagen.

Ralph duwde de deur verder open en keek neer op de twee slapende personen. Zijn blik gleed over de jonge Lynn, met haar goudblonde haren en haar vredige, ontspannen gezichtje. Bijna vertederd bleef hij als versteend in de deuropening staan. Hij kon zijn blik niet van Lynn af scheuren en voelde dat hij van binnen verwarmd werd door de gedachte dat Lynn hier de hele nacht had gelegen.

"Oom Ralph?", het stemmetje van Michael naderde al snel en Michael schoot langs hem heen de voorkamer binnen, nog voordat Ralph de kans had hem te stoppen en hem te zeggen dat hij hen moest laten slapen. Toen hij zag dat zijn neefje Lynn wakker wilde maken, bleef hij even staan. Hij wist dat hij weg moest, simpelweg omdat hij niet wilde dat ze hem zouden zien en daaruit de conclusie konden trekken dat hij hier al een hele tijd naar hen had staan kijken.

"Lynn! Lynn!", Michael schudde de blondine door elkaar. Ralph zag dat ze in beweging kwam en langzaam haar ogen opende, en juist op dat moment draaide Ralph zich om en schoot hij de keuken in. Lynn zag iets of iemand vanuit de deuropening weg schieten, en bedacht zich, stilletjes hopend dat ze gelijk had, dat het Ralph was.

"Michael.", zei ze zachtjes, om Mrs. Batley niet wakker te maken. Voorzichtig maakte ze zich los uit de arm van Mrs. Batley, die ze blijkbaar om haar heen had geslagen, en liep ze met de kleine jongen de hal in. Nadat Lynn de deur van de voorkamer had gesloten, keek Michael haar met een grote glimlach aan.

"Lynn, wat gaan we eten? Krijg ik bacon, Lynn?", vroeg hij haar, terwijl hij voor haar uit rende en de keuken in stormde. Lynn lachte even en volgde hem.

"Ja, natuurlijk krijg je bacon, kleintje.", antwoordde ze. "Maar ik ga me eerst omkleden."

Toen ze dat zei, keek Ralph op van de fluitketel en richtte hij zijn blik snel op Lynn, die in haar nachtjapon in de keuken stond. Op blote voeten. Langzaam liet hij zijn blik naar Lynn's gezicht glijden, waar hij de blik van Lynn ontmoette. Terwijl ze elkaar strak aankeken en Lynn voelde dat haar hart een slag oversloeg, leek het alsof er een vonk oversloeg. De achterdeur zwaaide open, oom Shane kwam binnen en Lynn sloeg vlug haar blik neer. Ze keerde Ralph haar rug toe, wenste oom Shane een goedemorgen en vloog naar boven om zich snel om te kleden en zich klaar te maken voor een lange dag.

Mrs. Batley eiste zowat alle aandacht van Lynn op. Goddank had oom Shane aangeboden het ontbijt te maken. Hoewel Lynn had willen protesteren, was één blik van Ralph al voldoende om haar vlug de keuken uit te laten glippen en te ontsnappen aan zijn blikken, die niet langer kil en afstandelijk waren. Nee, hij keek haar iedere keer weer aan met een warme, terughoudende blik.

"Liefje, laat dat. Ik kan mezelf prima aankleden. Kom, zorg jij nou maar voor het ontbijt, kindje. Oom Shane bakt er niets van.", de woorden van Mrs. Batley deden Lynn uit haar gedachten opschrikken en ze glimlachte.

"Dat hoorde ik!", klonk het vanuit de hal. "Ik ben toevallig wel de beste bacon bakkende sheriff geweest toen ik in het Wilde Westen bivakkeerde!"

"Echt waar, oom Shane?", vroeg het stemmetje van Michael meteen. Lynn lachte even en hielp Mrs. Batley verder met aankleden.

"Kom, ik zal u naar de tafel brengen. Dan eet u niet zo afgelegen."

"Och, jij!", lachte Mrs. Batley, die in de gaten had dat Lynn haar maar wat aan het plagen was. Ze liet zich door de blondine naar de hal leiden, ging in haar stoel zitten en keek hoe Lynn de keuken binnen ging om Michael te helpen met het dekken van de tafel. Haar blik gleed naar haar zoon, die binnen kwam gelopen en haar een goede morgen wenste.

"Ralph, jongen.", zei Mrs. Batley zacht en snel. Ze hield haar zoon bij zijn arm vast en keek hem doordringend aan. Ralph richtte zijn ijzige, koele ogen op zijn moeder en keek haar afwachtend aan, maar Mrs. Batley slaakte een zucht en schudde haar hoofd. Langzaam liet ze haar hand van zijn arm glijden, waarna ze naar de deur keek toen Lynn, Michael en oom Shane binnen kwamen. Ralph keek om, ging vlug rechtop staan en probeerde een nonchalante houding aan te nemen. Michael en oom Shane namen plaats aan tafel, en terwijl Lynn haar stoel naar achteren schoof en ging zitten, keek ze naar Ralph. Hij stond aan het hoofd van de tafel, waar hij zat, en liet zich langzaam op de stoel zakken, terwijl hij zijn blik geen enkele keer van Lynn af liet dwalen. Lynn sloeg haar blik neer en trachtte zo normaal mogelijk haar ontbijt naar binnen te werken, maar was helemaal van slag toen ze terug dacht aan de blik die Ralph in zijn ogen had gehad toen hij aan tafel was gaan zitten. Ze slaagde er niet in die blik een naam te geven, hem thuis te brengen. Waarschijnlijk was het doordat er zoveel emoties in schuil gingen. Lynn was er door van haar stuk gebracht, Ralph wierp haar altijd een koele en afstandelijke blik toe, of keek haar niet eens aan. En nu, nu was het een blik vol warmte en toch ook eenzaamheid en angst. Het maakte haar in de war, Lynn wist niet wat ze hier van moest denken. Misschien dat het niets was, maar wat als die blikken wel iets te betekenen hadden?

"Lynn?", iemand stootte haar aan en geschrokken keek ze op. Haar gedachten vaarden weg en ze leek zich te beseffen dat ze waarschijnlijk een vreemde indruk op de anderen had gemaakt.

"O, sorry!", verontschuldigde ze zich meteen. "Ik was denk ik net iets te diep in gedachten verzonken." Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend en keek even naar de lachende oom Shane.

"Je moet niet zoveel denken op de vroege ochtend.", merkte hij lachend op. "Daar wordt je te dromerig van!"

Lynn lachte en richtte haar blik kort op Ralph, die al zijn aandacht bij zijn kopje thee had en opzettelijk haar blik leek te vermijden, en werkte de rest van haar ontbijt naar binnen.

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

Lynn graaide om het hoekje van de achterdeur naar haar trenchcoat, vond hem en haakte het ding van het haakje, waarna ze zich omdraaide en het terrein over snelde. Vlug trok ze haar jas aan, waarna ze zoekend om zich heen keek. Ralph had gezegd hier op haar te wachten, om daarna samen het land en de omheining te controleren, maar ze kon hem nergens vinden. Lynn stak het erf over en keek in de grote koestal, waar ze niemand anders vond dan Aanvoerder, de grote, kolossale stier. Met een grijns liep ze naar het eenkennige dier toe, waarna ze hem over zijn hoofd aaide en tussen zijn horen krabde.

"Jij weet zeker ook niet waar Ralph is?", zuchtte ze. Aanvoerder loeide, stak zijn grote tong uit en schraapte die over haar hand. Lynn lachte even en keek om zich heen. Misschien dat hij in de grote schuur was, bij het hooi of bij de honden. Met die gedachte draaide Lynn zich om en snelde ze de koestal uit, om vervolgens het erf weer over te lopen en naar de grote schuur te gaan.

"Ralph?", riep ze, toen ze ook daar niemand zag. Met een zucht liep ze verder de schuur in, riep ze bij de ladder die naar de grote hooizolder leidde nog eens zijn naam en kreeg nog altijd geen reactie. Een beetje mokkend liep Lynn weer naar buiten, waar ze Michael tegen het lijf liep.

"Michael, weet jij waar je oom Ralph is?", vroeg ze hem. Michael schudde zijn hoofd, zei geen woord en liep haar voorbij. Lynn keek hem verward na. Hij had geen woord tegen haar gezegd, iets wat nooit voor kwam. Michael praatte altijd tegen haar, hoe boos hij ook op haar was. Waarom nu dan niet? Het was vreemd, maar Lynn richtte haar aandacht al weer snel op het vinden van Ralph Batley.

"Ralph, waar zit je?!", riep ze. Ze vond het niet leuk meer en was al naar het huis onderweg toen ze haar naam door de lucht hoorde schallen. Meteen stond ze stil en draaide ze zich om. Ralph stond bij de ingang van de grote koestal en vlug liep ze naar hem toe.

"Waar kom jij vandaan? Ik ben net daar geweest!", Lynn keek Ralph even aan en keek daarna langs hem de stal in.

"Ik was op het erf, achter. Bij de koeien.", verklaarde Ralph, waarna hij voorbij Lynn liep en in de richting van het land ging.

"Laten we inderdaad maar gaan, het duurt anders zo lang voordat je klaar bent! Ja, hoor, ik volg je wel.", merkte Lynn een beetje pissig op. Ze bleef met opzet enkele meters achter Ralph lopen en was niet van plan haar pas te versnellen om hem bij te kunnen houden.

"Ik zou maar geen energie verspillen aan humeuren, miss Houghingtail.", merkte Ralph vlak op. Lynn versnelde haar pas en negeerde Ralph met zijn opmerking, ze mompelde de ene na de andere verwensing en liet Ralph enkele meters achter haar lopen. Op dit moment wenste ze dat ze niet zoveel medeleven met hem voelde, Lynn was verward en ze wist niet wat ze nu van hem moest denken. Het ene moment is hij koel en afstandelijk, het andere moment verwarde hij haar met zijn warme blik en stem. Wat wilde hij nou van haar? Lynn wist het niet en terwijl ze daar achter probeerde te komen, liep ze het land in.

De paarden in de verte waren door beiden opgemerkt. Hoewel ze allebei deden alsof ze het niet zagen en gewoon doorliepen, werden de kleine silhouetten in de verte al veel te snel groot. Ralph zat gehurkt op de grond en bekeek één van de palen die nodig aan vervanging toe was, toen de twee grote paarden voor hem halt hielden. Hij kwam overeind en keek recht in het hatelijke gezicht van mr. Cadwell. Zijn blik gleed naar de ander, de jonge mr. Cadwell.

"Wel, wel.", sneerde de oude mr. Cadwell. "Als dat de slechtste boer in de wijde omtrek niet is!"

"Mr. Cadwell.", klonken de afgemeten en zure woorden van Ralph. Hij wierp even snel een blik op Lynn, die een eindje verderop bezig was met controleren van de omheining. Rouse Cadwell volgde zijn blik en spoorde zijn paard aan. Hij reed naar de blonde vrouw toe en hield met een zelfverzekerde grijns bij haar halt. Het paard brieste en Lynn vloog geschrokken overeind.

"Cadwell!", riep ze uit. Haar stem klonk verafschuwend en haar blik verharde zich direct. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek de man voor haar strak aan, waarna ze zich weer op haar werk wilde richten. Maar de woorden van Rouse hielden haar tegen.

"Lynn, luister.", zei hij gebiedend. "Het spijt me dat ik me tijdens onze laatste ontmoeting zo vreselijk tegenover je heb gedragen."

De woorden leken geen enkel effect te hebben op Lynn; ze trachtte zich nog eens tot haar werk te wenden, maar de uitgestoken hand van Rouse Cadwell greep naar haar schouder. Luchtig hield hij haar vast, voorover gebogen op zijn paard om dit te kunnen doen.

"Laat het me goedmaken, Lynn.", zei hij. In zijn stem klonk de wanhoop door en zijn ogen waren smekend op haar gericht. "Laten we afspreken om morgenmiddag samen in Morpeth te lunchen."

Ralph negeerde de vinnige opmerkingen van Mr. Cadwell en richtte nog eens zijn blik op Lynn. Hij hoorde wat Rouse haar vroeg. Zijn handen balden zich tot vuisten en hij voelde de woede in hem naar boven borrelen. Mr. Cadwell lachte hatelijk, trok zijn aandacht voor even en voorkwam dat hij het antwoord hoorde wat Lynn de jonge mr. Cadwell gaf. Even slaagde hij erin weer een blik op de twee te werpen, Lynn knikte. Hij vloekte luid, liet mr. Cadwell voor wat hij was en snelde zich naar Lynn toe. Ruw greep hij haar bij haar arm en sleurde hij haar mee, het land door en terug naar het huis. Lynn stribbelde tegen en probeerde zich uit zijn pijnlijke greep los te worstelen, maar slaagde er niet in. Vloekend keek ze Ralph aan, maar ze was meteen stil toen ze de verafschuwing in zijn ogen las. Hij verafschuwde haar.

"Laat me los!", riep Lynn. "Laat me los, en laat het me uitleggen!" Ze wist heel goed dat Ralph haar verweet dat ze met Rouse praatte, voor zover ze tegen hem sprak en wilde uitleggen wat er was gebeurd, dat zij geen woord had gezegd. Ralph bleef staan en toen Lynn zich tot hem keerde, keek hij haar zo intens verbitterd aan dat ze niet anders kon dan uitroepen dat hij haar niet zo aan moest kijken.

"Ik heb niets gedaan!"

"Natuurlijk heb je dat niet.", in zijn stem lag die angstaanjagende ijzigheid. "Waarom zou ik het je kwalijk nemen dat je een gesprek met Cadwell voerde. Jij weet niet beter."

"Ik voerde geen gesprek met hem!", haar stem klonk schril toen ze hem in de reden viel. "Je kan zeggen wat je wilt over 'niet beter weten' en dergelijke, daar trek ik me niets van aan. Wat ik jou hier vertel, is de waarheid."

"Je kwam hem heel toevallig op het land tegen en maakte een afspraak met hem, is het zo gegaan?"

"Nee! Hij kwam naar me toe, maar we maakten geen afspraak!", schreeuwde Lynn.

"Lieg niet tegen me!", Ralph schreeuwde nu ook. "Ik hoorde dat hij je vroeg om samen met hem te lunchen. Ik zag je knikken en je durft me hier te staan vertellen dat je geen afspraak met hem hebt gemaakt?!"

"Ja, dat durf ik.", Lynn spuwde de woorden als het ware in zijn gezicht.

"Gedraag je toch niet als een volslagen idioot."

"Hoe durf je!"

Woedend keken ze elkaar aan. Plotseling schoot zijn gezicht naar voren en was nog geen twee decimeter van het hare verwijderd.

"Wie denk je eigenlijk dat je voor je hebt? Een volslagen idioot? Blijf niet zo verdomd onnozel doen. Als je geen betere leugen weet te verzinnen, houd dan je mond."

"Ik zeg toch dat het de waarheid is."

"Kop dicht."

"Ik houd mijn kop niet dicht en praat niet op die toon tegen me." Lynn voelde zich nog kwader worden dan ze al was en schreeuwde tegen Ralph:

"Ik heb de waarheid verteld. Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent dat je me zo durft toe te spreken. Je hebt niets over me te zeggen! Je zou haast denken dat ik een misdaad heb begaan. Als je het goed bekijkt, lijk ik wel gek. Waarom doe ik eigenlijk mijn best jou te overtuigen dat ik geen afspraak met Rouse Cadwell heb gemaakt? Waarom eigenlijk? Ik ben niet getrouwd en vrij en ik kan afspreken met wie ik wil, en dat zal ik doen ook. De eerstvolgende keer dat je mij er van beschuldigt met Rouse Cadwell een afspraak te hebben gemaakt, dan zal daar meer dan een grond van waarheid in zitten, dan zal het de volle waarheid zijn, dat beloof ik je."

Er viel een stilte, een gespannen stilte. Het gezicht van Ralph was dodelijk bleek, terwijl het gezicht van Lynn vuurrood van woede zag. De ijzige stem van Ralph verbrak de stilte:

"Die gelegenheid zal zich niet meer voordoen; ik ontsla je van je verplichtingen. Je kan aan het einde van de week naar huis."

Lynn voelde een steek dwars door haar heen gieren, ze voelde dat ze nog kwader werd en schreeuwde:

"Ik zal niet tot het einde van de week wachten. Ik vertrek per eerste gelegenheid, morgenochtend vroeg."

"Doe wat je niet laten kunt."

Daarmee was de zaak afgedaan en Lynn liep stevig door, Ralph ver achter zich latend. Ze was kwaad en gekwetst, ze was in de war en ze wist niet goed hoe ze dit aan de anderen uit moest leggen.

Lynn denderde de keuken binnen, keurde niets of niemand een blik waardig en hing haar jas op. Ze wilde naar boven gaan om haar koffers in te pakken, toen Mrs. Batley voor haar neus stond en haar staande hield. Lynn hoorde de deur achter haar openen en hoewel ze niet op of omkeek, wist ze dat het Ralph was die binnen was gekomen.

"Wat zijn jullie vroeg terug. Is er iets?", vroeg de oude Mrs. Batley bezorgd. Toen Lynn zonder een woord langs haar heen trachtte te komen, greep Mrs. Batley haar bij de arm en vroeg gejaagd:

"Wat is er? Wat is er gebeurt?"

"Ik ga weg."

_**Hoofdstuk 6**_

Lynn was zo boos dat ze die woorden niet in een ander, minder hard aankomende zinsverband wilde stoppen. Ze keek Mrs. Batley strak aan en zag dat ze zich tot haar zoon had gewend, terwijl ze Lynn nog altijd stevig bij haar arm vast hield.

"Wat betekent dit allemaal? Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Miss Houghingtail heeft het je toch net verteld. Ze gaat weg en probeer haar niet tegen te houden. Ik wil dat ze verdwijnt en zij wil het zelf ook. Daarover zijn we het eens."

Mrs. Batley liet geleidelijk de arm van Lynn los, die meteen de keuken verliet en naar boven snelde, terwijl ze haar zoon verbaasd aan bleef staren.

Lynn sloeg de deur van haar slaapkamer met een klap achter zich dicht en trok de koffers onder haar bed vandaan. Ze gooide ze op het bed, maakte ze open en trok ruw de deuren van de zwarte kast open. Eén voor één haalde ze de kledingstukken uit de kast, om ze vervolgens netjes in haar koffer te leggen. Haar gedachten had ze er niet helemaal bij, ze dacht aan wat oom Shane haar had gezegd over Ralph, over de twee vrouwen die hem waren afgenomen door een Cadwell. Waarschijnlijk was dat de reden waarom zij nu weg moest, omdat hij niet wilde dat hetzelfde nog eens zou gebeuren. Lynn zuchtte even en voelde een traan over haar wang rollen, veegde deze vlug weg toen er op de deur werd geklopt.

"Ja, kom binnen."

Langzaam kwam Mrs. Batley binnen, ze richtte haar blik niet op Lynn, maar naar de gepakte koffers die op bed lagen. Voor Lynn bleef ze staan en ze streek even een lok haar uit haar gezicht.

"Wat spijt me dat, wat spijt me dat ontzettend!", zei ze. Lynn voelde de behoefte om op het bed neer te zakken en te huilen, maar ze hield zich sterk en zei zichzelf dat ze niet om een man als Ralph Batley zou gaan huilen. Zonder dat Lynn wist waarom, vertelde ze Mrs. Batley wat er precies gebeurt was. De oude vrouw luisterde naar haar en stak haar hand, nadat Lynn haar verhaal had beëindigd, naar de blondine uit. Voorzichtig klopte ze haar op de arm.

"Er is niets meer aan te doen. Je gaat weg en zoals ik al heb gezegd, dat spijt me ontzettend. Ik ben op je gesteld geraakt, meisje."

Mrs. Batley liep terug naar de deur en voordat ze naar beneden zou gaan, zei ze zonder zicht om te draaien:

"Hij is weg en komt voorlopig niet meer terug. Kom beneden eten."

Lynn hoorde de achterdeur open gaan en voelde de gespannen sfeer terugkeren. Ze keek op van het vuur waar ze in staarde en kwam langzaam uit de stoel overeind. Mrs. Batley en oom Shane richtten hun blik op haar, zonder een woord te zeggen snelde Lynn zich naar boven. Ze was halverwege het balkon toen de deur onder haar geopend werd en Ralph binnen kwam. Even bleef ze staan, maar ze liep al snel verder, de op haar gerichte blikken negerend.

Met een zachte klap viel de deur achter haar dicht. Langzaam liep Lynn naar het raam en staarde ze naar buiten. Ze zou het hier missen, dat wist ze zeker. Maar het was niet anders. Ralph wilde haar niet meer hier hebben, ze was naar huis gestuurd en daar moest ze zich bij neerleggen. De tranen welden weer op, ze was gesteld geraakt op Michael, Mrs. Batley en oom Shane. En ergens stiekem diep van binnen, wist Lynn dat ze nog meer gesteld was op Ralph Batley. Maar dat zou over zijn, ze zou hier niet meer terug komen en waarschijnlijk werd haar nu ook niet meer om hulp gevraagd als ze dat nodig zouden hebben. Lynn slaakte een zucht en luisterde naar hetgeen er beneden en buiten werd geroepen:

"Shane? Heb je Michael gezien?"

"Nee, Maggie, binnen is hij niet."

"Waar kan hij toch zijn? Michael, waar zit je?!"

"Ralph, jongen, heb je Michael gevonden?"

Lynn kon het antwoord niet verstaan, maar hoorde niet veel later buiten drie stemmen de naam van de zevenjarige jongen roepen. Ze voelde zich schuldig, waarschijnlijk had hij gehoord dat ze weg zou gaan en was hij daarom weggelopen. Voorzichtig opende ze de deur en liep ze de trap af. Ze wilde hier niet weg gaan voordat ze Michael hadden gevonden. Vlug trok ze haar sneakers aan, waarna ze in de keuken haar trenchcoat van de haak haakte en die aantrok terwijl ze naar buiten liep.

"Oom Shane?", ze zag de man enkele meters verderop staan en binnen enkele seconden stond hij voor haar.

"Oom Shane, wat is er?", vroeg Lynn bezorgd. De oude man pakte haar handen beet en keek haar doodringend aan.

"Michael.", zei hij. "Hij is weg. Hij moet gehoord hebben dat je wegging, dat kan niet anders."

"Waar zou hij kunnen zijn?"

"Hij is niet op het erf en ook niet binnen. Waarschijnlijk is hij ergens in het land."

"Waar?"

"Het hoger gelegen land. Misschien zelfs wel bij de baai. Maggie doorzoekt het weiland, Ralph is richting de baai gegaan. Ik zeg je, Lynn, Michael kan niet ver zijn."

Lynn maakte haar handen los en zette het op een lopen. Ze rende het land in, stormde over het gras en vloog over de omheining heen.

In de verte merkte ze de gedaante van Ralph op en met gemak haalde ze hem in. Lynn liet zich het dal in glijden, klom buiten adem aan de andere kant van het dal weer omhoog en rende richting de omheining van het land. Haar gedachten waren alleen nog maar bij Michael, ze moest hem vinden. Lynn herinnerde zich wat ze hem ooit had gezegd; wanneer ze hier met de zomer nog zou zijn, zou ze samen met hem naar de baai gaan en daar zwemmen. Ze had het hem beloofd. Ze hoopte vurig dat Michael daar was, als Michael niet bij de baai was, wist ze niet waar hij anders kon zijn. Vlug klom ze over de omheining, waarna ze het weggetje overstak en bij de trap van de baai bleef staan.

"Michael!", riep ze. "Michael, ben je daar?"

Het begon te schemeren en Lynn tuurde naar het wilde water. Tot overmaat van ramp begon het weer te regenen en het geluid achter haar verraadde dat Ralph achter haar tot stilstand kwam. Lynn keek niet op of om, maar besloot om het trappetje naar beneden af te gaan en te kijken of Michael daar was. Doordat het schemerde, kon ze vanaf boven Michael niet onderscheiden van de rotsen, als hij beneden was. Vluchtig zette ze haar voeten voorzichtig op de treden, die verraderlijk glad waren. Een hand sloot zich vlug om haar arm en Lynn draaide zich geschrokken om.

"Doe niet. Het is gevaarlijk.", waren de enige, kille woorden van Ralph. Hij liet haar los, waarna Lynn zich weer omdraaide en toch de trap nog afliep. Plotseling kreeg de wind grip op haar en met een kreet voelde Lynn zich van de trap glijden. Ze hoorde haar naam door verschillende mensen roepen, met een harde klap kwam ze op de grond terecht. Haar hoofd stuiterde op en neer, meteen werd dit gevolgd door een heftige hoofdpijn en duizeligheid. Even bleef ze roerloos liggen, ze hoorde haar naam weer roepen, maar reageerde er ook dit keer niet op. Een kloppende pijn in haar arm vertelde Lynn dat ze deze had verwond. Vluchtig keek ze er naar, het bloedde, maar het was niets om zich druk over te maken. Doorweekt en klappertandend van de kou probeerde ze overeind te komen, wat haar met veel pijn en moeite lukte. Ze had een flinke smak gemaakt.

"Michael!", riep ze. "Michael, ben je daar?! Michael! Michael, geef antwoord!"

Haar ogen zagen niets in het donker, maar haar oren deden het goed. Ze hoorde iemand snikken. Voorzichtig ging ze die kant op, vlak bij het water zag ze Michael in het zand zitten. Hij staarde strak voor zich uit en hoewel Lynn het niet kon zien, wist ze dat hij huilde en dat zijn gezichtje nat was van de tranen. Voorzichtig ging ze naast hem zitten en trok ze hem tegen zich aan. De pijn die ze voelde toen ze deze handeling verrichte werd in haar verbeten gezicht weerspiegeld.

"Je liet me schrikken, Michael.", zei ze zacht. "Ik was al bang dat ik je niet zou vinden."

Michael gaf geen antwoord, maar drukte zich wel dichter tegen haar aan.

"Wat is er, Michael? Waarom ben je weggelopen?"

Michael maakte zich los uit haar armen en staarde weer naar het water. Hij was gestopt met huilen en er leek iets fels van hem uit te gaan.

"Jij loopt ook weg.", beet hij Lynn toe. "Net als Edith en net als Linda. Jullie laten mij in de steek en jullie lopen weg voor een Cadwell."

Lynn voelde haar mond openzakken toen ze dit hoorde en sloot deze snel.

"Dat is niet waar.", zei ze kalm. "Ik loop niet weg en ik laat jullie niet in de steek voor een Cadwell. Je oom Ralph wil dat ik wegga, omdat hij denkt dat ik naar een Cadwell ga. Maar dat is niet zo. Hij beschuldigde me vals, Michael."

"Oom Ralph liegt nooit."

"Ik zeg niet dat hij liegt. Hij trok de verkeerde conclusies.", vertelde Lynn. Vlug legde ze uit wat er was gebeurd en Michael keek haar ongelovig aan.

"Kom je nog terug?"

"Dat weet ik niet.", bekende Lynn.

"Wil je dat doen?"

Lynn knikte en Michael leek opgelucht, waarom wist ze niet. Michael keek weer naar het water en zuchtte.

"Lynn?"

"Ja?"

Michael was stil en stond op.

"Ik wil naar huis."

Het leek eeuwen te duren voordat die woorden tot haar doordrongen, toen probeerde Lynn overeind te komen, kreten slakend van de pijn die ze overal in haar lichaam voelde. Haar benen, haar rug, haar arm en haar hoofd. Ze vloekte luid toen ze Michael in slakkengang naar de trap volgde. Hij was al halverwege toen Lynn haar voet nog maar nauwelijks op de tweede trede had staan.

"Lynn, ben je in orde?", klonk de bezorgde stem van Mrs. Batley. Lynn keek op en zag haar, samen met oom Shane en Ralph boven aan staan. Ze hielpen Michael de trap op en trokken hem daar ver vandaan. Lynn schudde even haar hoofd.

"Lynn, geef antwoord!", de paniek klonk in haar stem door. Lynn haalde even diep adem en liet deze vervolgens weer ontsnappen.

"Nee.", zei ze, in een poging kalm en beheerst over te komen. Maar het regende, ze had het koud, ze was boos en ze had overal pijn. De wanhoop moest in haar stem zijn doorgeklonken, want oom Shane maakte aanstalten naar beneden te gaan om haar te helpen boven te komen.

"Nee, Shane! Het is gevaarlijk! Eén gewonde is al meer dan genoeg!", hield Mrs. Batley hem tegen. Ralph stond roerloos te kijken, Michael stond half verscholen achter hem. Voorzichtig probeerde Lynn weer omhoog te komen, ze was bijna boven toen haar voet van de glibberige en natte trede gleed en ze weer naar beneden dreigde te storten. Een sterke hand omklemde haar pols en trok haar voorzichtig naar boven. Lynn keek op in de ijzige blik van de zwijgende Ralph en voelde de regendruppels op haar neerkletteren. Mrs. Batley omhelsde haar stevig toen Lynn weer boven was, maar liet haar snel los toen Lynn pijnkreetjes slaakte.

"Laat me je bekijken, meisje!"

"Nee, nee, het gaat wel.", Lynn ontweek de prikkende blikken van de anderen toen ze dit zei en staarde naar de grond. Het ging helemaal niet, maar het zou snel genoeg weer over zijn. Wanneer ze eenmaal thuis was, was het over en kon ze rusten. 

_**Hoofdstuk 7**_

Haar benen trilden en hadden moeite Lynn overeind te houden, ze moest gaan zitten als ze niet neer wilde storten, maar er was nergens iets waar ze dat kon doen. Mrs. Batley was bezorgd om haar en om haar gezondheid, oom Shane was met Michael naar huis gegaan om de haard aan te steken voor Lynn, zodat ze warm kon worden wanneer ze thuis kwamen. Lynn had haar ogen dicht en voelde het om haar heen duizelen, die klap die ze had gemaakt had duidelijk nog bijwerkingen met zich meegebracht. Onmiddellijk dacht ze aan een hersenschudding, maar Lynn bleef er niet lang bij stil staan. Ze wreef met haar hand over haar slaap en voelde dat het duizelen met de seconde sterker werd.

"Lynn? Lynn, het gaat niet goed met je, hé?"

Met moeite wist Lynn haar ogen naar de bezorgde Mrs. Batley op te slaan en haar hoofd te schudden, waarna Mrs. Batley haar meteen bij haar arm pakte toen ze zag hoe wankel de blondine op haar benen stond.

"H-het gaat wel. Maakt u zich geen zorgen, Mrs. Batley. Het gaat wel. Ik moet alleen… Alleen even zitten.", stamelde Lynn. Mrs. Batley keek Lynn even aan en schudde haar hoofd, waarna ze haar blik op haar zoon richtte. Ralph ontweek die blik net zo lang tot zijn moeder op een dwingende toon zijn naam noemde.

"Ralph, toe.", zei ze. Meer zei ze niet, meer was ook niet nodig. Ralph nam de doorweekte en van de pijn vergaande Lynn voorzichtig in zijn armen en drukte haar hoofd tegen zich aan. Sussend liep hij met haar het land door, naar huis. Ze moest zo snel mogelijk bij de warme haard komen en drogen, de dokter moest gehaald worden en ze moest rusten. Ralph liep stevig door terwijl hij zich dit allemaal bedacht en hoewel hij vanmiddag zo boos op haar was geweest, wilde hij er nu alles aan doen om het Lynn behaaglijk te maken. Mrs. Batley snelde zich achter hem aan en riep dat hij maar vast vooruit moest gaan en dat zij later kwam. Ralph seinde even dat hij het had gehoord en versnelde zijn pas weer. Even richtte hij zijn blik bezorgd op Lynn, die kreunde van de pijn en haar ogen stevig dicht hield geknepen.

"Lynn, wakker blijven. Bij blijven, Houghingtail.", sprak hij haar streng toe. "Niet doen, houd je ogen open. Toe, kom op."

Een beetje onhandig trachtte hij haar op haar wang te kunnen tikken, maar daar slaagde hij niet in en hij moest het met alleen woorden doen.

"Lynn Houghingtail, houd je ogen open en blijf wakker.", het klonk deze keer alles behalve streng, het klonk gebiedend, bijna smekend. Maar het lukte Lynn niet die woorden te gehoorzamen, haar oogleden werden steeds zwaarder, haar hoofd begon steeds meer te bonken. Ze kreunde even toen en pijnscheut door haar been trok en ze sloeg haar ogen open toen Ralph was gestopt met lopen. Pas nu zag ze dat ze op het erf waren, dat ze bij de achterdeur waren.

"Oom Shane!"  
Meteen daarna klonk er gestommel en vloog de achterdeur open. Het bleke gezicht van oom Shane verscheen in de deuropening en haastig zette hij een stap opzij om zijn neef door te laten. Ralph snelde de keuken door naar de enorme hal en legde Lynn op de bank bij het haardvuur. Even bleef hij naar haar gespannen gezichtje kijken, hij kon haar pijn bijna voelen. De deur werd langzaam geopend en Ralph scheurde vlug zijn blik van haar, waarna hij zich snel omdraaide en zijn oom aankeek.

"Ik heb de dokter laten komen, Ralph. Hij zal er met een kwartiertje wel zijn.", oom Shane liep naar hem en de bank waar Lynn lag en keek van zijn neef naar de jonge vrouw.

"Ze heeft veel pijn, is het niet?", merkte hij op toen hij haar dichtgeknepen ogen zag. Ralph knikte alleen maar en wendde zich weer van de bank af. Hij kon het niet langer aanzien.

"Het is mijn schuld.", zei hij. "Ik had haar tegen moeten houden."

"Ach, kom, jongen! Ze zou hoe dan ook gegaan zijn. Niemand zou haar ervan hebben kunnen weerhouden daar naar beneden te gaan om Michael te zoeken. Niemand. Dus verwijt het je niet."

"Toch had ik haar tegen moeten houden, haar moeten dwingen naar me te luisteren.", hield Ralph vol. "En nu… Nu is ze gewond en haat ze mij met heel mijn hart."

"Nonsens, Ralph, nonsens!", wierp oom Shane tegen, maar Ralph onderbrak hem.

"Ik heb haar weggestuurd, oom Shane, ik heb ruzie met haar gemaakt.", zei hij. Hoewel hij het had willen verbergen, klonk de schuld die hij hierdoor voelde in zijn stem door.

"Dat heeft hier niets mee te maken, jongen.", klonken de woorden van oom Shane zacht en geruststellend. "Lynn was er op gebrand Michael te vinden voordat zij weg zou gaan, dat weet ik zeker. Die twee zijn op elkaar gesteld, ze zou het zichzelf nooit vergeven als ze naar huis was gegaan voordat Michael terecht was."

"De reden waarom Michael weg was, was omdat ik Lynn had weggestuurd, oom Shane. Het is allemaal mijn schuld.", zei Ralph vermoeid. Hij wreef even in zijn ogen en staarde naar het brandende haardvuur. Mrs. Batley schuifelde voorzichtig naar binnen, gevolgd door de dokter en glimlachte even naar Ralph en oom Shane.

"Hoe gaat het met haar?", informeerde ze. De dokter was al naar de bank gelopen en bekeek de inmiddels bleke Lynn. Al vrij snel was hem duidelijk wat er was.

"Miss Houghingtail heeft last van een lichtelijke hersenschudding. De wond in haar arm moet gehecht worden en haar enkel is licht gekneusd.", vertelde hij snel. "Als u mij even de ruimte geeft, kan ik haar arm hechten en kan ik haar iets tegen de pijn geven."

"En haar rug, dokter Morgan?", vroeg Ralph zacht en bijna onverstaanbaar. Hij keek de dokter niet aan en staarde nog altijd in het haardvuur terwijl hij dit vroeg.

"Pardon?", dokter Morgan keek verbaasd naar Ralph, die zich langzaam omdraaide.

"Ze had last van haar rug. Zo leek het.", verklaarde hij zichzelf. De dokter boog zich meteen na die woorden weer over Lynn om zo goed en zo kwaad het ging naar haar rug te kijken.

"Waarschijnlijk heeft ze een dusdanige klap gehad dat ze enkele dagen last houdt van haar rug. Wanneer het langer dan een dag of vijf duurt, is het verstandig er iemand bij te roepen.", vertelde hij. Ralph knikte, oom Shane staarde naar Lynn en Mrs. Batley bedankte de dokter voor de goede zorgen.

"Wat gebeurt er nu? Je moeder verkeert in een te slechte staat van gezondheid en zoals je zelf al hebt opgemerkt, is de mijne ook niet al te best. En ons meisje hier…", de stem van oom Shane stierf langzaam weg. Lynn voelde de blik van de oude man strak op haar gericht, net zoals de blik van Ralph op haar was gericht.

"St!"

"Ze slaapt.", zei oom Shane. "Zou je het kunnen opbrengen haar te vragen hier nog een tijdje te blijven?"

"Oom Shane! Ze kan net zo weinig doen hier als jij en moeder. Je hebt gehoord wat de dokter zei.", zei Ralph, een tikkeltje wanhopig. "Ze zal nooit blijven, al vroeg ik het haar. Niet nadat ik vanmiddag zo tegen haar tekeer ben gegaan."

"Waarom deed je dat dan?"

"Och, dat weet ik eigenlijk niet. Ik zag haar met Cadwell en het leek even of we weer opnieuw dezelfde toestand kregen. Ze moest wel gedacht hebben dat ik mijn verstand verloren had, en dat was ook zo. Ze zal nooit volledig begrijpen wat er tussen ons en de Cadwells is."

"Wat zou je ervan zeggen als ik het vroeg?"

"Nee, ik heb de zaak verknoeid en moet de gevolgen dragen. Vooruit, gaat u maar naar bed. Ik houd hier nog even een oogje in het zijl."

De voetstappen van oom Shane stierven weg nadat ze de trap op waren gegaan en Lynn voelde zich behaaglijk warm worden door het brandende haardvuur. In haar hoofd speelde ze het gesprek van zojuist nog eens af. Ze hadden haar nodig, maar ze wilden haar niet vragen te blijven. Ergens in haar was er een deel dat riep dat ze ook vooral niet moest blijven en morgen zoals ze had gezegd, per eerste gelegenheid vertrekken. Maar een ander gedeelte, een groter gedeelte, riep dat ze wel moest blijven en dat ze hen niet zo achter kon laten. Mrs. Batley die dankzij haar gezondheid hulp nodig had in het huishouden, oom Shane die niet meer al te kwiek was en Ralph die hulp nodig had op de boerderij. Ze kon hier niet weg, en ergens wilde ze dat ook helemaal niet. Alles behalve dat, ze wilde blijven. Een tweede paar voetstappen stierf langzaam weg en het zacht dichtvallen van de deur verraadde dat Ralph de keuken in was gegaan. Niet veel later kwam hij terug. De voetstappen hielden vlak voor haar halt, ze voelde zijn prikkende blik op haar gericht. Lynn hield haar ogen gesloten en deed alsof ze sliep, iets wat ze met alle geweld van de wereld ook daadwerkelijk wilde doen. Plotseling voelde ze de adem van Ralph in haar gezicht strijken. Hij fluisterde iets. Lynn luisterde aandachtiger en moest inwendig glimlachen.

"Lynn. Blijf, alsjeblieft. Blijf."

Voorzichtig opende ze haar ogen en keek ze de geschrokken Ralph aan. Lynn glimlachte even voordat ze voorzichtig overeind ging zitten. Ralph was van zijn stuk gebracht en kreeg zijn gezicht niet op tijd in plooi; Lynn zag dat hij een flauwe grijns op zijn lippen had en dat hij geschrokken was van het feit dat ze hem had gehoord.

"Blijf, alsjeblieft.", zei hij. Hij knielde bij het bankstel neer zodat hij op ooghoogte was met Lynn. "Het is begrijpelijk als je naar huis wilt, maar ik vraag je; blijf alsjeblieft, Lynn. We kunnen hier niet zonder je."

Lynn keek Ralph even aan, maar kreeg de kans niet om te antwoorden of om iets te zeggen; Ralph vervolgde al snel toen hij zag dat ze haar mond opende om iets te zeggen:

"Voordat je mij meteen zegt dat ik het zelf maar uit moet zoeken, wil ik dat je weet dat ik je heel erg dankbaar ben en dat ik me erg geneer voor mijn houding vanmiddag."

Lynn bloosde licht en wendde haar blik af, Ralph zuchtte en kwam overeind. Hij maakte aanstalten naar de keuken te gaan, maar Lynn hield hem tegen en pakte zijn hand.

"Wacht even.", zei ze zacht. Met moeite en veel pijn in haar rug wist ze overeind te komen. Ze keek Ralph met een glimlach aan en legde haar vinger op zijn lippen toen hij wilde zeggen dat ze moest gaan liggen en rusten.

"Ik ga nergens heen.", zei ze. "Ik zal hier blijven en ik zal helpen waar ik kan."

Ralph keek haar in de ogen en trok haar impulsief dicht tegen zich aan. Lynn legde haar hoofdje tegen zijn schouder en voelde hoe hij even zacht zijn hand door haar haren haalde.

"Je weet niet half hoe dankbaar ik je hiervoor ben, Lynn.", fluisterde hij. Lynn maakte zich langzaam los uit zijn omhelzing, zodat ze Ralph aan kon kijken en sloeg blozend haar blik neer toen ze zijn blik zag. Een blik vol warmte, liefde en passie. Voorzichtig legde hij zijn hand onder haar kin, zodat hij haar hoofd naar zich toe kon draaien en haar weer aan kon kijken. Langzaam en een beetje terughoudend boog hij zijn hoofd naar haar toe. Even drukte hij zijn lippen twijfelend op de hare, waarna hij haar kuste en haar pardoes los liet. Ralph ontweek de verbaasde en gekwetste blik van Lynn, waarna hij de keuken in vluchtte en Lynn alleen achter liet.

_**Hoofdstuk 8**_

Met een zucht liet Lynn zich op de bank zakken. Ze staarde naar het langzaam dovende haardvuur en voelde een steek in haar hart toen ze terugdacht aan Ralph die zo vlug wegvluchtte nadat hij haar had gekust, dat het haar kwetste. Waarom deed hij dat? Lynn wist het niet en ze snapte niet waarom ze zich gekwetst voelde. Per slot van rekening zou zij weggaan nadat ze haar hulp niet meer nodig hadden en waarschijnlijk zou ze hen dan niet snel meer zien. Toch deed het haar pijn dat hij spijt leek te hebben van wat hij had gedaan en het zette Lynn ongewild aan het denken. Wat zou de oorzaak hier van zijn? Was het angst? Was Ralph Batley bang voor nog een gebroken hart? Of was hij niet zeker van het feit dat zij precies hetzelfde wilde als hij leek te willen? Lynn zuchtte en liet haar hoofd in haar handen rusten. Hoe ze er ook over dacht, het leek erop dat wat oom Shane haar had gezegd toen ze hier net aankwam, waar was.

"_Ralph heeft het op zijn heupen, liefje. De stagiaire, Linda Metcalfe, heeft hem enkele maanden geleden verlaten. Voor Rouse. Maar ook daar heeft ze het niet lang uitgehouden en ze is van de aardbodem verdwenen. Hij lijkt sindsdien een hekel te hebben aan jongere vrouwen om hem heen. Schrik niet van zijn houding op dit moment, meisje. Trek het je niet aan."_

Lynn herinnerde zich de woorden nog duidelijk. Maar ze trok het zich wel aan. Ze trok het zich zeer zeker aan! Hij had haar een deel van zijn gevoelens laten zien, toen hij haar vertelde dat hij zich geneerde voor zijn gedrag en dat hij haar heel dankbaar was voor het feit dat ze hier bleef om te helpen. Vervolgens had hij haar omhelst en gekust, en was hij daarna als een opgejaagd hert de keuken in gevlucht.

Lynn snapte het niet, ze kon het niet begrijpen. Voorzichtig ging ze verzitten, met een verbeten gezicht en sloot ze even haar ogen in een poging de pijn uit haar hoofd te bannen. Zonder succes. Tussen de gonsenden gedachten door, de gonsenden vragen en speculaties, klonk het bonken van haar hoofd luid. Alsmaar luider, zo leek het.

"Voel je je wel goed, liefje? Je ziet bleek.", de stem van Mrs. Batley sleepte Lynn uit haar gedachten, haar wereldje en katapulteerde haar terug naar de keiharde realiteit. Lynn glimlachte zwakjes, niet in staat de pijn in haar hoofd, arm en rug verborgen te houden voor een ieder die het van haar gezicht trachtte te lezen.

"Maakt u zich maar geen zorgen, voor zover het goed kan gaan met iemand die van de trap is gewaaid, ben ik in orde.", antwoordde Lynn zo luchtig mogelijk. Toch kon ze aan de blik van Mrs. Batley zien dat ze er niets van geloofde en dat het haar niet was gelukt om de zorgen bij haar weg te nemen. Lynn zuchtte zachtjes en liet zich weer terug in de kussens van de bank zakken, de pijn die ze daarbij voelde zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk verborgen houdend. Echter had Mrs. Batley het toch gezien, snelde ze zich de woonkamer uit, naar de keuken. Lynn zuchtte nog eens, wilde niet eens weten wat zich in het hoofd van Mrs. Batley had afgespeeld voordat ze naar de keuken vluchtte. Waarschijnlijk wilde ze oom Shane of Ralph ervan overtuigen dat ze iets moesten doen om haar pijn te verlichten. Hoe ze dat voor elkaar had willen krijgen, bleef voor Lynn een raadsel.

"Hier, meisje, drink dit. Het helpt tegen de pijn. Dokter Morgan zegt dat alleen dit voldoende moet zijn je op de been te krijgen.", Mrs. Batley stond naast de bank, reikte Lynn een glas troebel water aan. Verontrust richtte Lynn haar blik op het glas. Mrs. Batley glimlachte even.

"Maak je geen zorgen, het is geen vergif. Enkel zo'n pijnstiller in de vorm van een poeiertje.", verklaarde ze het troebele water.

"Omdat je zo aandrinkt. Ik geloof niet dat dat lekker kan smaken.", Lynn keek met een schuin oog naar Mrs. Batley en nam het glas aan. Nog altijd niet gerustgesteld over de inhoud van het glas, sloeg ze het achterover. Meteen daarop trok ze een vies gezicht.

"Ik hoop dat het de moeite waard is.", mopperde Lynn. "De smaak is niet te harden!" Mrs. Batley schudde haar hoofd en lachte even.

"Niet zo ongeduldig, Lynn. Ik heb die dingen ook gekregen toen ik ze nodig had. Wondermiddeltjes, zeg ik je.", repliceerde ze. "Al moet ik zeggen dat de smaak ervan me ook niet beviel." Lynn lachte en keek Mrs. Batley even zwijgend aan.

"In dat geval zou ik u willen vragen wat klusjes voor me te bewaren. Ik zou me nog nutteloos gaan voelen als ik langer op deze bank zou moeten blijven liggen.", grijnsde ze. Mrs. Batley draaide het glas rondjes in haar handen, keek niet op toen ze Lynn antwoordde en hield haar blik strak op het glas en haar vingers gericht.

"Dat zou in het voordeel werken van een welbepaald persoon.", liet Mrs. Batley zich ontvallen. Lynn kleurde licht, schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik betwijfel het.", zei ze. Onmiddellijk daarna schoot het hoofd van Mrs. Batley omhoog, richtten de anders zo vriendelijk kijkende ogen zich bijna vernietigend op Lynn.

De stilte had zich dreigend in de woonkamer laten zakken. Lynn en Mrs. Batley keken elkaar zwijgend aan. De laatstgenoemde gepikeerd, de eerstgenoemde eerlijk en open. Lynn had niets te vrezen voor haar mening. Ze stond achter hetgeen ze had gezegd en ze zou het Mrs. Batley uit kunnen leggen als die daarom zou vragen.

"Hoe bedoel je?", Mrs. Batley leek geen vraag te stellen. Daarentegen, ze eiste een antwoord. Lynn sloot voor enkele seconden haar ogen. Toen ze deze weer opensloeg, keek Mrs. Batley haar nog altijd met eenzelfde blik aan.

"U bent toch niet vergeten dat die welbepaald persoon me weg had gestuurd? Dat ik hier niet langer meer welkom was? Als Michael niet was verdwenen, had ik hier nu niet op de bank gelegen.", begon Lynn uit te leggen. Mrs. Batley onderbrak haar toen ze op het punt stond verder te gaan.

"Je weet net zo goed als ik dat hij er spijt van had zo tegen je uitgevallen te zijn.", zei ze, ietwat beschuldigend. Lynn knikte, was niet van plan haar gelijk door een stel leugens te halen. Haar gelijk zou ze halen door eerlijkheid, oprechtheid. Ze speelde geen vuile spelletjes en zou haar ongelijk onder ogen kunnen zien als die zich aan zou kondigen.

"Desalniettemin blijft het feit dat hij me weg heeft gestuurd. Op de een of andere manier lijk ik een bedreiging te vormen en ik weiger als een of andere plaag gezien te worden." Dit keer was het de beurt aan Mrs. Batley om haar ogen te sluiten en een seconde of wat te nemen om haar geduld te herwinnen. Lynn zweeg, wist dat ze zich op glas ijs bevond. Hoewel Mrs. Batley aan haar gehecht was – en andersom, zeker ook – was haar zoon haar alles waard en zou ze in staat zijn Lynn af te maken, vanuit het diepst van haar hart te haten.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat oom Shane je heeft verteld hoe dat zit.", Mrs. Batley's woorden klonken zuur. Haar ogen hielden die van Lynn in de ban, haar gezicht leek vermoeid.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat ik nooit partij ben geweest.", Lynn verbrak het oogcontact door overeind te komen en keek op Mrs. Batley neer, zichzelf overeind houdend aan de bankleuning.

"Al jaren kom ik hier als ik hier nodig ben en nog nooit heeft een van de twee – Ralph óf Rouse – me duidelijk gemaakt meer te willen. Ik zie mezelf dan ook niet als een Edith of een Linda.", Lynn liet haar verontwaardiging doorklinken, wachtte niet op een reactie van Mrs. Batley. Moeizaam verliet ze de woonkamer, begaf ze zich naar de keuken.

Haar trenchcoat haakte ze van het haakje naast de keukendeur, waarna ze – het ding al lopend aantrekkend – het huis verliet. De deur achter haar viel zachtjes in het slot. Even bleef Lynn staan, haar gewicht hervindend en de duizelingwekkende pijn in haar hoofd verbannend. Zacht vloekend omdat niets ging zoals zij wilde, stak ze het erf over. Bij de grote koestal – waar haar auto voor stond geparkeerd – aangekomen, snelde oom Shane zich naar buiten. Verbaasd om Lynn buiten te zien, bleef hij staan.

"Wat doe jij buiten? Terug naar binnen, jongedame, je bent niet fit genoeg het werk hier aan te kunnen.", zijn vrolijk twinkelende ogen richtten zich op de doffe, afwezige van Lynn.

"Sorry, oom Shane.", zei ze. "Ik ben niet buiten om te werken." Een beweging achter oom Shane, in de deuropening van de koestal, verraadde dat er nog iemand was die haar dat hoorde zeggen. Geen van beiden namen daar notitie van. Oom Shane en Lynn keken elkaar zwijgend aan.

"Ik dacht dat je bleef?", oom Shane nam Lynn onderzoekend in zich op, zich duidelijk afvragend vanwaar deze plotselinge verandering van gedachten kwam. Lynn glimlachte vreugdeloos, wendde haar blik af en staarde naar haar ineengevouwen handen.

"Ik ben hier niet langer meer gewenst, oom Shane. U weet net zo goed als ik dat Rouse Cadwell jullie niet met rust zou laten zolang ik hier ben, dat Ralph –", Lynn pauzeerde even. Ze kon het niet. Ze kon oom Shane niet vertellen wat ze Mrs. Batley zo hard in het gezicht had gesmeten. Toch probeerde ze het.

"Ik ben geen Edith en geen Linda. En toch wordt ik door twee families zo gezien." De stilte na haar woorden, klonk als een ijzingwekkende schreeuw in haar ogen.

"Je doet het klinken alsof het een schande is dat men een oogje op je laat vallen.", merkte oom Shane een tikkeltje schamper op. Lynn schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik ben geen hebbeding, oom Shane. Ik ben hier om hulp te bieden aan vrienden, zoals ik jaren lang heb gedaan. Ik ben alleen niet vergeten dat ik ben weggestuurd voordat ik van de trap bij de baai werd geblazen. Als Michael niet was weggelopen, had ik hier nu niet meer gestaan." Oom Shane knikte langzaam.

"Dan was je thuis.", begreep hij. Lynn zweeg, maar haar opslaande ogen verraadde aan hem dat hij het bij het rechte eind had en dat zij hetzelfde had bedoeld. Oom Shane stak zijn hand naar Lynn uit, legde die zachtjes op haar arm.

"Luister, kindje, ik zeg dit je een keer: op deze boerderij ben je nooit als een hebbeding gezien. Hier ben je altijd van grote waarde geweest en dat zal je altijd blijven. Je komt nu alleen in een ongelukkige tijd en het zal je allemaal vast en zeker vies zijn tegengevallen. De Batley's in de clinch met de Cadwell's, Rouse Cadwell die er alles voor over lijkt te hebben ook jou van onze familie weg te nemen.", even pauzeerde hij, Lynn de tijd gevend de woorden tot zich door te laten dringen. "Sommigen van ons valt dat zwaar, Lynn. Ieder van ons verwerkt het op een andere manier, de een laat het over zich heen komen, de ander rent er hard voor weg. Feit blijft dat je jezelf onmisbaar hebt gemaakt op deze boerderij. Op meerdere manieren. Je bent niet alleen een uitstekende hulp, je bent een moedertje voor Michael, een steun voor Maggie. Voor mij ben je iemand die mijn humor waardeert, op welk tijdstip van de dag ook. En voor Ralph –" De beweging die beiden eerder hadden opgemerkt, was er weer. Vanuit de schaduwen in de stal maakte zich het lange gestalte van Ralph Batley los.

"Oom Shane.", klonk zijn stem gebiedend. "U bent nodig in de koestal." Even keken de twee mannen elkaar aan, waarna oom Shane Lynn los liet en na een knikje naar haar de stal in verdween. Ralph bleef echter staan.

"Het spijt me te horen dat je het hier niet langer meer naar je zin hebt." Lynn voelde haar blik zich verharden, haar houding zich verstevigen.

"U moet vast naar een ander persoon geluisterd hebben. Ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik het hier niet naar mijn zin heb.", repliceerde ze gepikeerd. Waarom kon hij niet gewoon luisteren naar wat ze zei? Naar wat ze echt bedoelde te zeggen? "Echter is het zo dat ik hier niet langer meer nodig welkom lijk te zijn. En om aan die intense gevoelens van jou te voldoen, Ralph Batley, vertrek ik."

_**Hoofdstuk 9**_

"Ik betwijfel of jou vertrek hetgeen is dat ik wil.", Ralph klonk enigszins aangeslagen, teleurgesteld. Lynn was te boos om het op te merken, leek niet van plan toe te geven aan hetgeen ze echt wilde. Blijven.

"Ik heb geen reden tot het inzien van het tegenovergestelde.", hoe koud het ook klonk, Lynn kon het niet langer meer opbrengen aardig te blijven, rekening te houden met de gevoelens van ieder ander hier op de boerderij. Ze kon het niet meer. Al die jaren dat ze dat deed, leken pas nu hun tol op te eisen. Ze was vermoeid, weigerde nog langer schone schijn te spelen. Dit leek Ralph van zijn stuk te brengen. De kleur verdween uit zijn gezicht en zijn blik veranderde in een ijskoude, dodelijke blik.

"Even had ik gedacht dat het tegenovergestelde –", Lynn onderbak hem meteen, keek Ralph met zo'n woedende, dodelijke blik aan dat het hem het zwijgen deed opleggen. Zo kwaad had hij haar nog nooit gezien. Het was de blik in haar ogen die hem deed beseffen hoe de Cadwells zich moesten voelen als Lynn hen op die manier aankeek.

"Evenals ik.", zei ze. "Maar meteen nadat ik mezelf had toegelaten dat te denken, werd het tegenovergestelde alweer bewezen." Even keken de twee elkaar stilzwijgend aan, daalde de gespannen stilte op het erf neer.

"Dat heb ik nooit –" Weeral werd Ralph door Lynn onderbroken.

"Je rende weg.", zei ze hem verwijtend. Ralph sloeg zijn blik neer, kon het niet langer meer opbrengen in de ogen van Lynn te kijken. Ze had gelijk en dat wist ze.

"Ik ben geen Edith, geen Linda, Ralph. Ik ben niet een of ander meisje dat hier komt om er met de hoofdprijs vandoor te gaan. We kennen elkaar al zo lang en toch lijkt het deze keer allemaal anders."

"Het is allemaal anders.", liet Ralph zich zacht en terloops ontvallen.

"Hoe?", Lynn snapte het niet, kon niet inzien dat er iets anders was dan al die voorgaande keren.

"Rouse. Ik.", antwoordde hij. "Hoe lang je ook vol blijft houden dat je geen Edith of Linda bent, je bent het wel. Je bent Lynn, maar je treedt in hun voetstappen." Lynn knipperde zwijgend met haar ogen, alsof ze uit een droom wilde ontsnappen.

"Sorry?", besloot ze toen maar om verheldering te vragen. Ralph keek haar nog altijd niet aan, hield zijn blik op de tractor links van hem gericht. Wat hij van plan was te gaan zeggen, klonk vele malen beter in zijn hoofd. Daar waar hij de reactie van Lynn had kunnen bepalen. In de realiteit zou dat onmogelijk zijn.

"Doe niet net alsof je niet weet dat Rouse Cadwell in staat is alles te doen om jou voor zich te winnen.", Ralph klonk vinnig en te laat besefte hij dat hij die woorden in een ander jasje had moeten steken, dat hij het Lynn op een andere manier had moeten vertellen. Een blik op haar en hij wist dat hij over de schreef was gegaan.

"Waar maak jij je zorgen om? Het enige wat jij doet is mij totaal negeren. Ik snap niet waarom jij je zo druk maakt. Rouse wás lang geleden een goede vriend van de familie, net als de andere Cadwells. Maar de tijd heeft ons verandert en hoe ver Rouse ook van plan is te gaan, hij zal zijn doel nooit of de nimmer bereiken.", Lynn was van plan geweest om lelijk tegen Ralph uit te vallen, maar toen ze de blik in zijn ogen zag – de bijna om vergiffenis smekende ogen – kon ze het niet over haar hart verkrijgen.

"Ik heb het je op de markt gezegd en ik doe het nu weer. Dat paard dat hij heeft gekocht was ongetwijfeld bedoeld als een soort omkoping. Maar ik wilde het niet, en ik wil het nog steeds niet. Als jij het me had gegeven, was ik je eeuwig dankbaar geweest. Jou gebaar was anders.", vervolgde Lynn. Ralph glimlachte even en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Lynn, je treedt in de voetstappen van Edith en Linda. Het bevalt me niets en het spijt me als ik je op de een of andere manier –", Lynn onderbrak Ralph, legde haar hand op zijn arm en zette daarbij een stap dichter naar hem toe.

"Stop daarmee.", zei ze hem gebiedend. "Verwijt het jezelf niet. In mijn ogen reageer je zoals ieder ander mens zou moeten doen wanneer tot twee keer toe de liefde van zijn of haar leven wordt gestolen. Als ik in jou schoenen had gestaan, had ik precies hetzelfde gedaan. Misschien wat meer op mijn manier, maar het principe zal hetzelfde zijn."

Zachtjes draaide ze Ralph's hoofd zo dat ze hem kon aankijken, een kleine glimlach lag rond haar lippen.

"Ik denk dat het volkomen normaal is om de vrouwelijke mensheid te verafschuwen.", voegde ze er zo nonchalant mogelijk aan toe. Vanuit de koestal klonk hard gelach, oom Shane vond hetgeen Lynn zei waarschijnlijk vermakelijk. Ralph grijnsde even en gaf Lynn een speelse tik.

"Gedraag je.", waarschuwde hij haar. Lynn glimlachte, waarna ze hem omhelsde. Voorzichtig legde Ralph zijn armen rond haar.

"Grootje! Grootje! Er komt een grote jeep aangereden! Een hele mooie, met trailer! Grootje, kijk dan!", het was al laat in de avond en ver na het diner. Mrs. Batley zat in haar stoel en stopte enkele sokken, terwijl oom Shane en Ralph over het vee aan het discussiëren waren. Lynn zat weggezakt in een stoel voor de haard, dreigde in slaap te vallen door de behaaglijke warmte en de vermoeidheid die plotseling toesloeg. 

Na Michael's woorden viel er een stilte. Lynn was de eerste die overeind kwam. Haar gezicht leek niet veel goeds te voorspellen. Zonder een woord te zeggen verliet ze de woonkamer. Michael kwam enthousiast achter haar aan, nieuwsgierig naar wat er uit die trailer zou komen.

"Ga terug naar je grootmoeder, Michael.", Lynn draaide het jongetje en woelde even door zijn haren. "Ik regel dit wel." Michael knikte, liet Lynn beloven dat hij naar het paard mocht komen kijken als het op stal stond en vloog terug de woonkamer in.

Door het keukenraam keek Lynn toe hoe de jeep het terrein op kwam gereden, tot stilstand kwam.

"Cadwell.", Lynn draaide zich – enigszins geschrokken – om. Ralph stond in de deuropening, zijn gezicht was kil en afstandelijk. De blik die in zijn ogen lag, was dodelijk.

"Je denkt toch niet dat hij alsnog met dat paard –", Lynn keek Ralph met grote ogen aan, voelde dat ze bang was voor zijn reactie als bleek dat het dier wel voor Lynn gebracht werd. Hij had groot gelijk. Zeker omdat Lynn wist dat ze het niet over haar hart zou kunnen krijgen het dier weer terug te sturen. 

"Ik weet het niet.", Ralph klonk afwezig. De koplampen van de jeep doofden, de portier werd geopend. Nog voordat Lynn naar haar trenchcoat bij de deur had gereikt, stond Ralph al buiten. Met een arm in de mouw en de andere nog zoekend naar de andere mouw, volgde Lynn hem. Tegen de tijd dat ze bij de jeep aan was gekomen, waren Ralph en de oude mr. Cadwell al in luide discussie. Rouse Cadwell leunde zwijgend tegen de motorkap, zijn armen over elkaar geslagen en kijkend alsof hij overal behalve hier wilde zijn.

"Ik wil dat verdomde paard niet hier hebben!", Ralph's stem echode over het terrein. Mr. Cadwell lachte vals, schudde zijn hoofd.

"Het is ook niet voor jou, Batley! Het is voor Rouse's liefje.", Lynn slaakte een kreet toen ze Ralph naar voren zag schieten en sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Al snel leek ze bij zinnen te komen en drong het tot haar door dat ze iets aan de twee vechtende mannen moest doen. Zeker omdat Rouse niet van plan leek te zijn ook maar een hand uit te steken.

"Ralph! Ralph!", Lynn schoot op de mannen af, hing aan Ralph's armen. Tevergeefs, mr. Cadwell was even razend als Ralph en duwde Lynn ruw opzij. De twee vlogen elkaar weer in de haren. Het hele vreemde aan dit gebeuren – afgezien van het feit dat Lynn de enige leek te zijn die een eind aan het gevecht wilde brengen – was dat ze zwijgend vochten.

"Ralph! Stop! Toe nou, houd op!", Lynn hing weeral aan zijn armen, maar kreeg het niet voor elkaar de twee vechtende mannen uit elkaar te drijven. Uit pure wanhoop richtte ze zich tot Rouse.

"Rouse, help. Toe. Dit kan zo toch niet langer doorgaan!", probeerde ze. Rouse maakte zich langzaam van de jeep los, met zijn armen nog altijd over elkaar geslagen liep hij langzaam op Lynn af.

"Je hebt gelijk. En er is maar een manier om ze te stoppen.", Rouse grijnsde. Lynn beet op haar onderlip, schudde koppig haar hoofd. Ze viel niet voor valse trucjes, zeker niet voor die van Rouse.

"Geen denken aan. Ik stem niet in met wat jij ook van plan bent.", Lynn draaide zich op haar hielen om en rende het terrein over, naar de keukendeur. Nog voordat ze die had bereikt, har Rouse haar bij haar pols gegrepen.

"Jij wilt dat zij stoppen met vechten. Voor altijd. Er is maar een manier om dat voor elkaar te krijgen, Houghingtail.", Rouse klonk dreigend. Zijn gezicht was nauwelijks een centimeter van het hare verwijderd. Een rilling gleed over haar rug. Lynn huiverde. Angstig probeerde ze zich uit zijn greep te bevrijden, maar Rouse verstevigde deze enkel om het te voorkomen.

"Laat me los!", gilde Lynn. "Laat me los en laat me met rust!" Rouse schudde zijn hoofd.

"Pas als je doet wat je moet doen. Maak een keuze.", dwong Rouse haar ertoe. Lynn schudde haar hoofd heftig, begon zich los te worstelen.

"Geen denken aan!", gilde ze. "Geen denken aan, Cadwell! Nu, laat me los!" Een heftige worsteling volgde haar woorden toen Rouse zijn best deed Lynn in bedwang te houden. Gillend en schreeuwend schopte Lynn om zich heen, wrong ze zich in de meest onmogelijke bochten in een poging zichzelf uit zijn ijzersterke greep te doen ontkomen. Plotseling werd ze met een enorme kracht tegen de keukendeur gesmeten. Een kreet van pijn ontsnapte aan haar toen ze de blauwe plekken van de vorige avond weer voelde. Lynn hapte naar adem toen het lichaam van Ralph met een flinke klap tegen haar aan werd geduwd. Het duur even voordat het tot haar doordrong dat Ralph haar te hulp was geschoten toen hij haar hoorde schreeuwen.

Toen ze in de schaduw tuurde, ontwaarde ze de gedaanten van Rouse en Ralph, vechtend. Met de tranen in haar ogen, van de pijn en jegens het feit dat alles haar schuld was, kon ze niet anders dan toekijken. De pijn stond haar niet toe nog eens tussen beiden te komen en het enige dat haar restte, was binnen hulp halen.

_**Hoofdstuk 10**_

Huilend vloog Lynn de keuken binnen. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze gooide de deur naar de woonkamer open, negeerde de kreten die volgden toen de anderen zagen hoe overstuur ze was geraakt.

"Oom Shane!", snikte Lynn. "U moet helpen. Ralph… Mr. Cadwell… Rouse.", stotterend probeerde ze duidelijk te maken dat ze aan het vechten waren, dat hij hen uit elkaar moest halen omdat zij het niet kon. Mrs. Batley kwam als eerste overeind, trachtte het meisje voor haar te kalmeren.

"Rustig, Lynn. Vertel eens langzaam wat er is.", Mrs. Batley wierp een bezorgde blik op oom Shane, die uit zijn stoel overeind was gekomen en zich bij hen voegde. Lynn schudde haar hoofd, haalde diep adem. Even zweeg ze, waarna ze al stotterend en stamelend haar woorden vond.

"Oom Shane u moet ze uit elkaar halen! Rouse en Ralph, ze vechten. Mr. Cadwell eerst ook, maar –", Lynn zweeg toen van buiten een woedende kreet klonk. Gedrieën draafden ze naar buiten, gevolgd door de nieuwsgierige Michael. Oom Shane vloekte zacht bij het zien van het gevecht. Mr. Cadwell had zich bij hen gevoegd, vocht mee aan de kant van zijn zoon.

"Oom Shane, doe iets! Doe toch iets!", als ze het zelf had gekund, had ze het zeker gedaan. Maar haar lichte gewicht en de conditie van haar lichaam stonden haar niet toe iets aan deze benarde situatie te doen, hoe graag ze het ook had gewild. Oom Shane baande zich een weg naar de drie vechtende mannen, deelde enkele klappen uit en werd onmiddellijk bij het gevecht betrokken. Ten einde raad keerde Lynn het schouwspel de rug toe. Ze kon het niet langer aanzien. Uit pure wanhoop schreeuwde ze hen toe:

"Oké, al goed! Jij je zin, Cadwell!", huilend en met gebalde vuisten stond ze in het enige licht op het erf; het licht dat vanuit de keukendeur een stukje van het erf belichtte.

"Ik zal kiezen. Stop alsjeblief met vechten. Allebei." Haar woorden leken de mannen tot zinnen te brengen. De oude mr. Cadwell keek ontevreden, Rouse daarentegen grijnsde breed. Oom Shane en Ralph leken niet te beseffen waar dit over ging.

"Uitstekende keus, miss Houghingtail. Of moet ik mrs. Cadwell zeggen?", Lynn was maar om een ding blij: door de duisternis kon zij op dit moment het gezicht van Ralph Batley niet zien. Met de minste moeite kon ze het zich voorstellen. Voor haar geestesoog zag ze het bleke, harde gezicht van Ralph voor zich. Zijn ogen keken intens dodelijk, hatend.

"Houghingtail voldoet.", repliceerde Lynn zwak. Naast haar voelde ze iemand haar hand beetpakken. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat het Michael was.

"Niet huilen, Lynn. Het komt wel goed.", probeerde hij haar op te vrolijken. Lynn lachte, hoewel de tranen over haar wangen bleven rollen.

"Denk je?", vroeg ze zachtjes, fluisterend. Michael knikte, kneep even zachtjes in haar hand.

"Alles komt altijd goed, Lynn.", zei hij. "Dat beloof ik." Lynn woelde met haar vrije hand door zijn haren, nam de jongen in haar armen en drukte een kus op zijn wang. Vermoeid richtte ze zich weer op, liet ze haar blik naar de vier mannen voor haar glijden.

"Verdwijn van het erf. Ik wil jullie hier niet meer zien.", sprak ze de Cadwells toe. Oom Shane grijnsde breed, wreef over zijn blauwe oog.

"Je maakt de verkeerde keuze, mrs. Cadwell.", Rouse liep naar haar toe. Vlak voor haar hield hij halt, bracht hij zijn gezicht dicht bij de hare.

"Je maakt de verkeerde keuze." Lynn schudde haar hoofd, zette een stap achteruit om aan Rouse's nabijheid te ontsnappen.

"Zeker niet.", mompelde ze kwaad. Rouse stak zijn hand uit, veegde een traan van de wang van de wegdeinzende Lynn.

"We gaan naar huis.", Lynn sloeg zijn hand weg en duwde hem van zich af. Met een intens woedende, hatende blik keek ze hem aan.

"Ik ben al thuis.", beet ze hem toe. Meteen daarop barstte de oude mr. Cadwell in lachen uit, gevolgd door Rouse. Ze leken zich er niet bij neer te willen leggen dat Lynn niet met hen mee wilde.

"Je bedenkt je nog wel.", zei Rouse haar. "Dat deden ze allemaal. Edith deed het en Linda ook. Uiteindelijk beseft iedereen beter af te zijn bij de Cadwells dan bij de Batleys." Uit pure woede haalde Lynn naar Rouse uit, sloeg ze hem in zijn gezicht.

"Waag het niet nog eens zoiets dergelijks te zeggen, Cadwell!", siste ze hem ziedend toe. "Verdwijn uit mijn ogen en zorg ervoor dat ik je de rest van mijn leven niet meer zie! Ik wil niets, maar dan ook helemaal níets met je te maken hebben!"

Op aandringen van de oude mr. Cadwell liet Rouse zich mee naar de auto leiden. Zwijgend staarde iedereen naar de gestarte jeep. Geen woord werd er gesproken toen de wagen het erf afreed en in de richting van de verderop gelegen boerderij.

De stilte bleef toen men zich naar de woonkamer had begeven. Het enige geluid dat voorkwam dat het helemaal stil was, was het knapperen van het haardvuur. Mrs. Batley was boven om Michael naar bed te brengen, oom Shane had Lynn en Ralph met opzet alleen gelaten onder het motto de avondronde te maken om te zien of al het vee nog wel in goede staat verkeerde.

Zwijgend staarde Lynn naar het vuur, zich pijnlijk bewust van de nieuwe blauwe plekken en de opgedroogde tranen op haar wangen. Naar haar gevoel was haar mascara uitgelopen en zag ze bont en blauw. Toch kon het haar niets schelen. Plukken haar waren ontsnapt aan het elastiek, iets waar Lynn normaliter een hekel aan had. Nu leek ze het niet eens op te merken.

Een krakende traptrede gaf te kennen dat Mrs. Batley naar beneden kwam. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Ralph opkeek. Even leek er en stilzwijgend gesprek tussen moeder een zoon te zijn, erna draaide Ralph zich weer naar het vuur en liep Mrs. Batley naar de keuken.

"Hoe – hoe voel je je?", Ralph richtte zijn blik niet op Lynn toen hij het vroeg. Lynn haalde haar schouders op, bleef zwijgen.

"Ik heb betere dagen gehad.", antwoordde ze vreugdeloos. De stilte daalde weer neer en beiden hielden ze hun blikken weer op het haardvuur gericht.

"Ze hebben je er flink van langs gegeven.", Lynn scheurde haar blik los van het vuur en richtte die op Ralph. Zijn lip was gescheurd en vlak naast zijn oog kleurde de huid blauw. Ralph reageerde niet op haar woorden en Lynn zakte weer terug in de stilte. Het was zinloos. Na dit gevecht was er geen woord meer gesproken, door geen van allen. Lynn besefte zich met een pijnlijk hart dat het misschien beter was alsnog te gaan. Ze zorgde enkel maar voor problemen.

"Morgen zal ik terug naar de ranch keren.", gaf Lynn te kennen. Was het haar verbeelding, of leek het erop dat Ralph ineenkromp bij het horen van die woorden?

"Waarom?", Mrs. Batley stond in de deuropening en had klaarblijkelijk haar woorden gehoord. Lynn zuchtte, sloot haar ogen en hield deze gesloten toen ze antwoordde;

"Ik zorg enkel voor problemen. Op deze manier ben ik van geen nut." Ralph kwam uit de stoel overeind en liep naar de haard. Nadat hij er enkele blokken hout op had gegooid, schopte hij in het vuur. Lynn wist heel goed dat het kwam omdat hij het te kwaad had met talloze gedachten, maar ze kon er niets aan doen.

"Dat is niet waar. Je bent hier altijd van nut geweest. Dat het nu even tegenzit –" Lynn legde Mrs. Batley met een gebaar van haar hand het zwijgen op. Even opende ze haar ogen, wreef ze over haar slapen.

"Ik ben bont en blauw en heb tot nu toe enkel de woede van de Cadwells op mijn hals gehaald. Jullie zijn beter af zonder mij.", Lynn richtte haar blik op geen van beiden, staarde weer in het vuur.

_**Hoofdstuk 11**_

"Ik betwijfel het.", repliceerde Mrs. Batley zacht. Lynn keek met een ruk op, maakte met haar hand een wegwuivend gebaar.

"Stop, Maggie.", Lynn slaakte een zucht en schudde haar hoofd. "Het is zo. Ik kan niets doen omdat ik verga van de pijn en tot nu toe is er sinds mijn komst maar weinig goeds gebeurd." Even was het stil, waarna Ralph zijn rug naar het haardvuur keerde en Lynn met een intens trieste blik aankeek.

"Het spijt me te horen dat –", Lynn onderbak hem, kwam zo vlug als haar pijnlijke lichaam het haar toestond overeind.

"Stop. Houd op. Ik wil er niets over horen. Geen 'het spijt me dat', niets.", viel vermoeid tegen hem uit. "Je kan niet ontkennen dat het zo is. De dingen zijn verandert, zoals je zelf al hebt aangegeven. Het is allemaal niet meer zoals het vroeger was." Mrs. Batley verdween stilletjes de keuken in, liet de twee aan elkaar over. Ralph hield de blik van Lynn gevangen, liep langzaam naar haar toe.

"Zou je willen dat het zoals vroeger was? Dat het was zoals het de laatste keer was toen je hier was?", vroeg hij zacht. Enkele passen voor haar hield hij halt. Lynn zweeg, wendde haar blik af.

"Nee.", antwoordde ze naar alle eerlijkheid. "Maar ik mis de humor, de vrolijkheid. Dit geheimzinnige, neerslachtige is niet iets dat hier op de boerderij thuis hoort, Ralph. Het maakt dat ik me soms af moet vragen of ik hier wel goed ben, of ik de herinneringen aan toen niet geromantiseerd heb." Lynn zette enkele passen in zijn richting, maar bleef op afstand. Ze was verward, wist niet waar dit naar toe zou leiden.

"Ik – Het staat me tegen dat Rouse er alles voor over lijkt te hebben jou geluk en plezier te doen vergaan. Zo-even dwong hij me een keuze te maken, Ralph. Hier of daar. Hij was in de veronderstelling dat ik met hem mee zou gaan, net als mijn voorgangers.", even zweeg ze, overwoog ze haar verdere woorden.

"Het feit dat ik door jullie als een van mijn voorgangers wordt gezien, maakt mijn verblijf hier niet gemakkelijker.", bracht ze een van haar grootste zorgen onder woorden. Ralph zweeg, liet zijn blik naar de sofa glijden.

"Waar reken je jezelf toe, Lynn? Ben jij in jou ogen een voorganger?", vroeg hij zacht. Lynn sloot haar ogen, zuchtte diep.

"Doet dat er toe? Het lijkt niet uit te maken wat ik vind. Jullie gaan met elkaar op de vuist en de winnaar gaat er met de hoofdprijs vandoor. Ralph, ook ík heb een eigen wil, een eigen mening. Ik heb het recht eigenhandig een keus te maken.", antwoordde ze. Ze voelde zich alsof ze zich in een of andere slechte soap vol melodramatische scènes bevond.

"Maak die dan. Laat me dan niet langer in twijfel rondlopen.", Ralph richtte zijn intens treurige blik weer op Lynn. Hij wist zich geen raad, Lynn zag het in zijn ogen. Diep van binnen vroeg ze zich af waarom ze zich in deze benarde situatie bevond, hoe ze zich hieruit moest zien te redden. Tot nu toe leek het onmogelijk.

Het zou ondoordacht zijn te vragen naar zijn twijfels. Lynn kon raden naar het antwoord. De kus eerder was voldoende bewijs. Zich ten einde raad wendde Lynn haar hoofd, draaide ze zich een kwart slag.

"Jij bent niet de enige met twijfels, Ralph.", zuchtte ze. "Hoe moet ik nu weten wat het juiste is te doen, als ik niet weet wat de ander juist vind om te doen? Ik kan geen keuze maken door op mijn speculaties en hersenspinsels te vertrouwen. Die hebben het zelden bij het rechte eind." Ralph schudde zijn hoofd, omklemden met zijn beide handen haar beiden armen losjes, de afstand tussen hen overbruggend door nog een stap in haar richting te zetten.

"Waarom twijfel je?", vroeg hij zacht. "Je weet wat ik wil." Lynn hield haar blik nog altijd afgewend, zweeg.

"Ik weet niet wat ik wil.", bekende ze zacht. "Ik weet wel wat ik wil, maar ik weet niet of dat wel het juiste is. Of ik dat over een tijdje nog steeds wil." Pas nu richtte Lynn haar verwarde blik op Ralph. Zachtjes trok hij haar naar zich toe, omhelsde hij haar.

"Geef het een kans.", fluisterde hij haar zachtjes toe. "Geef mij een kans." Lynn verborg haar gezicht in zijn sweater, klauwde haar handen in het stof en hield dat stevig vast. Het duurde even voordat het tot haar doordrong dat Ralph door haar haren streelde, haar suste. Een klein glimlachje sierde haar gezicht.

"We gaan nu toch niet sentimenteel doen?", wist ze uit te brengen. Ralph grijnsde.

"Dat stond wel in het script.", repliceerde hij plagend. Lynn giechelde, hief haar hoofd en legde deze op zijn schouder. Vredig sloot ze haar ogen. De omhelzing gaf haar een warm en veilig gevoel. Ze zou hier zo nu uren kunnen blijven staan. Tot in de eeuwigheid.

"Worden die niet altijd verandert?", betweterig sloot Lynn haar ogen. Ze had geen haast om uit zijn armen te komen. Integendeel.

"Zwijg, wijsneus. Je kraamt onzin uit.", Ralph liet haar los en keek haar met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht aan. Voorzichtig streek hij een lok haar uit haar gezicht, waarna hij haar weer tegen zich aan drukte.

Lynn sloeg haar armen om zijn hals en liet haar hoofd weer op zijn schouder rusten.

"Ik zou hier wel voor eeuwig kunnen blijven staan.", mompelde ze zachtjes. Ralph liet haar acuut los, zette een stap naar achteren.

"Geen denken aan.", grinnikte hij. "Eeuwig duurt me te lang." Lynn gaf hem een speelse tik, waarna ze zich in een stoel liet zakken.

"Moeten we oom Shane en je moeder niet zeggen dat ze weer veilig binnen kunnen komen?", vroeg ze. Tenslotte waren die twee gevlucht om te ontkomen aan de ijzige vijandelijkheid die tussen hen leek te heersen. Ralph nam plaats in de stoel naast haar en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ze zullen zo wel komen.", antwoordde hij. "Alles om ons twee de tijd te geven het bij te leggen."

"We hadden geen ruzie.", merkte Lynn slaperig op. Ralph schudde zijn hoofd, nog altijd met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Je weet wat ik bedoel.", repliceerde hij. Lynn opende haar ogen en keek Ralph een tijdje zwijgend aan.

"Daar ben ik niet zo zeker van.", grijnsde ze. Ralph maakte een wanhopig gebaar, streek met een hand door zijn haren.

"Zeg maar niets meer.", mompelde hij.

_**Epiloog**_

De lente had haar entree gemaakt. In de weiden bloeiden de bloemen, sprongen de lammeren blatend rond. Een enkel paard galoppeerde door het gras, gooide de voorbenen hinnikend in de lucht en genoot net zoveel van het mooie weer als de bewoners van de boerderijen.

Een kleine, witte tent was op het hoger gelegen land opgezet, enkele stoelen stonden er in rijen voor. Op de voorste rijen zaten Mrs. Batley, oom Shane, Michael, de ouders van Lynn en mr. en mrs. Weir.

Onder de tent stond een wit altaar, erachter stond een in het wit gehulde pastoor. Voor het altaar stond Ralph Batley, gehuld in een zwart pak. Zijn warme, liefdevolle grijze ogen waren gericht op de vrouw voor hem. Haar blonde krullen waren opgestoken, een sluier bedekte haar gezicht. De witte jurk die ze droeg, leek uit een sprookje afkomstig. Ze grijnsde, leek intens gelukkig. Beiden hielden ze elkaar rechterhand vast, beiden hadden ze een glimmende, gouden ring in hun andere hand.

"Lynn, ik wil je man zijn en ik beloof je trouw te blijven. Ik wil je liefhebben, al de dagen van mijn leven.", Ralph schoof de ring die hij in zijn hand had langzaam rond de ringvinger van Lynn. Lynn glimlachte breed, richtte haar blik op de gouden ring rond haar vinger.

"Ralph, ik wil je vrouw zijn en ik beloof je trouw te blijven. Ik wil je liefhebben, al de dagen van mijn leven.", ze schoof de ring rond zijn vinger, keek hem diep in zijn ogen. Het applaudisseren van de aanwezigen, drong niet eens tot haar door. De woorden van de pastoor eveneens niet. Ralph duwde de sluier omhoog, liet deze naar achteren glijden en streek met zijn hand over haar wang. 

Langzaam boog hij zich naar voren en kuste hij haar, zoals de pastoor te kennen had gegeven met de welbekende woorden.

"_U mag de bruid nu kussen._"


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 2**_

Zeven uur. Het zachte kloppen op de deur deed Lynn haar ogen openen. Even bleef ze versuft liggen, vergeten waar ze was. Toen ze haar naam hoorde en de deur open hoorde gaan, wist ze het weer.

"Lynn, kindje, ben je wakker?"

Lynn glimlachte naar Mrs. Batley, die in de deuropening stond en haalde even haar hand door haar haren.

"Ja.", antwoordde ze kort en slaperig. Mrs. Batley glimlachte toen ze de deur sloot en Lynn de tijd gaf wakker te worden en zich op te frissen en om te kleden. Even bleef Lynn liggen, waarna ze geeuwde en zich uitrekte. Vlug sloeg ze de dekens van zich af en voelde ze de kou haar tegemoet komen. Snel friste ze zichzelf op, waarna ze uit haar koffer een donkere jeans haalde en naar haar favoriete blauwe truitje zocht. Ze trok ze snel aan, pakte haar trenchcoat uit de koffer en hing deze over haar arm terwijl ze van de trap af naar beneden liep, gadegeslagen door Mrs. Batley, die de tafel had gedekt.

"Lekker geslapen, kindje?", vroeg ze toen Lynn beneden was. Lynn knikte en glimlachte.

"Als een roosje.", antwoordde ze. "Nooit geweten dat ik zo aan dat bed gehecht was."

Mrs. Batley lachte en schudde haar hoofd.

"De thee staat in de keuken, mocht je wat willen voordat we aan tafel gaan." Met een kort knikje verdween Lynn de keuken in om haar jas op te hangen aan het haakje naast de deur en thee voor zichzelf in te schenken. De achterdeur werd geopend en oom Shane kwam binnen gelopen, op de voet gevolgd door de vrolijk kletsende Michael en zijn stukken minder vrolijke oom.

"Goedemorgen, Lynn!", klonk de vrolijke stem van oom Shane. Lynn keek op van haar thee en glimlachte.

"Goedemorgen, oom Shane.", ze reikte naar haar mok thee en dronk er voorzichtig van, aangezien het nog heet was, en keek over de rand van haar mok naar Ralph, die zwijgend zijn jas ophing en de keuken verliet. Michael volgde hem, terwijl oom Shane langer dan normaal aan het treuzelen was met het losknopen van zijn jas.

"Ralph heeft het op zijn heupen, liefje.", informeerde hij Lynn vlug. "De stagiaire, Linda Metcalfe, heeft hem enkele maanden geleden verlaten. Voor Rouse. Maar ook daar heeft ze het niet lang uitgehouden en ze is van de aardbodem verdwenen. Hij lijkt sindsdien een hekel te hebben aan jongere vrouwen om hem heen. Schrik niet van zijn houding op dit moment, meisje. Trek het je niet aan." Na deze woorden verdween ook hij door de deur naar binnen en bleef Lynn verbluft achter. Ze staarde uit het raam naar buiten terwijl ze de woorden van oom Shane nog hoorde echoën. Linda Metcalfe had hem de bons gegeven voor Rouse, maar uiteindelijk had ze het ook daar niet uitgehouden. Het was alsof de geschiedenis zich herhaalde. Eerst Edith, toen Linda. Diep in gedachten verzonken begaf ze zich naar de hal, om zich bij de anderen te voegen en te ontbijten.

"Heb je mijn boodschappenlijstje, jongen?", vroeg Mrs. Batley haar zoon voor de zoveelste keer. Geïrriteerd zuchtte hij, waarna hij voor de zoveelste keer vertelde dat hij die bij zich had. Lynn glimlachte even en haakte haar trenchcoat van de haak. Vlug schoot ze het ding aan en knoopte ze het dicht, waarna ze naar Michael keek. Hij had graag meegewild, maar helaas waren Ralph en Mrs. Batley daar op tegen. Zonder een woord te zeggen leidde Ralph Lynn met zich mee naar de jeep. Lynn dacht aan de woorden die oom Shane deze ochtend had gezegd en bekeek hem van opzij. Arme man. Twee keer was zijn hart gebroken en was hij in de steek gelaten voor een Cadwell. Geen wonder dat hij de afgelopen avond mr. Cadwell aan wilde vliegen toen hij begon over het oppassen dat ook Lynn niet van hem werd afgetroggeld. Ze stapte in en staarde door de voorruit naar buiten. Nauwelijks had ze de riem omgedaan, of Ralph reed achteruit de schuur uit. Michael stond voor de achterdeur en zwaaide naar hen. Lynn glimlachte en zwaaide terug.

De rit naar Morpeth verliep langzaam en stil. Geen van beiden zei een woord en allebei staarden ze voor zich uit. Lynn dacht koortsachtig na en wenste dat ze wat gespreksstof wist te vinden. Maar ze kon niets vinden. Toen ze bij een stoplicht stopten, richtte Ralph zich tot haar. Even keek hij haar twijfelend aan, waarna hij weer voor zich uit keek en door reed toen het stoplicht op groen sprong.

"Er is een veemarkt in Morpeth. Als je wilt, kunnen we daar gaan kijken.", zei hij. Lynn keek naar hem met een glimlach en antwoordde enthousiast, blij als een klein kind en dolgelukkig dat Ralph haar niet langer meer stil leek te zwijgen. Vreemd hoe mensen die invloed op anderen konden hebben.

"Dat zou ik leuk vinden! Er is geen betere veemarkt in de wijde omtrek dan deze hier in Morpeth.", repliceerde ze.

In elke andere omstandigheid zou Ralph om haar enthousiasme hebben gelachen, maar nu hij even snel opzij keek naar Lynn, wist hij dat hij afstand moest bewaren, wilde hij niet nog eens dezelfde fout maken. Hij deed het met tegenzin en verlangde zelfs naar een beetje gezelligheid om hem heen, de oude tijd die hij met Lynn had toen ze elkaar hadden leren kennen. Maar hij zou een dwaas zijn als hij zich mee liet slepen. En dat was het laatste wat hij wilde. Zwijgend zetten ze hun reis voort en in de stad aangekomen wist Ralph een parkeerplaats te bemachtigen.

"Ik lever dit lijstje eerst in de winkel af, als je wilt kan je vast gaan kijken.", de vlakke stem klonk als een zweepslag in de oren van Lynn. Alsof hij boos op haar was en haar met tegenzin mee had genomen naar hier. Ze knikte enkel en wendde haar blik af, waarna ze zich in de menigte begaf en keek hoe de mensen om haar heen de dieren bekeken en keurden. Haar blik werd echter al snel getrokken door een machtig groot paard, dat voor een hoop opschudding zorgde. Het dier was in paniek en bang en steigerde hoog in de lucht, terwijl het met zijn voorbenen in de lucht maaide. Het schrille gehinnik kwam boven de geroezemoes en de kreten van angst heen. Vlug snelde Lynn zich er heen en keek ze van een afstandje toe hoe vier grote, sterke mannen probeerden het paard bij de grond te houden. Dit leek averechts te werken en de hengst alleen maar meer van slag te maken. De menigte om het paard heen keek een beetje bang en verwonderend toe. Lynn besloot in actie te komen en maakte zich los uit de menigte. Ze stapte naar voren en klom over de railing van de afrastering.

"Miss, zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn terug te gaan? Het dier is gevaarlijk –", de grote, blonde man was naar haar toe gesneld en wilde Lynn uit de box hebben, maar Lynn legde hem het zwijgen op met een simpel handgebaar.

"Het dier is niet gevaarlijk, maar van streek, meneer. Laat mij u helpen.", sprak ze zacht en snel. Ze negeerde de protesten van de man en bleef vlak voor de hengst staan. Het dier kwam weer op de grond neer en kreeg haar in het oog. Zijn oren legde hij plat in zijn nek en hij steigerde nog eens. Lynn schrok hier niet van terug, ze wist wat ze moest doen. Per slot van rekening was ze opgegroeid op een paardenranch, het bedrijf van haar vader. Voorzichtig sloop ze dichter naar het paard, dat nog eens steigerde en de vier mannen van zich af wist te schudden. Ze gebaarde dat ze opzij moesten gaan en keek de hengst strak in de ogen. Een hele tijd bleven ze elkaar zo aankijken, hij steigerde niet meer en Lynn wendde haar blik niet af. Ze zag zijn oren, die plat in zijn nek lagen, langzaam naar voren komen. Heel langzaam, stukje bij beetje. Lynn glimlachte en sloeg langzaam haar blik neer. Ze boog haar hoofdje en draaide een kwartslag van de hengst weg. Stapje voor stapje stapte ze bij het dier weg toen ze hoorde dat het dier zijn hoofd liet dalen en het op zijn bit kauwde. Hier en daar werden kreetjes geslaakt en riep men dat het ongelooflijk was dat het paard zo'n drastische verandering kon ondergaan en van een wild dier in een mak paard kon veranderen. Lynn grijnsde en draaide zich langzaam naar het paard om.

"Prima gedaan, jongen.", prees ze het dier met een zachte, belonende stem. Ze stak haar hand naar hem uit en aaide hem zacht over zijn neus. De hengst brieste en liet toe dat Lynn zijn teugels pakte en hem het hoofdstel afdeed. De eigenaar van het paard kwam aanlopen met het halster en Lynn deed het ding bij het paard om.

"Het is ongelooflijk, miss! Hoe wist u dit klaar te spelen? Wat is uw geheim?", vroeg de man haar. Lynn lachte even zacht en keek hem onderzoekend aan.

"Wederzijds respect, meneer.", antwoordde ze. "Het draaide hier om respect en acceptatie."

"Het zag er prachtig uit, miss. Hoe is uw naam?", de blonde man keek van de hengst naar Lynn en grijnsde.

"Lynn Houghingtail.", antwoordde ze, waarna ze haar hand naar de eigenaar uitstak. De man schudde de hand.

"Aangenaam, miss Houghingtail. De naam is Logan Schuyler. Bent u de dochter van Mike Houghingtail? Van de paardenranch 'Houghingtail & Houghingtail'?" In zijn stem lag bewondering en Lynn knikte.

"Mike Houghingtail is mijn vader.", bevestigde ze zijn vraag. In haar ooghoeken zag ze een vrij bekende gedaante opduiken, Ralph Batley.

"Ik kan u niet genoeg bedanken, miss Houghingtail. Ik zag deze jongen al door Morpeth stormen en voor ontelbaar veel geld schade aanrichten.", zei Logan. Lynn bekeek de hengst even en een treurig glimlachje gleed over haar gezicht.

"Geen dank, meneer Schuyler." Met een beleefde 'Tot ziens' klom ze de box uit en liep ze naar Ralph. Hij begroette haar niet, hij keek haar niet aan en leek haar zelfs niet te zien. Hij staarde recht vooruit, naar het paard.

"Hij lijkt op Spartan.", zei hij na een lange stilte. Eindelijk wendde hij zijn blik af en richtte hij zijn afstandelijke, helder grijze ogen op Lynn, die een treurige indruk maakte bij het horen van die naam.

"Spartan is drie maanden geleden overleden.", vertelde ze. "Het leek alsof ik zo-even oog in oog met hem stond. Die streken die deze hengst heeft, had Spartan ook."

"Dat spijt me.", Ralph keek weer naar het paard en was in gedachten verzonken. Hij leek zelfs van de wereld toen hij zo naar het paard keek. Lynn zweeg en leunde op de ijzeren balken van de railing.

"Ik zal hem voor je kopen.", zei Ralph ineens. Lynn keek met een ruk op en schudde meteen haar hoofd.

"Nee, nee, dat kan ik niet aannemen.", zei ze meteen. Ralph bekeek haar even.

"Natuurlijk kan dat wel. Ik zie dat het je veel doet een evenbeeld van Spartan te zien, en ik zou je graag aan een paard helpen dat veel op Spartan lijkt. Ik zie wat het je doet. Laat mij jou dit paard geven.", probeerde hij Lynn op andere gedachten te brengen. De vastberadenheid in zijn stem deed haar naar hem opkijken.

"Omdat je zo aandringt.", zei ze met een kleine twinkeling in haar ogen. Ze keek naar de hengst en toen naar Ralph, die een bod deed op het paard. Lynn glimlachte breed en beeldde zichzelf al in hoe ze door de weilanden reed, over het weggetje bij de klif stormde samen met deze hengst.

"Ik bied het dubbele.", klonk een stem achter haar. Lynn draaide zich met een ruk om, net als Ralph en staarde in de ogen van de zelfverzekerde en arrogante Rouse Cadwell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 3**_

"Wat?", bracht Lynn uit. "Dat kan je niet menen!"

"Ik hoorde van Spartan, het spijt me erg dat je hem bent verloren.", zei Rouse. Echter klonk er niets van medeleven in zijn stem en leek hij dit niet te menen. Die grijns op zijn gezicht zou Lynn maar wat graag van zijn gezicht willen vegen, maar ze hield zich in.

"Graag zou ik je dit paard, deze hengst die in doen, laten en uiterlijk op Spartan lijkt, aan jou willen geven. Opdat wij samen buitenritten kunnen maken door de heuvels en over het land, opdat jij je liefde voor het rijden weer kan herwinnen en –"

"Nee.", onderbrak Lynn hem boos. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek Rouse strak in zijn ogen. Rouse knipperde even met zijn ogen en was van zijn stuk gebracht toen hij haar dit ene woordje hoorde zeggen.

"Wat?", vroeg hij naar duidelijkheid.

"Nee.", herhaalde Lynn. "Ik neem deze hengst niet van jou aan, Rouse Cadwell. Niet nadat Ralph hem mij al heeft aangeboden en hem heeft gekocht."

"Ja, daar wilde ik het nog over hebben, miss Houghingtail.", Logan stond achter haar en Lynn draaide zich snel om, met een intens woedende blik in haar ogen. Hij deinsde achteruit en schrok terug van die blik. Hij had de dubbele prijs van Rouse graag willen ontvangen en dat ook tegen haar willen zeggen, maar die ene blik op hem weerhield hem daarvan.

"Kan u deze hengst op mijn boerderij brengen, meneer Schuyler?", vroeg Ralph hem. Logan slaakte een zucht en keek van hem naar Rouse en van Rouse naar Lynn.

"Het spijt me, meneer Batley.", zei hij. "Ik verkoop de hengst aan meneer Cadwell."

Onmiddellijk draaide Lynn zich om en begaf ze zich in de menigte. Ralph keek Rouse spottend aan en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nooit geweten dat jij zo laag kon zinken, Rouse Cadwell.", bromde hij kwaad. "Je hebt zojuist het kleine beetje plezier dat Lynn zou hebben, van haar afgepakt."

"En dat zeg jij tegen mij?", Rouse snoof luid en keek Ralph spottend aan.

"Ze zal dat paard niet van je aannemen, nooit niet.", repliceerde Ralph direct. Hij was vijandig. Als twee kemphanen stonden ze tegenover elkaar.

"Van jou eveneens niet.", merkte Rouse op. "Lynn houdt niet van omkoperij."

"Dat was ik ook niet van plan te doen.", met die woorden begaf Ralph zich tussen de mensen om Lynn achterna te gaan. Rouse lachte wreed en riep hem na dat hij nog lang niet gewonnen had en op z'n tellen moest passen.

"Maak je maar vast klaar voor een volgend gebroken hart, Batley! Lynn is van mij!"

Woedend beende Ralph weg, hij deed alsof hij de laatste woorden van Rouse niet had gehoord, maar hij had ze wel gehoord. Luid en duidelijk. Rouse was er op uit Lynn voor zich te veroveren, iets waar hij stiekem ook op uit was, hoewel hij het haar niet liet merken.

Lynn kwam net de winkel uit met de zakken boodschappen die voor hen klaar waren gezet toen ze Ralph in het oog kreeg. Hij leunde tegen de neus van de jeep met over elkaar geslagen armen en keek boos voor zich uit. Zwijgend liep ze naar hem toe en zette ze de zakken boodschappen achterin de auto. Met een klap gooide ze de achterklep dicht, waarna ze in de auto ging zitten. Ze staarde recht voor zich uit, Ralph bleef tegen de neus van de auto geleund staan en stapte niet veel later ook in. Voordat hij wegreed, keek hij nog even naar Lynn.

"Het spijt me dat je het zonder die hengst moet doen.", zei hij. Lynn keek hem kort aan, waarna ze haar ogen neersloeg en zich sterk bewust was van de warmte die ze voor het eerst sinds haar komst op Fowler Hall Farm in zijn stem hoorde. Zijn blik was nog altijd koel en afstandelijk, maar dat hinderde Lynn niet.

"Als die Cadwell denkt dat hij op een manier als deze een wit voetje bij me haalt, heeft hij het bij het verkeerde eind.", zei ze. "Het was een lief gebaar van je, Ralph."

"Cadwell heeft roet in het eten gegooid.", met deze woorden reed Ralph weg en gingen ze op weg naar Fowler Hall Farm.

Tijdens de rit werd, net als tijdens de rit naar Morpeth toe, geen woord meer gesproken. Lynn staarde door het raampje rechts van haar naar de uitgestrekte vlakten en de heuvels, terwijl Ralph strak naar de weg voor zich staarde en de jeep zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk tijdens slecht weer als dit – het was gaan waaien en het regende – onder controle te houden. Ze reden over het weggetje dat hen over de klippen naar de boerderij leidde, een weg dat verraderlijk en gevaarlijk was met weer als dit. Net wanneer Lynn besloot om iets te zeggen, gaf Ralph een ruk aan het stuur om iets te ontwijken. Ze slaakte een gil toen ze de afgrond van de klip snel dichterbij zag komen en kneep haar ogen dicht. Ralph vloekte luid en trok aan zijn stuur, hij gooide het om en ging vol in de remmen. De wind had grip op de jeep gekregen en leek niet van plan te zijn de jeep snel te laten gaan. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren, maar in werkelijkheid niet langer was dan enkele luttele seconden, kwam de jeep tot stilstand. Lynn vloog naar voren dankzij deze plotselinge wending en stootte met haar hoofd tegen de voorruit. Ze liet zich terug in de stoel vallen en hield haar ogen nog even gesloten. Haar hart klopte in haar keel en haar ademhaling was versneld. Haar gezicht zag bleek en ze voelde de adrenaline die vrij was gekomen door de angst in de afgrond te storten door haar aderen gutsen.

"Ben je… Ben je oké?", klonk de bezorgde vraag van Ralph. Lynn knikte kort en opende haar ogen, zijn gezicht was nauwelijks enkele centimeters van die van haar verwijderd. Vlug ging Ralph weer goed zitten en hij wreef even over het stuur.

"De wind kreeg grip op ons.", verklaarde hij de levensgevaarlijke situatie. "Ik moest uitwijken voor een vos, of iets dat er op leek. Het was een wild dier, en weg nog voordat ik kon zien wat het was."

Lynn knikte even en sloot haar ogen weer.

"Doe dat nooit meer.", wist ze uit te brengen. "Het was doodeng." Toen ze haar ogen weer opende, reed Ralph alweer verder. Hij sloeg geen acht op hetgeen Lynn zo-even zei. Toch zag ze, toen ze opzij keek en Ralph hier niet op had gerekend, dat zijn uitdrukking niet langer kil en afstandelijk was, maar angstig. Lynn concludeerde dat hij het eens was met haar uitspraak. Ook hij vond het doodeng.

Die avond was het Lynn die achter het fornuis stond en het avondmaal kookte. Mrs. Batley had een zware dag achter de rug en leek last te hebben van een verkoudheidje. Ze zat in een stoel bij de haard en wierp af en toe een blik richting de keuken.

"Lynn, liefje, lukt het?", vroeg ze. Lynn lachte even, het was al de zoveelste keer dat Mrs. Batley haar dit vroeg.

"Ja, alles gaat goed, maakt u zich geen zorgen en rust wat. U ziet er veel te bleekjes uit.", antwoordde ze, waarna ze de pan met macaroni van het fornuis haalde en afgoot. Ze kreeg geen reactie van de oude vrouw, maar wist dat ze een punt had. Terwijl Lynn verder ging met het koken, waarmee ze bijna klaar was, hoorde ze iemand in de deuropening schuifelen. Lynn draaide zich vlug om en zag Mrs. Batley schuldbewust in de deuropening staan.

"Mrs. Batley!", riep Lynn uit. "Ga m'n keuken uit! Nu!" Ze grijnsde terwijl ze dit zei en wilde de vrouw net uit de keuken wegjagen, toen ze de achterdeur open hoorde gaan en Michael stilletjes binnen kwam. Beiden keken ze op, normaliter was Michael een vrolijk jongetje van zeven, die niet kon wachten hen te vertellen wat hij allemaal had gedaan vandaag. Deze keer was echter anders. Hij zei niets, nam geen notitie van Lynn en zijn grootmoeder, en liep door naar de woonkamer. Verbaasd keken Lynn en Mrs. Batley elkaar aan, maar tijd om hier over na te denken kreeg Lynn niet.

"Ralph vertelde me dat jullie bijna verongelukt waren.", zei Mrs. Batley. Lynn wilde net het vuur onder de pan speklapjes uitdraaien en draaide zich met een enorme snelheid om. Ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij dit vrijwillig aan zijn moeder had verteld, en alsof Mrs. Batley dit van haar gezicht af kon lezen, vervolgde ze:

"Toen jullie binnen kwamen en jij stil de boodschappen opruimde, wist ik dat er iets was gebeurt. Je leek niets of niemand te zien, eveneens als Ralph. Toen jij met oom Shane naar buiten ging, vroeg ik Ralph er naar. Maar hij ontkende en zei me dat er niets aan de hand was." Ze bestudeerde het gezicht van Lynn, die het vuur uit had gedraaid en de pannen naar de eettafel droeg. Mrs. Batley volgde haar met de laatste pan en zette deze op tafel. Ze keek Lynn strak aan en maakte haar verhaal af:

"Uiteindelijk vertelde hij het me. Je was doodsbang, en volgens mij nog steeds. Ik ben niet de enige die wat wit ziet."

Lynn glimlachte en keek de oude vrouw voor haar aan.

"Ik ben in orde, Mrs. Batley. Ik mankeer niets. U daarentegen, had me beloofd uit mijn keuken te blijven."

"Ach, je weet dat ik er een hekel aan heb afhankelijk te moeten zijn.", wuifde Mrs. Batley haar woorden weg. "Nee, kindje, ik maar me meer zorgen om jou dan om mijn gezondheid. Het is een verkoudheid, het waait wel over."

"Mrs. Batley.", die woorden klonken streng en zakelijk. "Ik mankeer niets en ben in orde." Mrs. Batley knikte enkel en slaakte een zucht. Ze liet zich in een stoel zakken en staarde naar Lynn.

"Weet je dat zeker? Als ik Ralph moet geloven was je niet erg blij met de jonge mr. Cadwell.", zei ze. Lynn wilde net het bestek verdelen over de borden en liet het uit haar handen vallen toen ze de oude vrouw hoorde.

"Rouse Cadwell dacht dat ik gemakkelijk om te kopen was.", zei ze bot. "Maar hij had het bij het verkeerde eind. Als hij dacht mij blij te kunnen maken met een paard – dat Ralph op punt stond te kopen en aan mij wilde geven – dat voor de neus van een ander is weggekaapt met hetzelfde doel en om daarmee een wit voetje bij mij te behalen, had dat heel anders uitgepakt dan hij had gewild."

Mrs. Batley knikte instemmend.

"Liefje, je moet weten dat Ralph het echt spijtig vind dat hij je dat paard niet kon geven.", zei ze. Lynn keek haar aan en glimlachte.

"Dat weet ik, Mrs. Batley.", met die woorden verdween ze naar de keuken. Ze zette de afzuigkap uit en liep het erf op.

"Oom Shane!", riep ze. "Ralph!"

Vanuit de stallen verschenen de twee gedaanten. De ene naderde haar sneller dan de ander, Ralph.

"Wat is er?", vroeg hij een geschrokken. "Is het -?"

"Nee, nee. Met je moeder is alles in orde. Het eten is klaar.", antwoordde Lynn. "We kunnen aan tafel."


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 4**_

Voor de zoveelste keer keek Lynn op haar wekker. Vijf over één, tien minuten later dan de laatste keer dat ze had gekeken. Het harde rommelen van de lucht werd gevolgd door een lichtflits die door het wolkendek brak en een afdruk in de lucht achterliet. De regen kletterde hard tegen de ramen en de wind rukte aan de dakpannen. Het weer was omgeslagen, het stormde, zoals de man van de radio had voorspelt toen ze naar Morpeth reed om hier te arriveren. Met een zucht draaide Lynn zich om, waarna ze haar deken over zich heen trok en in slaap probeerde te komen. In de verte hoorde ze iemand de trap op lopen. De voetstappen stierven weg, om even later weer terug te komen. Het geluid stopte bij haar deur en Lynn draaide zich verbaasd om, zodat ze naar de deur kon kijken. Voorzichtig werd deze geopend, het hoofdje van de kleine Michael verscheen.

"Lynn?", zei hij zachtjes.

"Ja, Michael?", zei Lynn, die overeind kwam zitten en verbaasd naar de jongen keek. Michael kwam haar kamer binnen en sloot de deur achter zich.

"Mag ik bij jou slapen, Lynn?", vroeg hij zacht. Hij keek haar niet aan toen hij dit zei en staarde naar zijn voeten. Lynn was even verbaasd, ze had gedacht dat hij gestuurd was omdat er iets aan de hand was, maar dat was niet zo.

"Wat is er, Michael?", vroeg ze. "Kan je niet slapen?" Michael keek naar haar op en schudde zachtjes zijn hoofd.

"Ik ben bang voor het onweer.", bekende hij verlegen. Hij keek naar haar op en Lynn glimlachte. Met een klein gebaartje met haar hand, gaf ze hem toestemming bij haar te komen slapen. Voorzichtig kroop Michael bij haar in bed en heel langzaam kroop hij tegen haar aan. Het duurde niet langer dan enkele minuten, voordat hij sliep. Afwezig keek Lynn neer op het jongetje dat strak tegen haar aan lag en vredig sliep. Ze streelde hem zacht en liefdevol door zijn haren en glimlachte. Ze was gek op Michael, en andersom. Ze konden het samen goed vinden, en – volgens oom Shane – zag hij haar als zijn moeder. Het was leuk om een beetje voor moeder te spelen, ze deed het graag. Michael ging haar naar het hart en ze was erg op hem gesteld. Met die gedachte, en duizenden andere gedachten, viel Lynn uiteindelijk in slaap.

Het moet rond een uur of vier in de ochtend zijn geweest toen Lynn wakker werd van de kou. Ze rilde en keek even naar Michael, die diep in slaap was. Met een klein glimlachje op haar gezicht, kroop ze – voorzichtig om Michael niet wakker te maken – uit bed om beneden een glaasje water te halen en daarna meteen weer terug het warme bed in te duiken. Op haar blote voeten en in haar nachtjapon sloop ze de trap af. Net toen ze de keuken in wilde lopen, hoorde ze een hoestje uit de voorkamer komen. Mrs. Batley, die beneden lag omdat ze niet zo gemakkelijk de trappen meer op kon komen en omdat ze al een ruime tijd een zwakke gezondheid had, was wakker. Voorzichtig liep Lynn naar de voorkamer, het zwakke licht dat de hal in scheen, verraadde de komst van Lynn. Mrs. Batley zat op bed en keek afwachtend naar wie er binnen zou komen.

"Lynn.", zei ze verrast.

"Mrs. Batley."

"Waarom ben je zo laat nog wakker?"

"Dat kan ik u ook vragen, Mrs. Batley.", Lynn glimlachte en liep naar het bed toe. Voorzichtig ging ze bij haar zitten en Mrs. Batley legde haar hand zacht op die van Lynn.

"Ik ben blij dat je me even komt opzoeken.", zei ze. "Die storm maakt me toch wel een beetje onrustig, en ik kan de slaap niet vatten."

"Net zoals ik de slaap niet kan vatten.", glimlachte Lynn. "Het werd koud boven en ik had dorst." Mrs. Batley glimlachte even en geeuwde.

Het stemmetje van Michael vulde het huis, het 'sst, zachtjes' van Ralph vervolgde die al snel. Stilletjes liep Michael naar de keuken, Ralph besloot om even bij zijn moeder te gaan kijken. Voorzichtig opende hij de deur, waarna hij naar binnen keek. Zijn mond zakte open van verbazing toen hij zag dat Lynn bij zijn moeder was. Onmiddellijk viel hem de in elkaar gestrengelde vingers van Lynn en zijn moeder op, gevolgd door het feit dat Lynn haar hoofd op de borst van Mrs. Batley had gelegd en zijn moeder haar arm om haar had geslagen.

Ralph duwde de deur verder open en keek neer op de twee slapende personen. Zijn blik gleed over de jonge Lynn, met haar goudblonde haren en haar vredige, ontspannen gezichtje. Bijna vertederd bleef hij als versteend in de deuropening staan. Hij kon zijn blik niet van Lynn af scheuren en voelde dat hij van binnen verwarmd werd door de gedachte dat Lynn hier de hele nacht had gelegen.

"Oom Ralph?", het stemmetje van Michael naderde al snel en Michael schoot langs hem heen de voorkamer binnen, nog voordat Ralph de kans had hem te stoppen en hem te zeggen dat hij hen moest laten slapen. Toen hij zag dat zijn neefje Lynn wakker wilde maken, bleef hij even staan. Hij wist dat hij weg moest, simpelweg omdat hij niet wilde dat ze hem zouden zien en daaruit de conclusie konden trekken dat hij hier al een hele tijd naar hen had staan kijken.

"Lynn! Lynn!", Michael schudde de blondine door elkaar. Ralph zag dat ze in beweging kwam en langzaam haar ogen opende, en juist op dat moment draaide Ralph zich om en schoot hij de keuken in. Lynn zag iets of iemand vanuit de deuropening weg schieten, en bedacht zich, stilletjes hopend dat ze gelijk had, dat het Ralph was.

"Michael.", zei ze zachtjes, om Mrs. Batley niet wakker te maken. Voorzichtig maakte ze zich los uit de arm van Mrs. Batley, die ze blijkbaar om haar heen had geslagen, en liep ze met de kleine jongen de hal in. Nadat Lynn de deur van de voorkamer had gesloten, keek Michael haar met een grote glimlach aan.

"Lynn, wat gaan we eten? Krijg ik bacon, Lynn?", vroeg hij haar, terwijl hij voor haar uit rende en de keuken in stormde. Lynn lachte even en volgde hem.

"Ja, natuurlijk krijg je bacon, kleintje.", antwoordde ze. "Maar ik ga me eerst omkleden."

Toen ze dat zei, keek Ralph op van de fluitketel en richtte hij zijn blik snel op Lynn, die in haar nachtjapon in de keuken stond. Op blote voeten. Langzaam liet hij zijn blik naar Lynn's gezicht glijden, waar hij de blik van Lynn ontmoette. Terwijl ze elkaar strak aankeken en Lynn voelde dat haar hart een slag oversloeg, leek het alsof er een vonk oversloeg. De achterdeur zwaaide open, oom Shane kwam binnen en Lynn sloeg vlug haar blik neer. Ze keerde Ralph haar rug toe, wenste oom Shane een goedemorgen en vloog naar boven om zich snel om te kleden en zich klaar te maken voor een lange dag.

Mrs. Batley eiste zowat alle aandacht van Lynn op. Goddank had oom Shane aangeboden het ontbijt te maken. Hoewel Lynn had willen protesteren, was één blik van Ralph al voldoende om haar vlug de keuken uit te laten glippen en te ontsnappen aan zijn blikken, die niet langer kil en afstandelijk waren. Nee, hij keek haar iedere keer weer aan met een warme, terughoudende blik.

"Liefje, laat dat. Ik kan mezelf prima aankleden. Kom, zorg jij nou maar voor het ontbijt, kindje. Oom Shane bakt er niets van.", de woorden van Mrs. Batley deden Lynn uit haar gedachten opschrikken en ze glimlachte.

"Dat hoorde ik!", klonk het vanuit de hal. "Ik ben toevallig wel de beste bacon bakkende sheriff geweest toen ik in het Wilde Westen bivakkeerde!"

"Echt waar, oom Shane?", vroeg het stemmetje van Michael meteen. Lynn lachte even en hielp Mrs. Batley verder met aankleden.

"Kom, ik zal u naar de tafel brengen. Dan eet u niet zo afgelegen."

"Och, jij!", lachte Mrs. Batley, die in de gaten had dat Lynn haar maar wat aan het plagen was. Ze liet zich door de blondine naar de hal leiden, ging in haar stoel zitten en keek hoe Lynn de keuken binnen ging om Michael te helpen met het dekken van de tafel. Haar blik gleed naar haar zoon, die binnen kwam gelopen en haar een goede morgen wenste.

"Ralph, jongen.", zei Mrs. Batley zacht en snel. Ze hield haar zoon bij zijn arm vast en keek hem doordringend aan. Ralph richtte zijn ijzige, koele ogen op zijn moeder en keek haar afwachtend aan, maar Mrs. Batley slaakte een zucht en schudde haar hoofd. Langzaam liet ze haar hand van zijn arm glijden, waarna ze naar de deur keek toen Lynn, Michael en oom Shane binnen kwamen. Ralph keek om, ging vlug rechtop staan en probeerde een nonchalante houding aan te nemen. Michael en oom Shane namen plaats aan tafel, en terwijl Lynn haar stoel naar achteren schoof en ging zitten, keek ze naar Ralph. Hij stond aan het hoofd van de tafel, waar hij zat, en liet zich langzaam op de stoel zakken, terwijl hij zijn blik geen enkele keer van Lynn af liet dwalen. Lynn sloeg haar blik neer en trachtte zo normaal mogelijk haar ontbijt naar binnen te werken, maar was helemaal van slag toen ze terug dacht aan de blik die Ralph in zijn ogen had gehad toen hij aan tafel was gaan zitten. Ze slaagde er niet in die blik een naam te geven, hem thuis te brengen. Waarschijnlijk was het doordat er zoveel emoties in schuil gingen. Lynn was er door van haar stuk gebracht, Ralph wierp haar altijd een koele en afstandelijke blik toe, of keek haar niet eens aan. En nu, nu was het een blik vol warmte en toch ook eenzaamheid en angst. Het maakte haar in de war, Lynn wist niet wat ze hier van moest denken. Misschien dat het niets was, maar wat als die blikken wel iets te betekenen hadden?

"Lynn?", iemand stootte haar aan en geschrokken keek ze op. Haar gedachten vaarden weg en ze leek zich te beseffen dat ze waarschijnlijk een vreemde indruk op de anderen had gemaakt.

"O, sorry!", verontschuldigde ze zich meteen. "Ik was denk ik net iets te diep in gedachten verzonken." Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend en keek even naar de lachende oom Shane.

"Je moet niet zoveel denken op de vroege ochtend.", merkte hij lachend op. "Daar wordt je te dromerig van!"

Lynn lachte en richtte haar blik kort op Ralph, die al zijn aandacht bij zijn kopje thee had en opzettelijk haar blik leek te vermijden, en werkte de rest van haar ontbijt naar binnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

Lynn graaide om het hoekje van de achterdeur naar haar trenchcoat, vond hem en haakte het ding van het haakje, waarna ze zich omdraaide en het terrein over snelde. Vlug trok ze haar jas aan, waarna ze zoekend om zich heen keek. Ralph had gezegd hier op haar te wachten, om daarna samen het land en de omheining te controleren, maar ze kon hem nergens vinden. Lynn stak het erf over en keek in de grote koestal, waar ze niemand anders vond dan Aanvoerder, de grote, kolossale stier. Met een grijns liep ze naar het eenkennige dier toe, waarna ze hem over zijn hoofd aaide en tussen zijn horen krabde.

"Jij weet zeker ook niet waar Ralph is?", zuchtte ze. Aanvoerder loeide, stak zijn grote tong uit en schraapte die over haar hand. Lynn lachte even en keek om zich heen. Misschien dat hij in de grote schuur was, bij het hooi of bij de honden. Met die gedachte draaide Lynn zich om en snelde ze de koestal uit, om vervolgens het erf weer over te lopen en naar de grote schuur te gaan.

"Ralph?", riep ze, toen ze ook daar niemand zag. Met een zucht liep ze verder de schuur in, riep ze bij de ladder die naar de grote hooizolder leidde nog eens zijn naam en kreeg nog altijd geen reactie. Een beetje mokkend liep Lynn weer naar buiten, waar ze Michael tegen het lijf liep.

"Michael, weet jij waar je oom Ralph is?", vroeg ze hem. Michael schudde zijn hoofd, zei geen woord en liep haar voorbij. Lynn keek hem verward na. Hij had geen woord tegen haar gezegd, iets wat nooit voor kwam. Michael praatte altijd tegen haar, hoe boos hij ook op haar was. Waarom nu dan niet? Het was vreemd, maar Lynn richtte haar aandacht al weer snel op het vinden van Ralph Batley.

"Ralph, waar zit je?!", riep ze. Ze vond het niet leuk meer en was al naar het huis onderweg toen ze haar naam door de lucht hoorde schallen. Meteen stond ze stil en draaide ze zich om. Ralph stond bij de ingang van de grote koestal en vlug liep ze naar hem toe.

"Waar kom jij vandaan? Ik ben net daar geweest!", Lynn keek Ralph even aan en keek daarna langs hem de stal in.

"Ik was op het erf, achter. Bij de koeien.", verklaarde Ralph, waarna hij voorbij Lynn liep en in de richting van het land ging.

"Laten we inderdaad maar gaan, het duurt anders zo lang voordat je klaar bent! Ja, hoor, ik volg je wel.", merkte Lynn een beetje pissig op. Ze bleef met opzet enkele meters achter Ralph lopen en was niet van plan haar pas te versnellen om hem bij te kunnen houden.

"Ik zou maar geen energie verspillen aan humeuren, miss Houghingtail.", merkte Ralph vlak op. Lynn versnelde haar pas en negeerde Ralph met zijn opmerking, ze mompelde de ene na de andere verwensing en liet Ralph enkele meters achter haar lopen. Op dit moment wenste ze dat ze niet zoveel medeleven met hem voelde, Lynn was verward en ze wist niet wat ze nu van hem moest denken. Het ene moment is hij koel en afstandelijk, het andere moment verwarde hij haar met zijn warme blik en stem. Wat wilde hij nou van haar? Lynn wist het niet en terwijl ze daar achter probeerde te komen, liep ze het land in.

De paarden in de verte waren door beiden opgemerkt. Hoewel ze allebei deden alsof ze het niet zagen en gewoon doorliepen, werden de kleine silhouetten in de verte al veel te snel groot. Ralph zat gehurkt op de grond en bekeek één van de palen die nodig aan vervanging toe was, toen de twee grote paarden voor hem halt hielden. Hij kwam overeind en keek recht in het hatelijke gezicht van mr. Cadwell. Zijn blik gleed naar de ander, de jonge mr. Cadwell.

"Wel, wel.", sneerde de oude mr. Cadwell. "Als dat de slechtste boer in de wijde omtrek niet is!"

"Mr. Cadwell.", klonken de afgemeten en zure woorden van Ralph. Hij wierp even snel een blik op Lynn, die een eindje verderop bezig was met controleren van de omheining. Rouse Cadwell volgde zijn blik en spoorde zijn paard aan. Hij reed naar de blonde vrouw toe en hield met een zelfverzekerde grijns bij haar halt. Het paard brieste en Lynn vloog geschrokken overeind.

"Cadwell!", riep ze uit. Haar stem klonk verafschuwend en haar blik verharde zich direct. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en keek de man voor haar strak aan, waarna ze zich weer op haar werk wilde richten. Maar de woorden van Rouse hielden haar tegen.

"Lynn, luister.", zei hij gebiedend. "Het spijt me dat ik me tijdens onze laatste ontmoeting zo vreselijk tegenover je heb gedragen."

De woorden leken geen enkel effect te hebben op Lynn; ze trachtte zich nog eens tot haar werk te wenden, maar de uitgestoken hand van Rouse Cadwell greep naar haar schouder. Luchtig hield hij haar vast, voorover gebogen op zijn paard om dit te kunnen doen.

"Laat het me goedmaken, Lynn.", zei hij. In zijn stem klonk de wanhoop door en zijn ogen waren smekend op haar gericht. "Laten we afspreken om morgenmiddag samen in Morpeth te lunchen."

Ralph negeerde de vinnige opmerkingen van Mr. Cadwell en richtte nog eens zijn blik op Lynn. Hij hoorde wat Rouse haar vroeg. Zijn handen balden zich tot vuisten en hij voelde de woede in hem naar boven borrelen. Mr. Cadwell lachte hatelijk, trok zijn aandacht voor even en voorkwam dat hij het antwoord hoorde wat Lynn de jonge mr. Cadwell gaf. Even slaagde hij erin weer een blik op de twee te werpen, Lynn knikte. Hij vloekte luid, liet mr. Cadwell voor wat hij was en snelde zich naar Lynn toe. Ruw greep hij haar bij haar arm en sleurde hij haar mee, het land door en terug naar het huis. Lynn stribbelde tegen en probeerde zich uit zijn pijnlijke greep los te worstelen, maar slaagde er niet in. Vloekend keek ze Ralph aan, maar ze was meteen stil toen ze de verafschuwing in zijn ogen las. Hij verafschuwde haar.

"Laat me los!", riep Lynn. "Laat me los, en laat het me uitleggen!" Ze wist heel goed dat Ralph haar verweet dat ze met Rouse praatte, voor zover ze tegen hem sprak en wilde uitleggen wat er was gebeurd, dat zij geen woord had gezegd. Ralph bleef staan en toen Lynn zich tot hem keerde, keek hij haar zo intens verbitterd aan dat ze niet anders kon dan uitroepen dat hij haar niet zo aan moest kijken.

"Ik heb niets gedaan!"

"Natuurlijk heb je dat niet.", in zijn stem lag die angstaanjagende ijzigheid. "Waarom zou ik het je kwalijk nemen dat je een gesprek met Cadwell voerde. Jij weet niet beter."

"Ik voerde geen gesprek met hem!", haar stem klonk schril toen ze hem in de reden viel. "Je kan zeggen wat je wilt over 'niet beter weten' en dergelijke, daar trek ik me niets van aan. Wat ik jou hier vertel, is de waarheid."

"Je kwam hem heel toevallig op het land tegen en maakte een afspraak met hem, is het zo gegaan?"

"Nee! Hij kwam naar me toe, maar we maakten geen afspraak!", schreeuwde Lynn.

"Lieg niet tegen me!", Ralph schreeuwde nu ook. "Ik hoorde dat hij je vroeg om samen met hem te lunchen. Ik zag je knikken en je durft me hier te staan vertellen dat je geen afspraak met hem hebt gemaakt?!"

"Ja, dat durf ik.", Lynn spuwde de woorden als het ware in zijn gezicht.

"Gedraag je toch niet als een volslagen idioot."

"Hoe durf je!"

Woedend keken ze elkaar aan. Plotseling schoot zijn gezicht naar voren en was nog geen twee decimeter van het hare verwijderd.

"Wie denk je eigenlijk dat je voor je hebt? Een volslagen idioot? Blijf niet zo verdomd onnozel doen. Als je geen betere leugen weet te verzinnen, houd dan je mond."

"Ik zeg toch dat het de waarheid is."

"Kop dicht."

"Ik houd mijn kop niet dicht en praat niet op die toon tegen me." Lynn voelde zich nog kwader worden dan ze al was en schreeuwde tegen Ralph:

"Ik heb de waarheid verteld. Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent dat je me zo durft toe te spreken. Je hebt niets over me te zeggen! Je zou haast denken dat ik een misdaad heb begaan. Als je het goed bekijkt, lijk ik wel gek. Waarom doe ik eigenlijk mijn best jou te overtuigen dat ik geen afspraak met Rouse Cadwell heb gemaakt? Waarom eigenlijk? Ik ben niet getrouwd en vrij en ik kan afspreken met wie ik wil, en dat zal ik doen ook. De eerstvolgende keer dat je mij er van beschuldigt met Rouse Cadwell een afspraak te hebben gemaakt, dan zal daar meer dan een grond van waarheid in zitten, dan zal het de volle waarheid zijn, dat beloof ik je."

Er viel een stilte, een gespannen stilte. Het gezicht van Ralph was dodelijk bleek, terwijl het gezicht van Lynn vuurrood van woede zag. De ijzige stem van Ralph verbrak de stilte:

"Die gelegenheid zal zich niet meer voordoen; ik ontsla je van je verplichtingen. Je kan aan het einde van de week naar huis."

Lynn voelde een steek dwars door haar heen gieren, ze voelde dat ze nog kwader werd en schreeuwde:

"Ik zal niet tot het einde van de week wachten. Ik vertrek per eerste gelegenheid, morgenochtend vroeg."

"Doe wat je niet laten kunt."

Daarmee was de zaak afgedaan en Lynn liep stevig door, Ralph ver achter zich latend. Ze was kwaad en gekwetst, ze was in de war en ze wist niet goed hoe ze dit aan de anderen uit moest leggen.

Lynn denderde de keuken binnen, keurde niets of niemand een blik waardig en hing haar jas op. Ze wilde naar boven gaan om haar koffers in te pakken, toen Mrs. Batley voor haar neus stond en haar staande hield. Lynn hoorde de deur achter haar openen en hoewel ze niet op of omkeek, wist ze dat het Ralph was die binnen was gekomen.

"Wat zijn jullie vroeg terug. Is er iets?", vroeg de oude Mrs. Batley bezorgd. Toen Lynn zonder een woord langs haar heen trachtte te komen, greep Mrs. Batley haar bij de arm en vroeg gejaagd:

"Wat is er? Wat is er gebeurt?"

"Ik ga weg."


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 6**_

Lynn was zo boos dat ze die woorden niet in een ander, minder hard aankomende zinsverband wilde stoppen. Ze keek Mrs. Batley strak aan en zag dat ze zich tot haar zoon had gewend, terwijl ze Lynn nog altijd stevig bij haar arm vast hield.

"Wat betekent dit allemaal? Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Miss Houghingtail heeft het je toch net verteld. Ze gaat weg en probeer haar niet tegen te houden. Ik wil dat ze verdwijnt en zij wil het zelf ook. Daarover zijn we het eens."

Mrs. Batley liet geleidelijk de arm van Lynn los, die meteen de keuken verliet en naar boven snelde, terwijl ze haar zoon verbaasd aan bleef staren.

Lynn sloeg de deur van haar slaapkamer met een klap achter zich dicht en trok de koffers onder haar bed vandaan. Ze gooide ze op het bed, maakte ze open en trok ruw de deuren van de zwarte kast open. Eén voor één haalde ze de kledingstukken uit de kast, om ze vervolgens netjes in haar koffer te leggen. Haar gedachten had ze er niet helemaal bij, ze dacht aan wat oom Shane haar had gezegd over Ralph, over de twee vrouwen die hem waren afgenomen door een Cadwell. Waarschijnlijk was dat de reden waarom zij nu weg moest, omdat hij niet wilde dat hetzelfde nog eens zou gebeuren. Lynn zuchtte even en voelde een traan over haar wang rollen, veegde deze vlug weg toen er op de deur werd geklopt.

"Ja, kom binnen."

Langzaam kwam Mrs. Batley binnen, ze richtte haar blik niet op Lynn, maar naar de gepakte koffers die op bed lagen. Voor Lynn bleef ze staan en ze streek even een lok haar uit haar gezicht.

"Wat spijt me dat, wat spijt me dat ontzettend!", zei ze. Lynn voelde de behoefte om op het bed neer te zakken en te huilen, maar ze hield zich sterk en zei zichzelf dat ze niet om een man als Ralph Batley zou gaan huilen. Zonder dat Lynn wist waarom, vertelde ze Mrs. Batley wat er precies gebeurt was. De oude vrouw luisterde naar haar en stak haar hand, nadat Lynn haar verhaal had beëindigd, naar de blondine uit. Voorzichtig klopte ze haar op de arm.

"Er is niets meer aan te doen. Je gaat weg en zoals ik al heb gezegd, dat spijt me ontzettend. Ik ben op je gesteld geraakt, meisje."

Mrs. Batley liep terug naar de deur en voordat ze naar beneden zou gaan, zei ze zonder zicht om te draaien:

"Hij is weg en komt voorlopig niet meer terug. Kom beneden eten."

Lynn hoorde de achterdeur open gaan en voelde de gespannen sfeer terugkeren. Ze keek op van het vuur waar ze in staarde en kwam langzaam uit de stoel overeind. Mrs. Batley en oom Shane richtten hun blik op haar, zonder een woord te zeggen snelde Lynn zich naar boven. Ze was halverwege het balkon toen de deur onder haar geopend werd en Ralph binnen kwam. Even bleef ze staan, maar ze liep al snel verder, de op haar gerichte blikken negerend.

Met een zachte klap viel de deur achter haar dicht. Langzaam liep Lynn naar het raam en staarde ze naar buiten. Ze zou het hier missen, dat wist ze zeker. Maar het was niet anders. Ralph wilde haar niet meer hier hebben, ze was naar huis gestuurd en daar moest ze zich bij neerleggen. De tranen welden weer op, ze was gesteld geraakt op Michael, Mrs. Batley en oom Shane. En ergens stiekem diep van binnen, wist Lynn dat ze nog meer gesteld was op Ralph Batley. Maar dat zou over zijn, ze zou hier niet meer terug komen en waarschijnlijk werd haar nu ook niet meer om hulp gevraagd als ze dat nodig zouden hebben. Lynn slaakte een zucht en luisterde naar hetgeen er beneden en buiten werd geroepen:

"Shane? Heb je Michael gezien?"

"Nee, Maggie, binnen is hij niet."

"Waar kan hij toch zijn? Michael, waar zit je?!"

"Ralph, jongen, heb je Michael gevonden?"

Lynn kon het antwoord niet verstaan, maar hoorde niet veel later buiten drie stemmen de naam van de zevenjarige jongen roepen. Ze voelde zich schuldig, waarschijnlijk had hij gehoord dat ze weg zou gaan en was hij daarom weggelopen. Voorzichtig opende ze de deur en liep ze de trap af. Ze wilde hier niet weg gaan voordat ze Michael hadden gevonden. Vlug trok ze haar sneakers aan, waarna ze in de keuken haar trenchcoat van de haak haakte en die aantrok terwijl ze naar buiten liep.

"Oom Shane?", ze zag de man enkele meters verderop staan en binnen enkele seconden stond hij voor haar.

"Oom Shane, wat is er?", vroeg Lynn bezorgd. De oude man pakte haar handen beet en keek haar doodringend aan.

"Michael.", zei hij. "Hij is weg. Hij moet gehoord hebben dat je wegging, dat kan niet anders."

"Waar zou hij kunnen zijn?"

"Hij is niet op het erf en ook niet binnen. Waarschijnlijk is hij ergens in het land."

"Waar?"

"Het hoger gelegen land. Misschien zelfs wel bij de baai. Maggie doorzoekt het weiland, Ralph is richting de baai gegaan. Ik zeg je, Lynn, Michael kan niet ver zijn."

Lynn maakte haar handen los en zette het op een lopen. Ze rende het land in, stormde over het gras en vloog over de omheining heen.

In de verte merkte ze de gedaante van Ralph op en met gemak haalde ze hem in. Lynn liet zich het dal in glijden, klom buiten adem aan de andere kant van het dal weer omhoog en rende richting de omheining van het land. Haar gedachten waren alleen nog maar bij Michael, ze moest hem vinden. Lynn herinnerde zich wat ze hem ooit had gezegd; wanneer ze hier met de zomer nog zou zijn, zou ze samen met hem naar de baai gaan en daar zwemmen. Ze had het hem beloofd. Ze hoopte vurig dat Michael daar was, als Michael niet bij de baai was, wist ze niet waar hij anders kon zijn. Vlug klom ze over de omheining, waarna ze het weggetje overstak en bij de trap van de baai bleef staan.

"Michael!", riep ze. "Michael, ben je daar?"

Het begon te schemeren en Lynn tuurde naar het wilde water. Tot overmaat van ramp begon het weer te regenen en het geluid achter haar verraadde dat Ralph achter haar tot stilstand kwam. Lynn keek niet op of om, maar besloot om het trappetje naar beneden af te gaan en te kijken of Michael daar was. Doordat het schemerde, kon ze vanaf boven Michael niet onderscheiden van de rotsen, als hij beneden was. Vluchtig zette ze haar voeten voorzichtig op de treden, die verraderlijk glad waren. Een hand sloot zich vlug om haar arm en Lynn draaide zich geschrokken om.

"Doe niet. Het is gevaarlijk.", waren de enige, kille woorden van Ralph. Hij liet haar los, waarna Lynn zich weer omdraaide en toch de trap nog afliep. Plotseling kreeg de wind grip op haar en met een kreet voelde Lynn zich van de trap glijden. Ze hoorde haar naam door verschillende mensen roepen, met een harde klap kwam ze op de grond terecht. Haar hoofd stuiterde op en neer, meteen werd dit gevolgd door een heftige hoofdpijn en duizeligheid. Even bleef ze roerloos liggen, ze hoorde haar naam weer roepen, maar reageerde er ook dit keer niet op. Een kloppende pijn in haar arm vertelde Lynn dat ze deze had verwond. Vluchtig keek ze er naar, het bloedde, maar het was niets om zich druk over te maken. Doorweekt en klappertandend van de kou probeerde ze overeind te komen, wat haar met veel pijn en moeite lukte. Ze had een flinke smak gemaakt.

"Michael!", riep ze. "Michael, ben je daar?! Michael! Michael, geef antwoord!"

Haar ogen zagen niets in het donker, maar haar oren deden het goed. Ze hoorde iemand snikken. Voorzichtig ging ze die kant op, vlak bij het water zag ze Michael in het zand zitten. Hij staarde strak voor zich uit en hoewel Lynn het niet kon zien, wist ze dat hij huilde en dat zijn gezichtje nat was van de tranen. Voorzichtig ging ze naast hem zitten en trok ze hem tegen zich aan. De pijn die ze voelde toen ze deze handeling verrichte werd in haar verbeten gezicht weerspiegeld.

"Je liet me schrikken, Michael.", zei ze zacht. "Ik was al bang dat ik je niet zou vinden."

Michael gaf geen antwoord, maar drukte zich wel dichter tegen haar aan.

"Wat is er, Michael? Waarom ben je weggelopen?"

Michael maakte zich los uit haar armen en staarde weer naar het water. Hij was gestopt met huilen en er leek iets fels van hem uit te gaan.

"Jij loopt ook weg.", beet hij Lynn toe. "Net als Edith en net als Linda. Jullie laten mij in de steek en jullie lopen weg voor een Cadwell."

Lynn voelde haar mond openzakken toen ze dit hoorde en sloot deze snel.

"Dat is niet waar.", zei ze kalm. "Ik loop niet weg en ik laat jullie niet in de steek voor een Cadwell. Je oom Ralph wil dat ik wegga, omdat hij denkt dat ik naar een Cadwell ga. Maar dat is niet zo. Hij beschuldigde me vals, Michael."

"Oom Ralph liegt nooit."

"Ik zeg niet dat hij liegt. Hij trok de verkeerde conclusies.", vertelde Lynn. Vlug legde ze uit wat er was gebeurd en Michael keek haar ongelovig aan.

"Kom je nog terug?"

"Dat weet ik niet.", bekende Lynn.

"Wil je dat doen?"

Lynn knikte en Michael leek opgelucht, waarom wist ze niet. Michael keek weer naar het water en zuchtte.

"Lynn?"

"Ja?"

Michael was stil en stond op.

"Ik wil naar huis."

Het leek eeuwen te duren voordat die woorden tot haar doordrongen, toen probeerde Lynn overeind te komen, kreten slakend van de pijn die ze overal in haar lichaam voelde. Haar benen, haar rug, haar arm en haar hoofd. Ze vloekte luid toen ze Michael in slakkengang naar de trap volgde. Hij was al halverwege toen Lynn haar voet nog maar nauwelijks op de tweede trede had staan.

"Lynn, ben je in orde?", klonk de bezorgde stem van Mrs. Batley. Lynn keek op en zag haar, samen met oom Shane en Ralph boven aan staan. Ze hielpen Michael de trap op en trokken hem daar ver vandaan. Lynn schudde even haar hoofd.

"Lynn, geef antwoord!", de paniek klonk in haar stem door. Lynn haalde even diep adem en liet deze vervolgens weer ontsnappen.

"Nee.", zei ze, in een poging kalm en beheerst over te komen. Maar het regende, ze had het koud, ze was boos en ze had overal pijn. De wanhoop moest in haar stem zijn doorgeklonken, want oom Shane maakte aanstalten naar beneden te gaan om haar te helpen boven te komen.

"Nee, Shane! Het is gevaarlijk! Eén gewonde is al meer dan genoeg!", hield Mrs. Batley hem tegen. Ralph stond roerloos te kijken, Michael stond half verscholen achter hem. Voorzichtig probeerde Lynn weer omhoog te komen, ze was bijna boven toen haar voet van de glibberige en natte trede gleed en ze weer naar beneden dreigde te storten. Een sterke hand omklemde haar pols en trok haar voorzichtig naar boven. Lynn keek op in de ijzige blik van de zwijgende Ralph en voelde de regendruppels op haar neerkletteren. Mrs. Batley omhelsde haar stevig toen Lynn weer boven was, maar liet haar snel los toen Lynn pijnkreetjes slaakte.

"Laat me je bekijken, meisje!"

"Nee, nee, het gaat wel.", Lynn ontweek de prikkende blikken van de anderen toen ze dit zei en staarde naar de grond. Het ging helemaal niet, maar het zou snel genoeg weer over zijn. Wanneer ze eenmaal thuis was, was het over en kon ze rusten.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 7**_

Haar benen trilden en hadden moeite Lynn overeind te houden, ze moest gaan zitten als ze niet neer wilde storten, maar er was nergens iets waar ze dat kon doen. Mrs. Batley was bezorgd om haar en om haar gezondheid, oom Shane was met Michael naar huis gegaan om de haard aan te steken voor Lynn, zodat ze warm kon worden wanneer ze thuis kwamen. Lynn had haar ogen dicht en voelde het om haar heen duizelen, die klap die ze had gemaakt had duidelijk nog bijwerkingen met zich meegebracht. Onmiddellijk dacht ze aan een hersenschudding, maar Lynn bleef er niet lang bij stil staan. Ze wreef met haar hand over haar slaap en voelde dat het duizelen met de seconde sterker werd.

"Lynn? Lynn, het gaat niet goed met je, hé?"

Met moeite wist Lynn haar ogen naar de bezorgde Mrs. Batley op te slaan en haar hoofd te schudden, waarna Mrs. Batley haar meteen bij haar arm pakte toen ze zag hoe wankel de blondine op haar benen stond.

"H-het gaat wel. Maakt u zich geen zorgen, Mrs. Batley. Het gaat wel. Ik moet alleen… Alleen even zitten.", stamelde Lynn. Mrs. Batley keek Lynn even aan en schudde haar hoofd, waarna ze haar blik op haar zoon richtte. Ralph ontweek die blik net zo lang tot zijn moeder op een dwingende toon zijn naam noemde.

"Ralph, toe.", zei ze. Meer zei ze niet, meer was ook niet nodig. Ralph nam de doorweekte en van de pijn vergaande Lynn voorzichtig in zijn armen en drukte haar hoofd tegen zich aan. Sussend liep hij met haar het land door, naar huis. Ze moest zo snel mogelijk bij de warme haard komen en drogen, de dokter moest gehaald worden en ze moest rusten. Ralph liep stevig door terwijl hij zich dit allemaal bedacht en hoewel hij vanmiddag zo boos op haar was geweest, wilde hij er nu alles aan doen om het Lynn behaaglijk te maken. Mrs. Batley snelde zich achter hem aan en riep dat hij maar vast vooruit moest gaan en dat zij later kwam. Ralph seinde even dat hij het had gehoord en versnelde zijn pas weer. Even richtte hij zijn blik bezorgd op Lynn, die kreunde van de pijn en haar ogen stevig dicht hield geknepen.

"Lynn, wakker blijven. Bij blijven, Houghingtail.", sprak hij haar streng toe. "Niet doen, houd je ogen open. Toe, kom op."

Een beetje onhandig trachtte hij haar op haar wang te kunnen tikken, maar daar slaagde hij niet in en hij moest het met alleen woorden doen.

"Lynn Houghingtail, houd je ogen open en blijf wakker.", het klonk deze keer alles behalve streng, het klonk gebiedend, bijna smekend. Maar het lukte Lynn niet die woorden te gehoorzamen, haar oogleden werden steeds zwaarder, haar hoofd begon steeds meer te bonken. Ze kreunde even toen en pijnscheut door haar been trok en ze sloeg haar ogen open toen Ralph was gestopt met lopen. Pas nu zag ze dat ze op het erf waren, dat ze bij de achterdeur waren.

"Oom Shane!"  
Meteen daarna klonk er gestommel en vloog de achterdeur open. Het bleke gezicht van oom Shane verscheen in de deuropening en haastig zette hij een stap opzij om zijn neef door te laten. Ralph snelde de keuken door naar de enorme hal en legde Lynn op de bank bij het haardvuur. Even bleef hij naar haar gespannen gezichtje kijken, hij kon haar pijn bijna voelen. De deur werd langzaam geopend en Ralph scheurde vlug zijn blik van haar, waarna hij zich snel omdraaide en zijn oom aankeek.

"Ik heb de dokter laten komen, Ralph. Hij zal er met een kwartiertje wel zijn.", oom Shane liep naar hem en de bank waar Lynn lag en keek van zijn neef naar de jonge vrouw.

"Ze heeft veel pijn, is het niet?", merkte hij op toen hij haar dichtgeknepen ogen zag. Ralph knikte alleen maar en wendde zich weer van de bank af. Hij kon het niet langer aanzien.

"Het is mijn schuld.", zei hij. "Ik had haar tegen moeten houden."

"Ach, kom, jongen! Ze zou hoe dan ook gegaan zijn. Niemand zou haar ervan hebben kunnen weerhouden daar naar beneden te gaan om Michael te zoeken. Niemand. Dus verwijt het je niet."

"Toch had ik haar tegen moeten houden, haar moeten dwingen naar me te luisteren.", hield Ralph vol. "En nu… Nu is ze gewond en haat ze mij met heel mijn hart."

"Nonsens, Ralph, nonsens!", wierp oom Shane tegen, maar Ralph onderbrak hem.

"Ik heb haar weggestuurd, oom Shane, ik heb ruzie met haar gemaakt.", zei hij. Hoewel hij het had willen verbergen, klonk de schuld die hij hierdoor voelde in zijn stem door.

"Dat heeft hier niets mee te maken, jongen.", klonken de woorden van oom Shane zacht en geruststellend. "Lynn was er op gebrand Michael te vinden voordat zij weg zou gaan, dat weet ik zeker. Die twee zijn op elkaar gesteld, ze zou het zichzelf nooit vergeven als ze naar huis was gegaan voordat Michael terecht was."

"De reden waarom Michael weg was, was omdat ik Lynn had weggestuurd, oom Shane. Het is allemaal mijn schuld.", zei Ralph vermoeid. Hij wreef even in zijn ogen en staarde naar het brandende haardvuur. Mrs. Batley schuifelde voorzichtig naar binnen, gevolgd door de dokter en glimlachte even naar Ralph en oom Shane.

"Hoe gaat het met haar?", informeerde ze. De dokter was al naar de bank gelopen en bekeek de inmiddels bleke Lynn. Al vrij snel was hem duidelijk wat er was.

"Miss Houghingtail heeft last van een lichtelijke hersenschudding. De wond in haar arm moet gehecht worden en haar enkel is licht gekneusd.", vertelde hij snel. "Als u mij even de ruimte geeft, kan ik haar arm hechten en kan ik haar iets tegen de pijn geven."

"En haar rug, dokter Morgan?", vroeg Ralph zacht en bijna onverstaanbaar. Hij keek de dokter niet aan en staarde nog altijd in het haardvuur terwijl hij dit vroeg.

"Pardon?", dokter Morgan keek verbaasd naar Ralph, die zich langzaam omdraaide.

"Ze had last van haar rug. Zo leek het.", verklaarde hij zichzelf. De dokter boog zich meteen na die woorden weer over Lynn om zo goed en zo kwaad het ging naar haar rug te kijken.

"Waarschijnlijk heeft ze een dusdanige klap gehad dat ze enkele dagen last houdt van haar rug. Wanneer het langer dan een dag of vijf duurt, is het verstandig er iemand bij te roepen.", vertelde hij. Ralph knikte, oom Shane staarde naar Lynn en Mrs. Batley bedankte de dokter voor de goede zorgen.

"Wat gebeurt er nu? Je moeder verkeert in een te slechte staat van gezondheid en zoals je zelf al hebt opgemerkt, is de mijne ook niet al te best. En ons meisje hier…", de stem van oom Shane stierf langzaam weg. Lynn voelde de blik van de oude man strak op haar gericht, net zoals de blik van Ralph op haar was gericht.

"St!"

"Ze slaapt.", zei oom Shane. "Zou je het kunnen opbrengen haar te vragen hier nog een tijdje te blijven?"

"Oom Shane! Ze kan net zo weinig doen hier als jij en moeder. Je hebt gehoord wat de dokter zei.", zei Ralph, een tikkeltje wanhopig. "Ze zal nooit blijven, al vroeg ik het haar. Niet nadat ik vanmiddag zo tegen haar tekeer ben gegaan."

"Waarom deed je dat dan?"

"Och, dat weet ik eigenlijk niet. Ik zag haar met Cadwell en het leek even of we weer opnieuw dezelfde toestand kregen. Ze moest wel gedacht hebben dat ik mijn verstand verloren had, en dat was ook zo. Ze zal nooit volledig begrijpen wat er tussen ons en de Cadwells is."

"Wat zou je ervan zeggen als ik het vroeg?"

"Nee, ik heb de zaak verknoeid en moet de gevolgen dragen. Vooruit, gaat u maar naar bed. Ik houd hier nog even een oogje in het zijl."

De voetstappen van oom Shane stierven weg nadat ze de trap op waren gegaan en Lynn voelde zich behaaglijk warm worden door het brandende haardvuur. In haar hoofd speelde ze het gesprek van zojuist nog eens af. Ze hadden haar nodig, maar ze wilden haar niet vragen te blijven. Ergens in haar was er een deel dat riep dat ze ook vooral niet moest blijven en morgen zoals ze had gezegd, per eerste gelegenheid vertrekken. Maar een ander gedeelte, een groter gedeelte, riep dat ze wel moest blijven en dat ze hen niet zo achter kon laten. Mrs. Batley die dankzij haar gezondheid hulp nodig had in het huishouden, oom Shane die niet meer al te kwiek was en Ralph die hulp nodig had op de boerderij. Ze kon hier niet weg, en ergens wilde ze dat ook helemaal niet. Alles behalve dat, ze wilde blijven. Een tweede paar voetstappen stierf langzaam weg en het zacht dichtvallen van de deur verraadde dat Ralph de keuken in was gegaan. Niet veel later kwam hij terug. De voetstappen hielden vlak voor haar halt, ze voelde zijn prikkende blik op haar gericht. Lynn hield haar ogen gesloten en deed alsof ze sliep, iets wat ze met alle geweld van de wereld ook daadwerkelijk wilde doen. Plotseling voelde ze de adem van Ralph in haar gezicht strijken. Hij fluisterde iets. Lynn luisterde aandachtiger en moest inwendig glimlachen.

"Lynn. Blijf, alsjeblieft. Blijf."

Voorzichtig opende ze haar ogen en keek ze de geschrokken Ralph aan. Lynn glimlachte even voordat ze voorzichtig overeind ging zitten. Ralph was van zijn stuk gebracht en kreeg zijn gezicht niet op tijd in plooi; Lynn zag dat hij een flauwe grijns op zijn lippen had en dat hij geschrokken was van het feit dat ze hem had gehoord.

"Blijf, alsjeblieft.", zei hij. Hij knielde bij het bankstel neer zodat hij op ooghoogte was met Lynn. "Het is begrijpelijk als je naar huis wilt, maar ik vraag je; blijf alsjeblieft, Lynn. We kunnen hier niet zonder je."

Lynn keek Ralph even aan, maar kreeg de kans niet om te antwoorden of om iets te zeggen; Ralph vervolgde al snel toen hij zag dat ze haar mond opende om iets te zeggen:

"Voordat je mij meteen zegt dat ik het zelf maar uit moet zoeken, wil ik dat je weet dat ik je heel erg dankbaar ben en dat ik me erg geneer voor mijn houding vanmiddag."

Lynn bloosde licht en wendde haar blik af, Ralph zuchtte en kwam overeind. Hij maakte aanstalten naar de keuken te gaan, maar Lynn hield hem tegen en pakte zijn hand.

"Wacht even.", zei ze zacht. Met moeite en veel pijn in haar rug wist ze overeind te komen. Ze keek Ralph met een glimlach aan en legde haar vinger op zijn lippen toen hij wilde zeggen dat ze moest gaan liggen en rusten.

"Ik ga nergens heen.", zei ze. "Ik zal hier blijven en ik zal helpen waar ik kan."

Ralph keek haar in de ogen en trok haar impulsief dicht tegen zich aan. Lynn legde haar hoofdje tegen zijn schouder en voelde hoe hij even zacht zijn hand door haar haren haalde.

"Je weet niet half hoe dankbaar ik je hiervoor ben, Lynn.", fluisterde hij. Lynn maakte zich langzaam los uit zijn omhelzing, zodat ze Ralph aan kon kijken en sloeg blozend haar blik neer toen ze zijn blik zag. Een blik vol warmte, liefde en passie. Voorzichtig legde hij zijn hand onder haar kin, zodat hij haar hoofd naar zich toe kon draaien en haar weer aan kon kijken. Langzaam en een beetje terughoudend boog hij zijn hoofd naar haar toe. Even drukte hij zijn lippen twijfelend op de hare, waarna hij haar kuste en haar pardoes los liet. Ralph ontweek de verbaasde en gekwetste blik van Lynn, waarna hij de keuken in vluchtte en Lynn alleen achter liet.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 2

_**Hoofdstuk 8**_

Met een zucht liet Lynn zich op de bank zakken. Ze staarde naar het langzaam dovende haardvuur en voelde een steek in haar hart toen ze terugdacht aan Ralph die zo vlug wegvluchtte nadat hij haar had gekust, dat het haar kwetste. Waarom deed hij dat? Lynn wist het niet en ze snapte niet waarom ze zich gekwetst voelde. Per slot van rekening zou zij weggaan nadat ze haar hulp niet meer nodig hadden en waarschijnlijk zou ze hen dan niet snel meer zien. Toch deed het haar pijn dat hij spijt leek te hebben van wat hij had gedaan en het zette Lynn ongewild aan het denken. Wat zou de oorzaak hier van zijn? Was het angst? Was Ralph Batley bang voor nog een gebroken hart? Of was hij niet zeker van het feit dat zij precies hetzelfde wilde als hij leek te willen? Lynn zuchtte en liet haar hoofd in haar handen rusten. Hoe ze er ook over dacht, het leek erop dat wat oom Shane haar had gezegd toen ze hier net aankwam, waar was.

"_Ralph heeft het op zijn heupen, liefje. De stagiaire, Linda Metcalfe, heeft hem enkele maanden geleden verlaten. Voor Rouse. Maar ook daar heeft ze het niet lang uitgehouden en ze is van de aardbodem verdwenen. Hij lijkt sindsdien een hekel te hebben aan jongere vrouwen om hem heen. Schrik niet van zijn houding op dit moment, meisje. Trek het je niet aan."_

Lynn herinnerde zich de woorden nog duidelijk. Maar ze trok het zich wel aan. Ze trok het zich zeer zeker aan! Hij had haar een deel van zijn gevoelens laten zien, toen hij haar vertelde dat hij zich geneerde voor zijn gedrag en dat hij haar heel dankbaar was voor het feit dat ze hier bleef om te helpen. Vervolgens had hij haar omhelst en gekust, en was hij daarna als een opgejaagd hert de keuken in gevlucht.

Lynn snapte het niet, ze kon het niet begrijpen. Voorzichtig ging ze verzitten, met een verbeten gezicht en sloot ze even haar ogen in een poging de pijn uit haar hoofd te bannen. Zonder succes. Tussen de gonsenden gedachten door, de gonsenden vragen en speculaties, klonk het bonken van haar hoofd luid. Alsmaar luider, zo leek het.

"Voel je je wel goed, liefje? Je ziet bleek.", de stem van Mrs. Batley sleepte Lynn uit haar gedachten, haar wereldje en katapulteerde haar terug naar de keiharde realiteit. Lynn glimlachte zwakjes, niet in staat de pijn in haar hoofd, arm en rug verborgen te houden voor een ieder die het van haar gezicht trachtte te lezen.

"Maakt u zich maar geen zorgen, voor zover het goed kan gaan met iemand die van de trap is gewaaid, ben ik in orde.", antwoordde Lynn zo luchtig mogelijk. Toch kon ze aan de blik van Mrs. Batley zien dat ze er niets van geloofde en dat het haar niet was gelukt om de zorgen bij haar weg te nemen. Lynn zuchtte zachtjes en liet zich weer terug in de kussens van de bank zakken, de pijn die ze daarbij voelde zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk verborgen houdend. Echter had Mrs. Batley het toch gezien, snelde ze zich de woonkamer uit, naar de keuken. Lynn zuchtte nog eens, wilde niet eens weten wat zich in het hoofd van Mrs. Batley had afgespeeld voordat ze naar de keuken vluchtte. Waarschijnlijk wilde ze oom Shane of Ralph ervan overtuigen dat ze iets moesten doen om haar pijn te verlichten. Hoe ze dat voor elkaar had willen krijgen, bleef voor Lynn een raadsel.

"Hier, meisje, drink dit. Het helpt tegen de pijn. Dokter Morgan zegt dat alleen dit voldoende moet zijn je op de been te krijgen.", Mrs. Batley stond naast de bank, reikte Lynn een glas troebel water aan. Verontrust richtte Lynn haar blik op het glas. Mrs. Batley glimlachte even.

"Maak je geen zorgen, het is geen vergif. Enkel zo'n pijnstiller in de vorm van een poeiertje.", verklaarde ze het troebele water.

"Omdat je zo aandrinkt. Ik geloof niet dat dat lekker kan smaken.", Lynn keek met een schuin oog naar Mrs. Batley en nam het glas aan. Nog altijd niet gerustgesteld over de inhoud van het glas, sloeg ze het achterover. Meteen daarop trok ze een vies gezicht.

"Ik hoop dat het de moeite waard is.", mopperde Lynn. "De smaak is niet te harden!" Mrs. Batley schudde haar hoofd en lachte even.

"Niet zo ongeduldig, Lynn. Ik heb die dingen ook gekregen toen ik ze nodig had. Wondermiddeltjes, zeg ik je.", repliceerde ze. "Al moet ik zeggen dat de smaak ervan me ook niet beviel." Lynn lachte en keek Mrs. Batley even zwijgend aan.

"In dat geval zou ik u willen vragen wat klusjes voor me te bewaren. Ik zou me nog nutteloos gaan voelen als ik langer op deze bank zou moeten blijven liggen.", grijnsde ze. Mrs. Batley draaide het glas rondjes in haar handen, keek niet op toen ze Lynn antwoordde en hield haar blik strak op het glas en haar vingers gericht.

"Dat zou in het voordeel werken van een welbepaald persoon.", liet Mrs. Batley zich ontvallen. Lynn kleurde licht, schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik betwijfel het.", zei ze. Onmiddellijk daarna schoot het hoofd van Mrs. Batley omhoog, richtten de anders zo vriendelijk kijkende ogen zich bijna vernietigend op Lynn.

De stilte had zich dreigend in de woonkamer laten zakken. Lynn en Mrs. Batley keken elkaar zwijgend aan. De laatstgenoemde gepikeerd, de eerstgenoemde eerlijk en open. Lynn had niets te vrezen voor haar mening. Ze stond achter hetgeen ze had gezegd en ze zou het Mrs. Batley uit kunnen leggen als die daarom zou vragen.

"Hoe bedoel je?", Mrs. Batley leek geen vraag te stellen. Daarentegen, ze eiste een antwoord. Lynn sloot voor enkele seconden haar ogen. Toen ze deze weer opensloeg, keek Mrs. Batley haar nog altijd met eenzelfde blik aan.

"U bent toch niet vergeten dat die welbepaald persoon me weg had gestuurd? Dat ik hier niet langer meer welkom was? Als Michael niet was verdwenen, had ik hier nu niet op de bank gelegen.", begon Lynn uit te leggen. Mrs. Batley onderbrak haar toen ze op het punt stond verder te gaan.

"Je weet net zo goed als ik dat hij er spijt van had zo tegen je uitgevallen te zijn.", zei ze, ietwat beschuldigend. Lynn knikte, was niet van plan haar gelijk door een stel leugens te halen. Haar gelijk zou ze halen door eerlijkheid, oprechtheid. Ze speelde geen vuile spelletjes en zou haar ongelijk onder ogen kunnen zien als die zich aan zou kondigen.

"Desalniettemin blijft het feit dat hij me weg heeft gestuurd. Op de een of andere manier lijk ik een bedreiging te vormen en ik weiger als een of andere plaag gezien te worden." Dit keer was het de beurt aan Mrs. Batley om haar ogen te sluiten en een seconde of wat te nemen om haar geduld te herwinnen. Lynn zweeg, wist dat ze zich op glas ijs bevond. Hoewel Mrs. Batley aan haar gehecht was – en andersom, zeker ook – was haar zoon haar alles waard en zou ze in staat zijn Lynn af te maken, vanuit het diepst van haar hart te haten.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat oom Shane je heeft verteld hoe dat zit.", Mrs. Batley's woorden klonken zuur. Haar ogen hielden die van Lynn in de ban, haar gezicht leek vermoeid.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat ik nooit partij ben geweest.", Lynn verbrak het oogcontact door overeind te komen en keek op Mrs. Batley neer, zichzelf overeind houdend aan de bankleuning.

"Al jaren kom ik hier als ik hier nodig ben en nog nooit heeft een van de twee – Ralph óf Rouse – me duidelijk gemaakt meer te willen. Ik zie mezelf dan ook niet als een Edith of een Linda.", Lynn liet haar verontwaardiging doorklinken, wachtte niet op een reactie van Mrs. Batley. Moeizaam verliet ze de woonkamer, begaf ze zich naar de keuken.

Haar trenchcoat haakte ze van het haakje naast de keukendeur, waarna ze – het ding al lopend aantrekkend – het huis verliet. De deur achter haar viel zachtjes in het slot. Even bleef Lynn staan, haar gewicht hervindend en de duizelingwekkende pijn in haar hoofd verbannend. Zacht vloekend omdat niets ging zoals zij wilde, stak ze het erf over. Bij de grote koestal – waar haar auto voor stond geparkeerd – aangekomen, snelde oom Shane zich naar buiten. Verbaasd om Lynn buiten te zien, bleef hij staan.

"Wat doe jij buiten? Terug naar binnen, jongedame, je bent niet fit genoeg het werk hier aan te kunnen.", zijn vrolijk twinkelende ogen richtten zich op de doffe, afwezige van Lynn.

"Sorry, oom Shane.", zei ze. "Ik ben niet buiten om te werken." Een beweging achter oom Shane, in de deuropening van de koestal, verraadde dat er nog iemand was die haar dat hoorde zeggen. Geen van beiden namen daar notitie van. Oom Shane en Lynn keken elkaar zwijgend aan.

"Ik dacht dat je bleef?", oom Shane nam Lynn onderzoekend in zich op, zich duidelijk afvragend vanwaar deze plotselinge verandering van gedachten kwam. Lynn glimlachte vreugdeloos, wendde haar blik af en staarde naar haar ineengevouwen handen.

"Ik ben hier niet langer meer gewenst, oom Shane. U weet net zo goed als ik dat Rouse Cadwell jullie niet met rust zou laten zolang ik hier ben, dat Ralph –", Lynn pauzeerde even. Ze kon het niet. Ze kon oom Shane niet vertellen wat ze Mrs. Batley zo hard in het gezicht had gesmeten. Toch probeerde ze het.

"Ik ben geen Edith en geen Linda. En toch wordt ik door twee families zo gezien." De stilte na haar woorden, klonk als een ijzingwekkende schreeuw in haar ogen.

"Je doet het klinken alsof het een schande is dat men een oogje op je laat vallen.", merkte oom Shane een tikkeltje schamper op. Lynn schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik ben geen hebbeding, oom Shane. Ik ben hier om hulp te bieden aan vrienden, zoals ik jaren lang heb gedaan. Ik ben alleen niet vergeten dat ik ben weggestuurd voordat ik van de trap bij de baai werd geblazen. Als Michael niet was weggelopen, had ik hier nu niet meer gestaan." Oom Shane knikte langzaam.

"Dan was je thuis.", begreep hij. Lynn zweeg, maar haar opslaande ogen verraadde aan hem dat hij het bij het rechte eind had en dat zij hetzelfde had bedoeld. Oom Shane stak zijn hand naar Lynn uit, legde die zachtjes op haar arm.

"Luister, kindje, ik zeg dit je een keer: op deze boerderij ben je nooit als een hebbeding gezien. Hier ben je altijd van grote waarde geweest en dat zal je altijd blijven. Je komt nu alleen in een ongelukkige tijd en het zal je allemaal vast en zeker vies zijn tegengevallen. De Batley's in de clinch met de Cadwell's, Rouse Cadwell die er alles voor over lijkt te hebben ook jou van onze familie weg te nemen.", even pauzeerde hij, Lynn de tijd gevend de woorden tot zich door te laten dringen. "Sommigen van ons valt dat zwaar, Lynn. Ieder van ons verwerkt het op een andere manier, de een laat het over zich heen komen, de ander rent er hard voor weg. Feit blijft dat je jezelf onmisbaar hebt gemaakt op deze boerderij. Op meerdere manieren. Je bent niet alleen een uitstekende hulp, je bent een moedertje voor Michael, een steun voor Maggie. Voor mij ben je iemand die mijn humor waardeert, op welk tijdstip van de dag ook. En voor Ralph –" De beweging die beiden eerder hadden opgemerkt, was er weer. Vanuit de schaduwen in de stal maakte zich het lange gestalte van Ralph Batley los.

"Oom Shane.", klonk zijn stem gebiedend. "U bent nodig in de koestal." Even keken de twee mannen elkaar aan, waarna oom Shane Lynn los liet en na een knikje naar haar de stal in verdween. Ralph bleef echter staan.

"Het spijt me te horen dat je het hier niet langer meer naar je zin hebt." Lynn voelde haar blik zich verharden, haar houding zich verstevigen.

"U moet vast naar een ander persoon geluisterd hebben. Ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik het hier niet naar mijn zin heb.", repliceerde ze gepikeerd. Waarom kon hij niet gewoon luisteren naar wat ze zei? Naar wat ze echt bedoelde te zeggen? "Echter is het zo dat ik hier niet langer meer nodig welkom lijk te zijn. En om aan die intense gevoelens van jou te voldoen, Ralph Batley, vertrek ik."


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

_**Hoofdstuk 9**_

"Ik betwijfel of jou vertrek hetgeen is dat ik wil.", Ralph klonk enigszins aangeslagen, teleurgesteld. Lynn was te boos om het op te merken, leek niet van plan toe te geven aan hetgeen ze echt wilde. Blijven.

"Ik heb geen reden tot het inzien van het tegenovergestelde.", hoe koud het ook klonk, Lynn kon het niet langer meer opbrengen aardig te blijven, rekening te houden met de gevoelens van ieder ander hier op de boerderij. Ze kon het niet meer. Al die jaren dat ze dat deed, leken pas nu hun tol op te eisen. Ze was vermoeid, weigerde nog langer schone schijn te spelen. Dit leek Ralph van zijn stuk te brengen. De kleur verdween uit zijn gezicht en zijn blik veranderde in een ijskoude, dodelijke blik.

"Even had ik gedacht dat het tegenovergestelde –", Lynn onderbak hem meteen, keek Ralph met zo'n woedende, dodelijke blik aan dat het hem het zwijgen deed opleggen. Zo kwaad had hij haar nog nooit gezien. Het was de blik in haar ogen die hem deed beseffen hoe de Cadwells zich moesten voelen als Lynn hen op die manier aankeek.

"Evenals ik.", zei ze. "Maar meteen nadat ik mezelf had toegelaten dat te denken, werd het tegenovergestelde alweer bewezen." Even keken de twee elkaar stilzwijgend aan, daalde de gespannen stilte op het erf neer.

"Dat heb ik nooit –" Weeral werd Ralph door Lynn onderbroken.

"Je rende weg.", zei ze hem verwijtend. Ralph sloeg zijn blik neer, kon het niet langer meer opbrengen in de ogen van Lynn te kijken. Ze had gelijk en dat wist ze.

"Ik ben geen Edith, geen Linda, Ralph. Ik ben niet een of ander meisje dat hier komt om er met de hoofdprijs vandoor te gaan. We kennen elkaar al zo lang en toch lijkt het deze keer allemaal anders."

"Het is allemaal anders.", liet Ralph zich zacht en terloops ontvallen.

"Hoe?", Lynn snapte het niet, kon niet inzien dat er iets anders was dan al die voorgaande keren.

"Rouse. Ik.", antwoordde hij. "Hoe lang je ook vol blijft houden dat je geen Edith of Linda bent, je bent het wel. Je bent Lynn, maar je treedt in hun voetstappen." Lynn knipperde zwijgend met haar ogen, alsof ze uit een droom wilde ontsnappen.

"Sorry?", besloot ze toen maar om verheldering te vragen. Ralph keek haar nog altijd niet aan, hield zijn blik op de tractor links van hem gericht. Wat hij van plan was te gaan zeggen, klonk vele malen beter in zijn hoofd. Daar waar hij de reactie van Lynn had kunnen bepalen. In de realiteit zou dat onmogelijk zijn.

"Doe niet net alsof je niet weet dat Rouse Cadwell in staat is alles te doen om jou voor zich te winnen.", Ralph klonk vinnig en te laat besefte hij dat hij die woorden in een ander jasje had moeten steken, dat hij het Lynn op een andere manier had moeten vertellen. Een blik op haar en hij wist dat hij over de schreef was gegaan.

"Waar maak jij je zorgen om? Het enige wat jij doet is mij totaal negeren. Ik snap niet waarom jij je zo druk maakt. Rouse wás lang geleden een goede vriend van de familie, net als de andere Cadwells. Maar de tijd heeft ons verandert en hoe ver Rouse ook van plan is te gaan, hij zal zijn doel nooit of de nimmer bereiken.", Lynn was van plan geweest om lelijk tegen Ralph uit te vallen, maar toen ze de blik in zijn ogen zag – de bijna om vergiffenis smekende ogen – kon ze het niet over haar hart verkrijgen.

"Ik heb het je op de markt gezegd en ik doe het nu weer. Dat paard dat hij heeft gekocht was ongetwijfeld bedoeld als een soort omkoping. Maar ik wilde het niet, en ik wil het nog steeds niet. Als jij het me had gegeven, was ik je eeuwig dankbaar geweest. Jou gebaar was anders.", vervolgde Lynn. Ralph glimlachte even en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Lynn, je treedt in de voetstappen van Edith en Linda. Het bevalt me niets en het spijt me als ik je op de een of andere manier –", Lynn onderbrak Ralph, legde haar hand op zijn arm en zette daarbij een stap dichter naar hem toe.

"Stop daarmee.", zei ze hem gebiedend. "Verwijt het jezelf niet. In mijn ogen reageer je zoals ieder ander mens zou moeten doen wanneer tot twee keer toe de liefde van zijn of haar leven wordt gestolen. Als ik in jou schoenen had gestaan, had ik precies hetzelfde gedaan. Misschien wat meer op mijn manier, maar het principe zal hetzelfde zijn."

Zachtjes draaide ze Ralph's hoofd zo dat ze hem kon aankijken, een kleine glimlach lag rond haar lippen.

"Ik denk dat het volkomen normaal is om de vrouwelijke mensheid te verafschuwen.", voegde ze er zo nonchalant mogelijk aan toe. Vanuit de koestal klonk hard gelach, oom Shane vond hetgeen Lynn zei waarschijnlijk vermakelijk. Ralph grijnsde even en gaf Lynn een speelse tik.

"Gedraag je.", waarschuwde hij haar. Lynn glimlachte, waarna ze hem omhelsde. Voorzichtig legde Ralph zijn armen rond haar.

"Grootje! Grootje! Er komt een grote jeep aangereden! Een hele mooie, met trailer! Grootje, kijk dan!", het was al laat in de avond en ver na het diner. Mrs. Batley zat in haar stoel en stopte enkele sokken, terwijl oom Shane en Ralph over het vee aan het discussiëren waren. Lynn zat weggezakt in een stoel voor de haard, dreigde in slaap te vallen door de behaaglijke warmte en de vermoeidheid die plotseling toesloeg. 

Na Michael's woorden viel er een stilte. Lynn was de eerste die overeind kwam. Haar gezicht leek niet veel goeds te voorspellen. Zonder een woord te zeggen verliet ze de woonkamer. Michael kwam enthousiast achter haar aan, nieuwsgierig naar wat er uit die trailer zou komen.

"Ga terug naar je grootmoeder, Michael.", Lynn draaide het jongetje en woelde even door zijn haren. "Ik regel dit wel." Michael knikte, liet Lynn beloven dat hij naar het paard mocht komen kijken als het op stal stond en vloog terug de woonkamer in.

Door het keukenraam keek Lynn toe hoe de jeep het terrein op kwam gereden, tot stilstand kwam.

"Cadwell.", Lynn draaide zich – enigszins geschrokken – om. Ralph stond in de deuropening, zijn gezicht was kil en afstandelijk. De blik die in zijn ogen lag, was dodelijk.

"Je denkt toch niet dat hij alsnog met dat paard –", Lynn keek Ralph met grote ogen aan, voelde dat ze bang was voor zijn reactie als bleek dat het dier wel voor Lynn gebracht werd. Hij had groot gelijk. Zeker omdat Lynn wist dat ze het niet over haar hart zou kunnen krijgen het dier weer terug te sturen. 

"Ik weet het niet.", Ralph klonk afwezig. De koplampen van de jeep doofden, de portier werd geopend. Nog voordat Lynn naar haar trenchcoat bij de deur had gereikt, stond Ralph al buiten. Met een arm in de mouw en de andere nog zoekend naar de andere mouw, volgde Lynn hem. Tegen de tijd dat ze bij de jeep aan was gekomen, waren Ralph en de oude mr. Cadwell al in luide discussie. Rouse Cadwell leunde zwijgend tegen de motorkap, zijn armen over elkaar geslagen en kijkend alsof hij overal behalve hier wilde zijn.

"Ik wil dat verdomde paard niet hier hebben!", Ralph's stem echode over het terrein. Mr. Cadwell lachte vals, schudde zijn hoofd.

"Het is ook niet voor jou, Batley! Het is voor Rouse's liefje.", Lynn slaakte een kreet toen ze Ralph naar voren zag schieten en sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. Al snel leek ze bij zinnen te komen en drong het tot haar door dat ze iets aan de twee vechtende mannen moest doen. Zeker omdat Rouse niet van plan leek te zijn ook maar een hand uit te steken.

"Ralph! Ralph!", Lynn schoot op de mannen af, hing aan Ralph's armen. Tevergeefs, mr. Cadwell was even razend als Ralph en duwde Lynn ruw opzij. De twee vlogen elkaar weer in de haren. Het hele vreemde aan dit gebeuren – afgezien van het feit dat Lynn de enige leek te zijn die een eind aan het gevecht wilde brengen – was dat ze zwijgend vochten.

"Ralph! Stop! Toe nou, houd op!", Lynn hing weeral aan zijn armen, maar kreeg het niet voor elkaar de twee vechtende mannen uit elkaar te drijven. Uit pure wanhoop richtte ze zich tot Rouse.

"Rouse, help. Toe. Dit kan zo toch niet langer doorgaan!", probeerde ze. Rouse maakte zich langzaam van de jeep los, met zijn armen nog altijd over elkaar geslagen liep hij langzaam op Lynn af.

"Je hebt gelijk. En er is maar een manier om ze te stoppen.", Rouse grijnsde. Lynn beet op haar onderlip, schudde koppig haar hoofd. Ze viel niet voor valse trucjes, zeker niet voor die van Rouse.

"Geen denken aan. Ik stem niet in met wat jij ook van plan bent.", Lynn draaide zich op haar hielen om en rende het terrein over, naar de keukendeur. Nog voordat ze die had bereikt, har Rouse haar bij haar pols gegrepen.

"Jij wilt dat zij stoppen met vechten. Voor altijd. Er is maar een manier om dat voor elkaar te krijgen, Houghingtail.", Rouse klonk dreigend. Zijn gezicht was nauwelijks een centimeter van het hare verwijderd. Een rilling gleed over haar rug. Lynn huiverde. Angstig probeerde ze zich uit zijn greep te bevrijden, maar Rouse verstevigde deze enkel om het te voorkomen.

"Laat me los!", gilde Lynn. "Laat me los en laat me met rust!" Rouse schudde zijn hoofd.

"Pas als je doet wat je moet doen. Maak een keuze.", dwong Rouse haar ertoe. Lynn schudde haar hoofd heftig, begon zich los te worstelen.

"Geen denken aan!", gilde ze. "Geen denken aan, Cadwell! Nu, laat me los!" Een heftige worsteling volgde haar woorden toen Rouse zijn best deed Lynn in bedwang te houden. Gillend en schreeuwend schopte Lynn om zich heen, wrong ze zich in de meest onmogelijke bochten in een poging zichzelf uit zijn ijzersterke greep te doen ontkomen. Plotseling werd ze met een enorme kracht tegen de keukendeur gesmeten. Een kreet van pijn ontsnapte aan haar toen ze de blauwe plekken van de vorige avond weer voelde. Lynn hapte naar adem toen het lichaam van Ralph met een flinke klap tegen haar aan werd geduwd. Het duur even voordat het tot haar doordrong dat Ralph haar te hulp was geschoten toen hij haar hoorde schreeuwen.

Toen ze in de schaduw tuurde, ontwaarde ze de gedaanten van Rouse en Ralph, vechtend. Met de tranen in haar ogen, van de pijn en jegens het feit dat alles haar schuld was, kon ze niet anders dan toekijken. De pijn stond haar niet toe nog eens tussen beiden te komen en het enige dat haar restte, was binnen hulp halen.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoofdstuk 9

_**Hoofdstuk 10**_

Huilend vloog Lynn de keuken binnen. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze gooide de deur naar de woonkamer open, negeerde de kreten die volgden toen de anderen zagen hoe overstuur ze was geraakt.

"Oom Shane!", snikte Lynn. "U moet helpen. Ralph… Mr. Cadwell… Rouse.", stotterend probeerde ze duidelijk te maken dat ze aan het vechten waren, dat hij hen uit elkaar moest halen omdat zij het niet kon. Mrs. Batley kwam als eerste overeind, trachtte het meisje voor haar te kalmeren.

"Rustig, Lynn. Vertel eens langzaam wat er is.", Mrs. Batley wierp een bezorgde blik op oom Shane, die uit zijn stoel overeind was gekomen en zich bij hen voegde. Lynn schudde haar hoofd, haalde diep adem. Even zweeg ze, waarna ze al stotterend en stamelend haar woorden vond.

"Oom Shane u moet ze uit elkaar halen! Rouse en Ralph, ze vechten. Mr. Cadwell eerst ook, maar –", Lynn zweeg toen van buiten een woedende kreet klonk. Gedrieën draafden ze naar buiten, gevolgd door de nieuwsgierige Michael. Oom Shane vloekte zacht bij het zien van het gevecht. Mr. Cadwell had zich bij hen gevoegd, vocht mee aan de kant van zijn zoon.

"Oom Shane, doe iets! Doe toch iets!", als ze het zelf had gekund, had ze het zeker gedaan. Maar haar lichte gewicht en de conditie van haar lichaam stonden haar niet toe iets aan deze benarde situatie te doen, hoe graag ze het ook had gewild. Oom Shane baande zich een weg naar de drie vechtende mannen, deelde enkele klappen uit en werd onmiddellijk bij het gevecht betrokken. Ten einde raad keerde Lynn het schouwspel de rug toe. Ze kon het niet langer aanzien. Uit pure wanhoop schreeuwde ze hen toe:

"Oké, al goed! Jij je zin, Cadwell!", huilend en met gebalde vuisten stond ze in het enige licht op het erf; het licht dat vanuit de keukendeur een stukje van het erf belichtte.

"Ik zal kiezen. Stop alsjeblief met vechten. Allebei." Haar woorden leken de mannen tot zinnen te brengen. De oude mr. Cadwell keek ontevreden, Rouse daarentegen grijnsde breed. Oom Shane en Ralph leken niet te beseffen waar dit over ging.

"Uitstekende keus, miss Houghingtail. Of moet ik mrs. Cadwell zeggen?", Lynn was maar om een ding blij: door de duisternis kon zij op dit moment het gezicht van Ralph Batley niet zien. Met de minste moeite kon ze het zich voorstellen. Voor haar geestesoog zag ze het bleke, harde gezicht van Ralph voor zich. Zijn ogen keken intens dodelijk, hatend.

"Houghingtail voldoet.", repliceerde Lynn zwak. Naast haar voelde ze iemand haar hand beetpakken. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat het Michael was.

"Niet huilen, Lynn. Het komt wel goed.", probeerde hij haar op te vrolijken. Lynn lachte, hoewel de tranen over haar wangen bleven rollen.

"Denk je?", vroeg ze zachtjes, fluisterend. Michael knikte, kneep even zachtjes in haar hand.

"Alles komt altijd goed, Lynn.", zei hij. "Dat beloof ik." Lynn woelde met haar vrije hand door zijn haren, nam de jongen in haar armen en drukte een kus op zijn wang. Vermoeid richtte ze zich weer op, liet ze haar blik naar de vier mannen voor haar glijden.

"Verdwijn van het erf. Ik wil jullie hier niet meer zien.", sprak ze de Cadwells toe. Oom Shane grijnsde breed, wreef over zijn blauwe oog.

"Je maakt de verkeerde keuze, mrs. Cadwell.", Rouse liep naar haar toe. Vlak voor haar hield hij halt, bracht hij zijn gezicht dicht bij de hare.

"Je maakt de verkeerde keuze." Lynn schudde haar hoofd, zette een stap achteruit om aan Rouse's nabijheid te ontsnappen.

"Zeker niet.", mompelde ze kwaad. Rouse stak zijn hand uit, veegde een traan van de wang van de wegdeinzende Lynn.

"We gaan naar huis.", Lynn sloeg zijn hand weg en duwde hem van zich af. Met een intens woedende, hatende blik keek ze hem aan.

"Ik ben al thuis.", beet ze hem toe. Meteen daarop barstte de oude mr. Cadwell in lachen uit, gevolgd door Rouse. Ze leken zich er niet bij neer te willen leggen dat Lynn niet met hen mee wilde.

"Je bedenkt je nog wel.", zei Rouse haar. "Dat deden ze allemaal. Edith deed het en Linda ook. Uiteindelijk beseft iedereen beter af te zijn bij de Cadwells dan bij de Batleys." Uit pure woede haalde Lynn naar Rouse uit, sloeg ze hem in zijn gezicht.

"Waag het niet nog eens zoiets dergelijks te zeggen, Cadwell!", siste ze hem ziedend toe. "Verdwijn uit mijn ogen en zorg ervoor dat ik je de rest van mijn leven niet meer zie! Ik wil niets, maar dan ook helemaal níets met je te maken hebben!"

Op aandringen van de oude mr. Cadwell liet Rouse zich mee naar de auto leiden. Zwijgend staarde iedereen naar de gestarte jeep. Geen woord werd er gesproken toen de wagen het erf afreed en in de richting van de verderop gelegen boerderij.

De stilte bleef toen men zich naar de woonkamer had begeven. Het enige geluid dat voorkwam dat het helemaal stil was, was het knapperen van het haardvuur. Mrs. Batley was boven om Michael naar bed te brengen, oom Shane had Lynn en Ralph met opzet alleen gelaten onder het motto de avondronde te maken om te zien of al het vee nog wel in goede staat verkeerde.

Zwijgend staarde Lynn naar het vuur, zich pijnlijk bewust van de nieuwe blauwe plekken en de opgedroogde tranen op haar wangen. Naar haar gevoel was haar mascara uitgelopen en zag ze bont en blauw. Toch kon het haar niets schelen. Plukken haar waren ontsnapt aan het elastiek, iets waar Lynn normaliter een hekel aan had. Nu leek ze het niet eens op te merken.

Een krakende traptrede gaf te kennen dat Mrs. Batley naar beneden kwam. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Ralph opkeek. Even leek er en stilzwijgend gesprek tussen moeder een zoon te zijn, erna draaide Ralph zich weer naar het vuur en liep Mrs. Batley naar de keuken.

"Hoe – hoe voel je je?", Ralph richtte zijn blik niet op Lynn toen hij het vroeg. Lynn haalde haar schouders op, bleef zwijgen.

"Ik heb betere dagen gehad.", antwoordde ze vreugdeloos. De stilte daalde weer neer en beiden hielden ze hun blikken weer op het haardvuur gericht.

"Ze hebben je er flink van langs gegeven.", Lynn scheurde haar blik los van het vuur en richtte die op Ralph. Zijn lip was gescheurd en vlak naast zijn oog kleurde de huid blauw. Ralph reageerde niet op haar woorden en Lynn zakte weer terug in de stilte. Het was zinloos. Na dit gevecht was er geen woord meer gesproken, door geen van allen. Lynn besefte zich met een pijnlijk hart dat het misschien beter was alsnog te gaan. Ze zorgde enkel maar voor problemen.

"Morgen zal ik terug naar de ranch keren.", gaf Lynn te kennen. Was het haar verbeelding, of leek het erop dat Ralph ineenkromp bij het horen van die woorden?

"Waarom?", Mrs. Batley stond in de deuropening en had klaarblijkelijk haar woorden gehoord. Lynn zuchtte, sloot haar ogen en hield deze gesloten toen ze antwoordde;

"Ik zorg enkel voor problemen. Op deze manier ben ik van geen nut." Ralph kwam uit de stoel overeind en liep naar de haard. Nadat hij er enkele blokken hout op had gegooid, schopte hij in het vuur. Lynn wist heel goed dat het kwam omdat hij het te kwaad had met talloze gedachten, maar ze kon er niets aan doen.

"Dat is niet waar. Je bent hier altijd van nut geweest. Dat het nu even tegenzit –" Lynn legde Mrs. Batley met een gebaar van haar hand het zwijgen op. Even opende ze haar ogen, wreef ze over haar slapen.

"Ik ben bont en blauw en heb tot nu toe enkel de woede van de Cadwells op mijn hals gehaald. Jullie zijn beter af zonder mij.", Lynn richtte haar blik op geen van beiden, staarde weer in het vuur.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 9

_**Hoofdstuk 11**_

"Ik betwijfel het.", repliceerde Mrs. Batley zacht. Lynn keek met een ruk op, maakte met haar hand een wegwuivend gebaar.

"Stop, Maggie.", Lynn slaakte een zucht en schudde haar hoofd. "Het is zo. Ik kan niets doen omdat ik verga van de pijn en tot nu toe is er sinds mijn komst maar weinig goeds gebeurd." Even was het stil, waarna Ralph zijn rug naar het haardvuur keerde en Lynn met een intens trieste blik aankeek.

"Het spijt me te horen dat –", Lynn onderbak hem, kwam zo vlug als haar pijnlijke lichaam het haar toestond overeind.

"Stop. Houd op. Ik wil er niets over horen. Geen 'het spijt me dat', niets.", viel vermoeid tegen hem uit. "Je kan niet ontkennen dat het zo is. De dingen zijn verandert, zoals je zelf al hebt aangegeven. Het is allemaal niet meer zoals het vroeger was." Mrs. Batley verdween stilletjes de keuken in, liet de twee aan elkaar over. Ralph hield de blik van Lynn gevangen, liep langzaam naar haar toe.

"Zou je willen dat het zoals vroeger was? Dat het was zoals het de laatste keer was toen je hier was?", vroeg hij zacht. Enkele passen voor haar hield hij halt. Lynn zweeg, wendde haar blik af.

"Nee.", antwoordde ze naar alle eerlijkheid. "Maar ik mis de humor, de vrolijkheid. Dit geheimzinnige, neerslachtige is niet iets dat hier op de boerderij thuis hoort, Ralph. Het maakt dat ik me soms af moet vragen of ik hier wel goed ben, of ik de herinneringen aan toen niet geromantiseerd heb." Lynn zette enkele passen in zijn richting, maar bleef op afstand. Ze was verward, wist niet waar dit naar toe zou leiden.

"Ik – Het staat me tegen dat Rouse er alles voor over lijkt te hebben jou geluk en plezier te doen vergaan. Zo-even dwong hij me een keuze te maken, Ralph. Hier of daar. Hij was in de veronderstelling dat ik met hem mee zou gaan, net als mijn voorgangers.", even zweeg ze, overwoog ze haar verdere woorden.

"Het feit dat ik door jullie als een van mijn voorgangers wordt gezien, maakt mijn verblijf hier niet gemakkelijker.", bracht ze een van haar grootste zorgen onder woorden. Ralph zweeg, liet zijn blik naar de sofa glijden.

"Waar reken je jezelf toe, Lynn? Ben jij in jou ogen een voorganger?", vroeg hij zacht. Lynn sloot haar ogen, zuchtte diep.

"Doet dat er toe? Het lijkt niet uit te maken wat ik vind. Jullie gaan met elkaar op de vuist en de winnaar gaat er met de hoofdprijs vandoor. Ralph, ook ík heb een eigen wil, een eigen mening. Ik heb het recht eigenhandig een keus te maken.", antwoordde ze. Ze voelde zich alsof ze zich in een of andere slechte soap vol melodramatische scènes bevond.

"Maak die dan. Laat me dan niet langer in twijfel rondlopen.", Ralph richtte zijn intens treurige blik weer op Lynn. Hij wist zich geen raad, Lynn zag het in zijn ogen. Diep van binnen vroeg ze zich af waarom ze zich in deze benarde situatie bevond, hoe ze zich hieruit moest zien te redden. Tot nu toe leek het onmogelijk.

Het zou ondoordacht zijn te vragen naar zijn twijfels. Lynn kon raden naar het antwoord. De kus eerder was voldoende bewijs. Zich ten einde raad wendde Lynn haar hoofd, draaide ze zich een kwart slag.

"Jij bent niet de enige met twijfels, Ralph.", zuchtte ze. "Hoe moet ik nu weten wat het juiste is te doen, als ik niet weet wat de ander juist vind om te doen? Ik kan geen keuze maken door op mijn speculaties en hersenspinsels te vertrouwen. Die hebben het zelden bij het rechte eind." Ralph schudde zijn hoofd, omklemden met zijn beide handen haar beiden armen losjes, de afstand tussen hen overbruggend door nog een stap in haar richting te zetten.

"Waarom twijfel je?", vroeg hij zacht. "Je weet wat ik wil." Lynn hield haar blik nog altijd afgewend, zweeg.

"Ik weet niet wat ik wil.", bekende ze zacht. "Ik weet wel wat ik wil, maar ik weet niet of dat wel het juiste is. Of ik dat over een tijdje nog steeds wil." Pas nu richtte Lynn haar verwarde blik op Ralph. Zachtjes trok hij haar naar zich toe, omhelsde hij haar.

"Geef het een kans.", fluisterde hij haar zachtjes toe. "Geef mij een kans." Lynn verborg haar gezicht in zijn sweater, klauwde haar handen in het stof en hield dat stevig vast. Het duurde even voordat het tot haar doordrong dat Ralph door haar haren streelde, haar suste. Een klein glimlachje sierde haar gezicht.

"We gaan nu toch niet sentimenteel doen?", wist ze uit te brengen. Ralph grijnsde.

"Dat stond wel in het script.", repliceerde hij plagend. Lynn giechelde, hief haar hoofd en legde deze op zijn schouder. Vredig sloot ze haar ogen. De omhelzing gaf haar een warm en veilig gevoel. Ze zou hier zo nu uren kunnen blijven staan. Tot in de eeuwigheid.

"Worden die niet altijd verandert?", betweterig sloot Lynn haar ogen. Ze had geen haast om uit zijn armen te komen. Integendeel.

"Zwijg, wijsneus. Je kraamt onzin uit.", Ralph liet haar los en keek haar met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht aan. Voorzichtig streek hij een lok haar uit haar gezicht, waarna hij haar weer tegen zich aan drukte.

Lynn sloeg haar armen om zijn hals en liet haar hoofd weer op zijn schouder rusten.

"Ik zou hier wel voor eeuwig kunnen blijven staan.", mompelde ze zachtjes. Ralph liet haar acuut los, zette een stap naar achteren.

"Geen denken aan.", grinnikte hij. "Eeuwig duurt me te lang." Lynn gaf hem een speelse tik, waarna ze zich in een stoel liet zakken.

"Moeten we oom Shane en je moeder niet zeggen dat ze weer veilig binnen kunnen komen?", vroeg ze. Tenslotte waren die twee gevlucht om te ontkomen aan de ijzige vijandelijkheid die tussen hen leek te heersen. Ralph nam plaats in de stoel naast haar en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ze zullen zo wel komen.", antwoordde hij. "Alles om ons twee de tijd te geven het bij te leggen."

"We hadden geen ruzie.", merkte Lynn slaperig op. Ralph schudde zijn hoofd, nog altijd met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Je weet wat ik bedoel.", repliceerde hij. Lynn opende haar ogen en keek Ralph een tijdje zwijgend aan.

"Daar ben ik niet zo zeker van.", grijnsde ze. Ralph maakte een wanhopig gebaar, streek met een hand door zijn haren.

"Zeg maar niets meer.", mompelde hij.


	12. Epiloog

Hoofdstuk 9

_**Epiloog**_

De lente had haar entree gemaakt. In de weiden bloeiden de bloemen, sprongen de lammeren blatend rond. Een enkel paard galoppeerde door het gras, gooide de voorbenen hinnikend in de lucht en genoot net zoveel van het mooie weer als de bewoners van de boerderijen.

Een kleine, witte tent was op het hoger gelegen land opgezet, enkele stoelen stonden er in rijen voor. Op de voorste rijen zaten Mrs. Batley, oom Shane, Michael, de ouders van Lynn en mr. en mrs. Weir.

Onder de tent stond een wit altaar, erachter stond een in het wit gehulde pastoor. Voor het altaar stond Ralph Batley, gehuld in een zwart pak. Zijn warme, liefdevolle grijze ogen waren gericht op de vrouw voor hem. Haar blonde krullen waren opgestoken, een sluier bedekte haar gezicht. De witte jurk die ze droeg, leek uit een sprookje afkomstig. Ze grijnsde, leek intens gelukkig. Beiden hielden ze elkaar rechterhand vast, beiden hadden ze een glimmende, gouden ring in hun andere hand.

"Lynn, ik wil je man zijn en ik beloof je trouw te blijven. Ik wil je liefhebben, al de dagen van mijn leven.", Ralph schoof de ring die hij in zijn hand had langzaam rond de ringvinger van Lynn. Lynn glimlachte breed, richtte haar blik op de gouden ring rond haar vinger.

"Ralph, ik wil je vrouw zijn en ik beloof je trouw te blijven. Ik wil je liefhebben, al de dagen van mijn leven.", ze schoof de ring rond zijn vinger, keek hem diep in zijn ogen. Het applaudisseren van de aanwezigen, drong niet eens tot haar door. De woorden van de pastoor eveneens niet. Ralph duwde de sluier omhoog, liet deze naar achteren glijden en streek met zijn hand over haar wang. 

Langzaam boog hij zich naar voren en kuste hij haar, zoals de pastoor te kennen had gegeven met de welbekende woorden.

"_U mag de bruid nu kussen._"


End file.
